Stargate atlantis povídka
by Kamawe Takami
Summary: Příběh se točí kolem Rodneyho a je to AU, kde se Rodney dostává na Atlantidu o něco později. Dopředu varuji, že se jedná o slash John/Rodney - nic explicitního, ovšem považujte se za varované ;
1. Chapter 1

_No dobře, tohle se dalo dost jistě předvídat. Jednou už se to prostě stát muselo._

Ukrást pár dat CIA přímo pod nosem je jednoduché. Oskenovat všechny vládní doložky o zahraničních operacích z počítače, který je umístěn v kanceláři šéfa ochranky, tak, aby si toho nikdo nevšiml – hračka. Vymazat všechny dostupné záznamy trestance, odsouzeného za vlastizradu, no, i to by dokázal bez vzbuzení jakýchkoli podezření. Tedy… možná – s trochou času a tak půl tunou kafe.

Všechno dětské hry.

Když za ním přišli, aby se naboural do přísně tajných vládních programů, měl od toho dát ale ruce pryč. Ne, že by si nedůvěřoval. Mělo to být jednoduché. Vejít, přečíst a odejít bez zanechání jakýchkoli stop a žít šťastně dál z vydělaných peněz, dokud si ho nenajde nějaká další organizace plná chlapíků s černými slunečními brýlemi a neproniknutelnými výrazy ve tvářích, potřebujících nějakou jinou ilegální výpomoc.

Ovšem ne tentokrát.

Všechno šlo naprosto podle plánu. Stáhl si vše, co potřeboval, a začal se zahlazováním stop. Zaklapl notebook a šel spokojeně spát. A pak ho asi o půl páté ráno přepadl v ložnici tým po zuby ozbrojených vojáků. Mrštili s ním o zem, zběžně ho prohledali a odvlekli ho z domu. Cestou mu na hlavu nasadili pytel, takže ani neviděl na cestu. Nacpali ho do auta a pak setrvali celou dobu v tichosti, dokud tak po sedmi hodinách a přibližně 25 minutách (jelikož neměl nic jiného na práci, počítal ubíhající čas) auto trhnutím zastavilo a jeden z únosců mu zavelel, aby vystoupil ven.

Dál ho vlekli dlouhými chodbami. Kolem sebe mohl místy slyšet vzrušený šepot. Dva muži, kteří ho celou dobu přidržovali, každý z jedné strany, ho doslova vstrčili do nějaké místnosti, jeden mu sundal pytel z hlavy a druhý ho pak tvrdě usadil na židli.

Musel několikrát zamrkat, než si jeho oči přivykly světlu v místnosti. Byla velká tak akorát, aby mu nezpůsobila klaustrofobický záchvat, ne ale dost, aby se tu cítil příjemně jako pod širým nebem. Seděl u ocelového stolu a naproti němu stál muž a zkoumavě si ho prohlížel. Měl prošedivělé vlasy a skoro až pobavený pohled.

Trvalo chvíli, než promluvil: „Doktor Rodney McKay?"

„Uh… záleží na tom, kdo se ptá."

Muži naproti němu na chvíli ten pobavený úsměv zmizel z obličeje a chladně si ho změřil pohledem.

„Otázky tu budu klást já. Ovšem, pokud na tom tolik záleží, jsem generál Jack O´Neill, Letectvo Spojených států."

_ No, tak to je opravdu problém. _Rodney se nervózně zavrtěl na místě. Generál si toho zjevně všiml a pousmál se.

„Mám pocit, že vám ani nemusím říkat, proč tu jste. Myslel jste si, že jste chytřejší, než celá vláda Spojených států? Myslel jste si, že vás nikdo nechytí?"

_Upřímně?_

„J… jak?"

„Jak co?"

„Jak jste na mě… na to přišli?" Rodney se pomalu začínal třást. Strachem, co s ním bude a kypějícím vztekem, že ho někdo dokázal dopadnout. Většina jiných lidí by samozřejmě zapírala až do konce, on ale nebyl jako většina jiných lidí. Věděl, že je konec a chtěl jen vědět, kdo ho trumfnul. „Nebylo možné, aby mě někdo chytil. Byl jsem až příliš opatrný. Jak jste to udělali? Kdo to udělal?"

O´Neill si ho změřil pohledem. „Řekněme, že máme k dispozici lepší technologie a modernější programy, které ty pozemské jen tak nezaznamenají."

„Cože? Pozemské-"

A je to tu zase. Ten pobavený výraz na O´Neillově tváři. Rodney by ho nejraději hned na místě praštil. Na to samozřejmě neměl dost síly a koneckonců ani odvahy. Ani na střední škole se nikdy neodhodlal postavit se svým trýznitelům čelem. Na druhou stranu je ale nikdy nenechal bez potrestání. Vždy počkal pár dní, a pak se každému, kdo mu nějak ubližoval, stala nehoda. Většinou to bylo něco lehčího, co potkalo třeba toho kluka z protější třídy, který Rodneyho jen tak z nudy jednoho dne zmlátil. Hned týden nato se mu z počítače odeslala data dokazující jeho snahu o sestrojení bomby. Přesné nákresy, popisky, prostě všechno. K Rodneyho spokojenosti ten kluk nebyl tak hloupý a prospíval dobře, takže nikdo nepochyboval, že by toho s něčí pomocí nebo manuálem, který se dal snadno sehnat i na internetu, nebyl schopen. A ani policie nepřišla na to, že by se mu někdo do počítače jednoduše naboural a ty spisy přes něj poslal. Případ jasně uzavřen. Kluk vyloučen ze školy a poslán do převýchovného centra…

_Všichni to byli pitomci. _

Jindy se stalo, že Rodneyho opravdu někdo naštval a už se z toho nevyvlíkl tak „lehce".

Rodney toho nikdy nelitoval a vždy si vše dokázal ospravedlnit. Zasloužili si to a navíc se jim přece nic tak hrozného nestalo.

Samozřejmě se tato metoda nedala aplikovat na všechny, kteří Rodneymu ublížili. A i přese všechno Rodney doufal, že jednou najde někoho upřímného, kdo si ho bude vážit. Našel, bohužel to ale netrvalo dlouho a i on ho zradil.

Z úvah Rodneyho vytrhl pronikavý zvuk sirény a červeně blikající světla.

O´Neill sebou nepatrně trhnul a spěšně vstal.

„Na chvíli mě omluvte, hned se vrátím." Kývl na muže, který celou dobu stál u dveří. Rodney ho zaregistroval až teď a značně to zkomplikovalo jeho plány na tichý odchod. Nemohl tu přece zůstat. S armádními tresty za „krádeže" Rodney sice obeznámen nebyl, nepochyboval ovšem o tom, že končily velmi, velmi bolestivě. A tomu by se rád vyhnul.

Jakmile generál vyšel z místnosti, ozbrojená stráž se postavila přímo doprostřed dveří.

_Tak, co teď? Mysli! Jsi přece génius! Dobře, co takhle…_

A Rodney se v předstíraných bolestech sesul na podlahu vedle židle, na které seděl, a začal se dožadovat pomoci. Ozbrojený muž k němu okamžitě přiběhl, a jakmile přidřepnul, aby zjistil, co se děje, Rodney židli popadl a vší silou ji přerazil o naklánějícího se muže. Ten okamžitě padl k zemi a zůstal tam ležet.

„Pche, naši nejlépe vycvičenou armádu složí jedna dřevěná židle…"

Na druhou stranu si ovšem neměl na co stěžovat. Čekal, že to bude daleko obtížnější a skoro se připravoval na smrtící duel muže na muže. Tedy vojáka na vědce. Měl matnou představu o tom, kdo by vyhrál.

Teď na to ovšem nebyl čas. Když tak uvážil, měl vlastně štěstí, že tu voják byl. Normálně by musel obejít systém v elektronickém zamykání dveří, jak už si stačil všimnout, teď ale jednoduše vytáhl identifikační kartu z vojákovy vesty a protáhl ji panelem. Tohle se naučil v akčních filmech. Vojáci u sebe vždycky nosí kartičky, které ti otevřou většinu dveří.

Ozvalo se kliknutí a Rodney nakoukl do chodby. Nikde žádná stráž. Už zase ho jednou podcenili. Přesně jako ti idioti ve škole, co si mysleli, že nemá dost odvahy na nějaký vzdor. Spletli se. Všichni.

Než si tahle banda drsných chlápků se směšným vojenským sestřihem uvědomí, že je pryč, bude už někde v zahraničí v novém bytě a s novým jménem. Rozhodně se mu nechtělo vzdávat se jeho současného života uznávaného vědce, který si občas přivydělává kradením různých složek a dokumentů, je to ale daleko lepší, než skončit na doživotí v nějakém malém vězení na okraji světa s nevyváženou stravou a plným sadistických vrahů a jiných zločinců.

Když ho sem vedli, zapamatoval si zhruba cestu. Věděl, že je hluboko v podzemí velkého komplexu a cesta za svobodou vede vlevo dlouhou chodbou, pak doprava, ještě jednou doleva, rovně a výtahem nahoru. Nebo to bylo doprava, doleva, doprava? Kruci! Je tu moc chodeb a cestou se musel ještě soustředit na to, aby nezakopl.

Tak jak ale ven? Sakra, tohle je armáda, určitě tu nemají jen tak rozvěšené ukazatele cesty „Tudy, prosím" a bez rozestavěných hlídek, které kontrolují, kdo budovu opouští a kdo přichází. Možná ale, kdyby ho odsud někdo odvedl…

Čas pro plán B.

Vrátil se do místnosti s bezvědomým vojákem a chtěl mu vytáhnout zbraň z pouzdra. Všiml si ale podivné kovové věci, kterou měla stráž upnutou hned vedle pistole. Přemohla ho zvědavost. Vzal ji do ruky a zkusmo zmáčknul spínač. Věc jako by ožila a rozevřela se. Nic akčnějšího se ale nestalo. Zkusmo zmáčkl podruhé a z vršku vyletěl proud elektřiny. Alespoň to tak vypadalo. Rodney ucuknul, hned ale došel k názoru, že by tahle „zbraň" – podle jeho mínění to nemohlo být nic jiného – mohla být ještě užitečná. Rozhodně vypadá sympatičtěji než vojákova pistole. Rodney neměl rád nic, co zabíjelo lidi. Proud elektřiny se ale na druhou stranu přežít dá, ne?

Vstal a rozběhl se chodbou doprava.

Cestou potkal vojáka a leknutím bez přemýšlení zmáčkl spoušť na jeho nové hračce a namířil na něj. Proud vystřelil a knokautoval vojáka na zem. Rodney k němu v hrůze přiběhl, když mu ale sáhl na krk, aby nahmatal tepnu, ucítil puls.

_Velice užitečná věcička._

Ještě chvíli pokračoval v cestě, namátkově si vybíral místnosti kolem a nakukoval do nich. Siréna se ještě hlasitě ozývala a světla poblikávala. Musel omráčit tři další vojáky, ale jelikož jeho útok nikdo nečekal, bylo to poměrně snadné.

Vybral si jedny dveře a lehce je otevřel. Uvnitř byla spousta monitorů a počítačů a dva lidé odění v bílých pláštích.

_Bože, jak z nějakýho pitomýho akčního filmu s Tomem Cruisem. Až na to, že místo Cruise jsem tu já._

Rodney vpadl do místnosti a oba vědce omráčil.

Přihrnul se k počítačům a začal metodicky, ale velice rychle pracovat. Mezitím už siréna přestala houkat a světla se ustálila na klasické osvětlení.

_Rychleji. Pohni sebou._

Konečně byl hotov. Zmáčkl spouštějící tlačítko a siréna se rozezvučela znovu. Tentokrát zcela pod vedením Rodneyho brilantního plánu.

Postupně všude zhasla světla a rozsvítila se ta s nápisem „Emergency". Na celé základně byla právě vyhlášena evakuace z důvodu úniku jedovatého plynu.

Rodney mohl okamžitě slyšet výsledek své práce. Z chodby se začaly ozývat místy lehce hysterické hlasy a masa lidí přede dveřmi do místnosti s monitory se jistě pohybovala směrem ven. Teď už jen stačilo zapadnout mezi ně a svoboda byla na dosah.

Rodney se pousmál nad nekonečnými možnostmi své geniality a vykročil ke dveřím. Otevřel je a ocitl se tváří v tvář generálu O´Neillovi a třem jiným nepřátelsky vyhlížejícím vojákům.

_Oh._

_Špatné,_ _špatné, špatné…_

_Plán C! Plán C!_

Rodney mírně naklonil hlavu a předvedl něco, co sám považoval za nevinný výraz s kapkou ublíženosti, že ho nikdo nemá rád.

„Tomu nebudete věřit, generále!" Začal pomalu, nemohl si ale pomoct a po chvíli drmolil o sto šest. „Poslušně jsem na vás čekal v té… té… výslechové místnosti a… říkám si, že ta siréna už musí všechny štvát a… podle toho, jak dlouho trvala… že… že ji nemůžete vypnout. Tak jsem jen… jen jsem chtěl být užitečný alespoň naposledy, než mě pošlete na nějaké odlehlé místo a necháte mě tam umřít… což není moc humánní, ani od armády, víte? V podstatě jsem nic neudělal. Jo, zabít někoho, to by si zasloužilo smrt, bolestivou a pomalou… ale tohle-" názorně kolem sebe rozhodil rukama. „Už jsem se vám zmínil o Listině práv a svobod každého Američana… a Kanaďana? Podle vašeho výrazu asi ne… Je to velice zajímavé… můžu vám odrecitovat nějaké pasáže týkající se mého… hm…případu. V článku jedna paragrafu-"

„Proboha, McKayi, nadechněte se!" generál s ním lehce zatřásl a posadil ho do nejbližší židle.

A Rodney začal hyperventilovat.

_Oni mě zabijou. Oni mě fakt zabijou. Do hazlu, to přeci nejde!_

Rodney uskutečnil poslední zoufalý pokus utéct pryč, jeden ze stojících vojáků ho ale zachytil a překvapivě jemně usadil zpátky na židli. Ten kousek projevené laskavosti za celý den, co do něj jen všichni hrubě strkali, Rodneyho trochu uklidil, takže zůstal sedět bez hnutí na místě a podíval se vojákovi do očí. Byly zářivě zelené.

„No tak, uklidněte se. Nikdo vám tu nechce ublížit. Slibuju."

Rodney tomu z nějakého důvodu uvěřil.

„No, když už jsme všichni přestali panikařit," generál tleskl rukama, „co kdybychom to tu dali do pořádku? Doktore, předpokládám, že dokážete odvolat tu hromadnou paniku, kterou jste způsobil?"

Rodney pomalu přikývl a odšoural se k hlavnímu počítači. Cítil při tom na sobě vojákův intenzivní pohled, jenž provázel každý jeho pohyb. Netrpělivě se oklepal a během minutky vypnul alarm a vše vrátil do normálu.

Generál mezitím nařídil zbývajícím dvěma stojícím vojákům, aby zajistili lékařskou pomoc pro bezvědomé vědce na podlaze. Samozřejmě by měli být v pořádku, předpisy jsou ale předpisy.

„Ehm…" Rodney se otočil na generála.

„Ano?"

„Možná byste se ještě chtěli pro jistotu porozhlédnout na chodbě po čtyřech dalších vojácích a jednom ve výslechové místnosti…"

Voják se zelenýma očima se pobaveně usmál a O´Neill zdvihl jedno obočí. „Opravdu? A já vás slyšel jasně říkat, že jste jen chtěl vypnout sirénu. Nestačilo to těm vojákům prostě jen říct? Musel jste do nich hned střílet?"

Rodney si nebyl úplně jistý, zda má brát generálovu narážku vážně nebo ne, takže radši mlčel a očima usilovně hypnotizoval zem pod nohama. Dokonce ani generála neopravil.

_ Vždyť do nich nestřílel! Tři z nich omráčil jakýmsi výbojem energie a jednoho prostě přetáhl židlí. Copak za to může? Mají si je líp trénovat, když je zvládne složit obyčejný civilista! A ke všemu civilista jako je Rodney! _

„No nic," generál mávl rukou, „oni se z toho dostanou. Aspoň si budou příště dávat větší pozor. Teď ovšem k věci. Nejste tu, abychom vás… zabili, nebo cokoli jste si myslel a… hm, ten chlap s divnými vlasy vedle mě je plukovník John Sheppard."

Rodney sice absolutně nechápal, jak jeho osud souvisí se jménem toho plukovníka, nic ale neříkal a počkal, až co dalšího O´Neill řekne.

„Jak to jenom… Viděl jste někdy Star Trek?"

„Co?"

„Star Trek – spousta mimozemšťanů, létajících vesmírných lodí, charizmatických generálů a-"

„Já vím, co je Star Trek!" vyštěkl Rodney.

„No dobře, dobře."

_Je to vůbec možné… O´Neill se zatvářil skoro až ublíženě? Co je tohle za ústav? Nejdřív ho sem dovlečou s pytlem na hlavě, aby mu pak vyprávěli o sci-fi seriálech?_

„Na chvíli si představte, že je to skutečné, že vesmírné lodě existují, že můžeme cestovat do různých galaxií, navštěvovat cizí mimozemské světy…"

„Ah, jistě. Zrovna včera jsem v parku narazil na jednorožce. On mě varoval, že dneska budu mít špatný den a já jsem mu nevěřil." Rodney na tváři vykouzlil lehce křivý úsměv a opřel se o stůl za sebou.

Na nepříjemnou chvíli nastalo ticho.

„Tak tady má dobrá snaha jít na to pomalu končí. Pojďte s námi," rozkázal generál a vyšel z místnosti.

Sheppard počkal, až Rodney vyjde za O´Neillem a vykročil za ním. Tím mu uzavřel jakýkoli další pokus na útěk. Ne, že by Rodney znovu chtěl riskovat generálovu kapacitu trpělivosti, měl ale takový pocit, že se tu z Rodneyho pokusí udělat blázna a pak ho odklidit do nějaké léčebny pro psychicky narušené.

Krásně a čistě provedeno. Velice elegantní řešení.

Konečně dorazili do další kontrolní místnosti. Všude pobíhali lidé - vědci, vojáci a panoval tu pracovní ruch typický pro různá výzkumná centra. Naproti němu bylo obrovské okno. Generál kývl směrem k oknu a Rodney přistoupil blíž. Výjev pod ním byl naprosto fascinující. Ohromný kovový kruh uprostřed velké šedé místnosti a před ním vojáci připravení střílet.

_Na co? Na ten kruh?_

Rodney přimhouřil oči a uviděl po obvodu kruhu symboly s devíti, pravidelně uspořádanými šipkami. Trochu to připomínalo pouťový kolotoč, na kterém se daly vyhrát různé ceny. Najednou se šipka rozsvítila a kruh se začal otáčet. Rodney sebou leknutím škubl a o krok ustoupil. Narazil do něčeho měkkého, a když se za sebe ohlédl, spatřil plukovníka, jak stojí těsně za ním a také pozoruje kruh za sklem. Sheppard se na něj usmál a pobídl ho, ať se dívá dál. Rodney se tedy otočil zpátky a přistoupil, co nejblíže to šlo, ke sklu.

V tom se kruh jakoby zastavil a vytryskla z něj obrovská masa… čeho? Plazmy? Vypadalo to skoro jako voda, o čemž Rodney dost pochyboval. Masa se stáhla zpět a vytvořila klidnou vertikální hladinu a…

_Pane Bože! Oni tím začali přicházet nějací lidé. Před chvílí v místnosti nebyl nikdo jiný, než vojáci před kruhem! Tak jo, záhada vyřešena. CHTĚJÍ z něj udělat šílence!_

„Tohle," promluvil někdo za ním, „je Hvězdná brána. Umožňuje nám cestovat mezihvězdným prostorem a objevovat nové civilizace."

Ten někdo měl rozcuchané hnědé vlasy a brýle.

O´Neill se na něj otočil. „Nezapomeň na objevování nových technologií, Danieli."

„Ah, jistě, jistě. Pro armádu priorita číslo jedna. Doktore?" otočil se na Rodneyho, „Šel byste prosím se mnou? Ukážu vám nějaké další zajímavé vynálezy a seznámím vás s tímto programem."

Rodney se nejistě podíval na generála. Ten souhlasně přikývl a Rodney neměl na vybranou, než odevzdaně vykročit za Danielem.

O´Neill se otočil na Shepparda. „Tak, jelikož teď nemám už nic jiného na práci, dáte si se mnou v kantýně to odporné želé, co mi z nějakého důvodu tak chutná?"

John se pousmál. „Jistě, pane."

**xxx**

„Takže, pokud to dobře chápu, vy potřebujete pomoc." Rodney stál zády ke stolu, za kterým O´Neill seděl, a samolibě se pohupoval na špičkách. Doktor Daniel Jackson s Johnem Sheppardem stáli opodál a celou scénu potichu sledovali. Daniel právě McKaye přivedl po třech hodinách ke generálovi do kanceláře poté, co mu _stručně _vysvětlil celý program Hvězdné brány a nalezeného města Atlantidy v galaxii Pegas.

„Vy mě nechcete zabít, ale" Rodney se otočil k O´Neillovi a dramaticky na něj ukázal prstem, „potřebujete **mou pomoc**." Další samolibý úsměv.

„Vaše pověst vás předchází. Jste opravdu **génius**, doktore." Generál poznamenal sarkasticky.

Rodney se zamyslel. „No jo, slýchávám to dost často. Samozřejmě je to naprosto zasl-"

„Prokrista, McKayi! Sklapněte už!"

„Dobře, dobře. Uklidněte se." Rodney rozhodil ruce v obranném gestu. „Vypadáte hodně vystresovaně, generále. Co takhle dovolená? Slyšel jsem, že na Mauri je touhle dobou vážně krásně." A zasněně se zahleděl do dáli.

„Musím říct, že jste mi byl sympatičtější, když jste se mě bál," podotkl O´Neill.

McKay se na něj ublíženě podíval. „Já musím říct, že takhle jsem daleko spokojenější zase já. Když vím, že velká vláda Spojených států potřebuje **mojí pomoc**."

„Ještě pořád vás můžu dát zabít."

To Rodneyho přimělo změnit téma. „Fajn, fajn. Podstatné je to, že po mně zkrátka chcete, abych se vzdal všeho, co tu mám a připojil se k expedici v jiné galaxii s možností, že mě tam něco zabije a už se nevrátím."

_Panebože, v jiné galaxii! Ještě pořád to znělo tak neuvěřitelně. Vlastně, pro Rodneyho to bude uvěřitelné, až když se tam dostane. Do té doby, rozhodl se, to bude spadat do kategorie zajímavých, leč podezřelých nabídek._

„Abyste se vzdal všeho? Neříkejte, že i přes život, který vedete, je něco, čeho byste se musel vzdát," podotkl pobaveně O´Neill.

To Rodneyho zaskočilo. Vlastně, nikdy nad tím zatím moc nepřemýšlel, a ani o tom přemýšlet nechtěl, ale generál měl pravdu. Čeho by se Rodney musel vzdát? Svého malého, bezcenného bytu? Nenaplňující práce nebo občasných přivýdělků, ze kterých mu bylo nanic? Co jiného na světě měl, že by bolelo vzdát se toho? Rodinu? To těžko, ti primitivové, kteří sami sebe nazývali rodiči, jsou mrtví. S Jeannie nemluvil už přes deset let. Jediné, co v tomhle životě měl, byla jeho minulost, a ta byla ze všeho nejdrtivější.

V jediném okamžiku si vybavil všechno to utrpení ve škole, doma i venku. Byl zvyklý na to, že lidé kolem něj, kteří se nedokázali vypořádat s jeho inteligencí vnitřně, si svou frustraci vybíjeli na něm. Studenti ve škole, ostatní děti venku. Jeho rodiče. Stále si živě vzpomínal na první ránu, kterou od otce kdy dostal. Bolelo to a hodně. Ne fyzicky, ale něco uvnitř něj jakoby se zlomilo. Nemohl už věřit nikomu, ani doma nebyl v bezpečí.

Když za ním jednoho dne přišla CIA a chtěla, aby pro ni pracoval, znamenalo to pro něj vysvobození. Vždycky toužil po tom, že někdo přijde a vytáhne ho z té mizérie. Teď to přišlo a on mohl být poprvé v životě volný. Žádné předsudky, jen lidé, kteří si ho vážili pro to, čím byl. Bohužel ten pocit vydržel jen chvíli. Malou chviličku, než domů přišli jeho vážení rodiče a rozhodně odmítli se svého jediného syna vzdát. Koneckonců, kdo by se pak staral o malou Jeannie?

Zkrátka, jediná dobrá věc, kterou kdy udělali, byla, že zemřeli. Při autonehodě. Poprvé si to uvědomil na jejich pohřbu a z nějakého důvodu ho ta myšlenka pobavila. Natolik, že se, uprostřed toho všeho, truchlících příbuzných a blízkých přátel jeho rodičů, rozesmál. Smál se tak, jako ještě nikdy v životě. Všichni okolo na něj vyděšeně zírali a jemu to bylo jedno. Jeho rodiče poprvé v životě udělali něco nesobeckého, něco pro Rodneyho. Zemřeli. Zemřeli, a tím mu zajistili částečnou svobodu.

Vzpomněl si i na Bobbyho. Co by tomu všemu asi teď řekl? Určitě by mu dal lehký pohlavek a nazval ho pitomcem, že v tak velký okamžik svého života přemýšlí o něm…

Vlastně, to, že by od své minulosti mohl jen tak utéct a nechat ji za sebou by pro něj bylo osvobozující.

Chce to. Musí to udělat.

Pro sebe.

O´Neill si muže před sebou zamračeně prohlížel. Že by zase řekl něco, co neměl? Obyčejně sám sebe považoval za taktního člověka, tedy, když jím být chtěl, párkrát ale stejně narazil na něco, na co neměl. Nic si z toho ale nedělal a ostatní to prostě přešli. McKay měl před chvílí naprosto bezprostřední a veselou náladu ze všeho toho nového kolem. Vlastně posledních 15 minut poskakoval kolem jako veverka na steroidech. Teď ovšem najednou z ničeho nic naprosto zvážněl, až zesmutněl, a ponořil se do sebe. V očích měl bolest, jakou Jack častokrát nevídal. Nebylo to nic dobrého.

Všechno ale trvalo jen pár sekund. McKay se okamžitě probral a nasadil si opět masku zdvořilého zájmu.

„Vlastně máte pravdu. Tak kdy můžu začít?"

O´Neilla to poměrně zaskočilo, nic na sobě ale nedal znát a přepnul do profesního módu. „Daedalus odlétá za tři dny. Do té doby můžete být tady na základně a zahrnovat Daniela odbornými otázkami. Jistě bude nadšený." Jack přes Rodneyho rameno mrknul na Daniela.

„A moje věci?" zeptal se Rodney.

„Ah, ano. Vezměte tady Shepparda. Jistě vás rád odveze domů a pomůže s balením."

McKay se pomalu otočil a pochybovačně si plukovníka prohlédl od shora dolů a pro jistotu, aby mu nic neuniklo, ještě od zdola nahoru. Ne, nevypadal nijak zvlášť nebezpečně. Popravdě, nevypadal ani jako voják. _Co je to stejně s těmi vlasy? _Sheppard zkrátka vypadal jako dokonalý příklad někoho, kdo určitě není vojákem. No, možná až na ty vypracované svaly a…

Rodney zrudl a otočil se zpátky ke generálovi.

„Fajn, to by šlo," řekl co nejvíc ležérně.

O´Neill se usmál. „Je to tedy všechno?"

Rodney se na něj nejistě podíval. „Mám ještě jednu otázku…"

„Ano?"

„Hm… když jste mi nechtěli ublížit, tak proč mě sem proboha vleklo celé armádní komando a ještě s pytlem přes hlavu?" zeptal se opatrně. _Protože, vážně… o co jim šlo? Vypadat drsně?_

Generál se sladce usmál, jako by na tu otázku čekal celou dobu.

„To pro případ, že byste se nechtěl k expedici přidat. Zařídili bychom vám hezký pobyt v psychiatrické léčebně bez toho, že znáte naší adresu. Hrozba pro stát by byla humánně odstraněna a my bychom zůstali v anonymitě. Elegantní, že?"

**xxx**

Plukovník John Sheppard vedl chodbou Rodneyho z podzemního komplexu ven směrem k autu, které na ně čekalo. Šel jistým krokem, ale pomalu, aby mu doktor stačil. Poskytl mu tak možnost zapamatovat si, kudy se dostat ven v případě potřeby, aniž by musel opět zalarmovat celé velitelství. McKay na Johna udělal docela dojem. Samozřejmě, budou s ním určitě problémy, a to velké. Velké problémy s velkým P. Na druhou stranu ale McKay vypadal velice schopně. A to samozřejmě nemyslel fyzický vzhled, i když, no… Dobře, další věc, které si na doktorovi všiml po jeho nadměrné gestikulaci a jeho hlubokých modrých očí, bylo jeho krásně tvarované pozadí. Ne, to samozřejmě John nemyslel. Myslel tím, že Rodney dokázal přelstít půlku velitelství, a kdyby na něj vojáci neumístili při převozu lokátor, asi by ho s generálem ani nenašli. A to všechno v jemu neznámém prostředí.

No, dá se říct, že McKay bude ještě užitečný.

„Hm… Takže, co tu dělá takový nevoják jako ty?" ozval se doktor vedle něj.

„Nevoják?"

„No jasně, jsi přesně ten typ, co nevypadá jako voják. To je v armádě trochu mimo, ne?"

John se na něj jen podíval a zdvihl obočí.

„Teda," začal se Rodney bránit a zběsile přitom máchat rukama, „neber to nějak špatně. Jen prostě nejsi ten správný typ pro armádu. Eh… teda samozřejmě, že jsi ten správný typ pro armádu. Jenom ne úplně vzhledově. Ne, že bych si tě nějak prohlížel, to ne, jenom nemáš ten správný vojenský sestřih. Nic proti tvým vlasům, jsou fajn, jenom ne armádní… Teda, pokud vlasy můžou být armádní…"

John se pobaveně usmál. „Pojďte, doktore." Přivedl ho k výtahu a spolu do něj vklouzli. Dál už to vypadalo, že McKay bude raději mlčet.

Vydrželo to jen deset minut. Byli už na cestě v autě, když se Rodney zase rozpovídal. Zahrnul Johna na sebe nenavazujícími větami o kočce, kterou kdysi měl, o škole, kam chodil, o tuposti většiny lidí, se kterými se kdy setkal a o úžasných zařízeních, kterými ho doktor Jackson zahrnul.

„Prý máš ATA gen. Ještě jsem nezjišťoval podrobnosti, ale základem je, že ti umožňuje aktivovat různá antická zařízení. Tak jste se dostali na Atlantidu." McKay najednou přestal mluvit a zadíval se na Johna, jako by čekal reakci. Po tak dlouhé době doktorova monologu Shepparda trochu zaskočilo, že po něm chce, aby něco řekl.

Navíc popravdě ani nevěděl, jak by na to měl reagovat, řekl jen. „No jo… užitečná věcička." _Bezva, teď vypadá jako idiot…_

Rodney se ale jen rozzářil a pokračoval šťastně dál. „Máš úplnou pravdu. Daniel říkal, že jste vyvinuli genovou terapii. Myslíš, že bych ji mohl podstoupit?"

„Jo, určitě by se to dalo zařídit. Nemá to sice tak silný účinek, pokud se to uchytí, na většinu věcí to ale funguje." _Tak, vidíš? Tohle znělo inteligentněji. Jen tak dál._

Po zbytek cesty mluvil zase už jenom McKay. Většinu lidí by to asi štvalo, Johnovi to ale připadalo docela milé. Sám se soustředil na cestu a Rodneyho poslouchal jen napůl. Svým zvráceným způsobem to bylo celkem uklidňující. McKay se občas sám od sebe zastavil, nejspíš aby se nadechl, a po chvíli pokračoval dál. Vypadalo to, že nemá rád ticho. Nebo se jen rád poslouchá, což bylo o dost pravděpodobnější.

Po dlouhé cestě pak konečně stáli před doktorovým bytem. Dveře zůstaly od ranního zásahu pootevřené.

Rodney se na Johna nervózně usmál. „Nechceš počkat venku? Mám tam docela nepořádek…"

Sheppard na něj mrkl. „Ani ne," řekl s úsměvem, „rád si prohlédnu byt velkého génia."

„Ha, ty víš, jak se to slovo skloňuje? Jsem ohromen." McKay se na něj ušklíbnul a vešel dovnitř.

Taková poznámka vyžadovala odplatu. John vešel za ním a cestou se jakoby omylem otřel doktorovi o rameno. „Znám spoustu věcí. Možná vás to až překvapí." zašeptal mu do ucha. McKay se poplašeně otočil a John se na něj velice nevinně a zároveň až vyzývavě usmál. Pohled, o kterém věděl, že každého odzbrojí. Taky ho doma dost často před zrcadlem trénoval a během let praxe vylepšoval do naprosté dokonalosti.

Rodney na něj zaraženě mrkl. Jednou. Dvakrát. Pak zrudl, prudce se otočil a překotně začal sbírat věci a házet je na jednu hromadu. John se pro sebe samolibě usmál. _Jo, poznat sílu mého šarmu každého dostane._ A Rodneyho reakce byla víc než uspokojivá. Víc než roztomilá. Stálo to za to.

**xxx**

Po zabalení všech, pro Rodneyho důležitých, věcí, včetně jeho trička „Jsem s géniem" se zase ocitli v autě na cestě zpět na velitelství.

John byl McKayovým bytem poněkud zklamán. Čekal útočiště šíleného vědce a místo toho ho přivítal klasicky zařízený byt s předpokládaným chaosem uvnitř. Ač spousta věcí byla rozházená, byla rozházená systematicky a podle daných pravidel. Ve výsledku se to za nepořádek považovat ani nedalo. Dál bylo v bytě všechno naprosto normální. Tedy, možná až na celou jednu stěnu polepenou všemi možnými certifikáty, vyznamenáními a Rodneyema, kteří si buď podávají ruku s někým důležitým, nebo drží nějakou cenu a samolibě se usmívají do fotoaparátu. Další věc, která Johna trochu zarazila, byla, že McKayovy ostatní orámečkované fotky někoho jiného, než něho, byly fotografie kočky a pak asi šestnáctiletého Rodneyho s nějakým klukem. Ten druhý měl krátké hnědé vlasy a přívětivý úsměv. Oba dva se šťastně zubili do objektivu. Jinak nic. Žádné fotografie rodiny.

John pak pozoroval, jak Rodney k fotkám přistoupil. Fotografii kočky zabalil okamžitě, u druhé fotky ale na okamžik zaváhal. Jako by si nebyl jistý, zda si ji má vzít s sebou. Nakonec odevzdaně vzdychl, popadl ji a opatrně položil sklem dolů navrch oblečení, připraveného v kufru. Johna zajímalo, kdo na té fotografii byl, řekl si ale, že protentokrát nebude nejvhodnější ptát se na to. Za čas na to určitě přijde řeč, teď se ale neznají natolik dobře, aby mu McKay bez váhání a upřímně odpověděl.

Zbytek cesty si už jenom povídali a tentokrát se John i aktivně rozhovoru účastnil. Zjistil, že bavit se s Rodneym McKayem je bez ohledu na jeho charakter opravdu zábavné. Užíval si to. Mluvili o všem možném. O obyčejných věcech jako je hudba a filmy nebo znovu o programu Hvězdné brány a John dokonce Rodneymu vyprávěl, jak se dostal do letectva. Vyprávěl mu i o svém despotickém otci, o němž se nikomu ještě nikdy nezmínil. Povídat si s Rodneym ho ale jakoby uvedlo do stavu naprosté pohody a nějak ho nutilo říct mu toho co nejvíc. Vlastně mu toho řekl víc, než kdy někomu za celý svůj život řekl. A nevadilo mu to.

Když se dostali na velitelství, John Rodneymu podal kufr, který pro něj nesl a usmál se na něj. „No, tady tě na pár dní opustím. Uvidíme se až na Daedalovi, takže do té doby buď hodný, poslouchej generála a snaž se nic nevyhodit do vzduchu."

Rodney na tváři vykouzlil nevinný úsměv. „Když generál bude hodný na mě, slibuju, že nic nevybouchne."

**xxx**

Za dobu Sheppardovy nepřítomnosti nic naštěstí neexplodovalo a všichni se tak mohli v poklidu transportovat na Daedala. Pro Johna byla cesta na lodi v Rodneyho přítomnosti nejlépe strávený čas, jaký kdy prožil. Nikdy dopředu nevěděl, co se v Rodneyho hlavě zrodí. Bylo to jako velká horská dráha.

Jeden večer ho třeba Rodney probudil, že má hlad. Následně se tedy potichu vloupali do kantýny a zbytek noci tam proseděli, povídali si a cpali se jídlem.

Když se nad tím John zamyslel, vypadalo to, že Rodney vůbec nespí. Pořád někde běhal a zkoumal věci kolem sebe. Křičel na lidi a pak jim s něčím pomáhal. Stěžoval si na tupost ostatních, pak byl ale nadšený, když ho pozvali na partii šachů. Byl naštvaný, když zjistil, že není tak snadné Johna v šachách porazit a pak za ním chodil skoro každý den, aby si zahráli. Rodney byl zkrátka plný protikladů, něco jiného říkal a jinak jednal.

A John začal pomalu prahnout po objevení Rodneyho skutečného já. Toho, co se skrývá hluboko uvnitř a je tak zranitelné. Toužil ho objevit a starat se o něj. Postarat se, aby Rodney měl všechno, co chtěl a po čem toužil a chránit ho před vším, co by mu mohlo ublížit. John ještě nikdy v životě takovýto pocit nezažil a nejdřív ho to samozřejmě vyděsilo. První den, kdy ten pocit objevil, se snažil Rodneymu vyhýbat. Třeba ten pocit zmizí a John se tak bude moct vrátit k pohodlné variantě fyzické přitažlivosti, protože ta se přece zvládnout dá.

Nevyšlo to. Ten vtíravý pocit, který měl někde uvnitř sebe a který ho tak znervózňoval, ještě víc zesílil. Jako by toužil po Rodneyho přítomnosti a chtěl, aby se tomu John poddal.

A tak John kapituloval. Bylo to velice nebezpečné a ještě si ani nebyl pořádně jistý, co ten pocit znamená, ale co jiného mohl dělat? Jediné východisko bylo nechat to plynout a počkat, až ten pocit sám zmizí.

Nezmizel. A když všichni vstoupili po několika dalších dnech na půdu Atlantidy, uvědomil si, že má velký problém. Velký problém s velkým P.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dobře,nejprve chci poděkovat své betě - Ano! Mám jednu! xD Takže pokud se v povídce najdou nějaké chyby, svěřujte své výhružky jí... ne sranda - směřujte je stále a jen mě :D**  
**Záležitost druhá - někomu by se mohlo z tohoto dílu zdát, že nemám ráda Zelenku - opak je pravdou. Chtěla jsem ho zakomponovat do dílu a tohle se zdálo jako naprosto ideální. A pokud někomu přijde moc OOC, tak myslím, že na jeho místě by reagovala stejně většina lidí - vše se vysvětlí, věřte mi :) A to, že je lehce podrážděný? Kdo by nebyl, kdyby ho každý den ohrožovali mimozemšťani a lidé kolem by nevěděli, co dělat :D Já bych si hodila mašli už dávno xD**

**xxx**

_Rodneymu bylo patnáct, když nastoupil do prvního ročníku na univerzitu. Nepředpokládal, že by si zde našel nějaké přátele, ale nevadilo mu to. Byl s tím smířený. Koneckonců se dosud obešel i bez nich. Děti ze školy ho neměly rády, protože byl chytřejší a zaobíral se věcmi, kterým nerozuměly. Tady se k Rodneymu chovali nejprve pohrdavě, protože byl mladší než oni, a po čase se záští, protože byl mladší a chytřejší než oni. _

_Proto ho také překvapilo, že jednou, když seděl na obědě a potichu jedl se skloněnou hlavou, přisedli si k němu dva kluci ze stejného ročníku._

_„Ahoj." První z nich měl kaštanové vlasy a zářivý úsměv. Rodney na něj jen nechápavě zíral._

_„Tak a teď máš odpovědět ty ‚ahoj' a já se pak představím ‚jsem Bobby a tohle je můj kamarád Radek'" máchnul rukou směrem ke svému společníkovi, který se taky usmál. Měl rozcuchané tmavé vlasy a brýle na očích. Rodney dál mlčel, takže Bobby znovu promluvil. „No, a teď máš pokračovat s představováním ty, takže…"_

_„Eh-" dostal ze sebe Rodney. _

_Bobby mu pomohl. „Tvoje jméno?"_

_Rodney se trochu vzpamatoval a zkusil dohnat ztracený první dojem. „R… Rodney McKay."_

_„Výborně, takže se někam dostáváme. Rodney, těší mě." Bobby ležérně pokynul hlavou a podal mu ruku. Rodney ji nejistě chytil, přesvědčen, že jde o nějaký další vtip ze strany studentů. Ještě jen nevěděl, jak z toho ven. Bobby se ale pouze zářivě usmál a ruku mu pevně stiskl. Radek se celou dobu jen culil._

_Rodney měl mezitím dost času, aby se vzpamatoval. Sebral veškerou odvahu, kterou v sobě našel a ostře na oba vyjel. „Sice nevím, o co vám dvěma jde, můžu vás ale ujistit, že vám nebudu dělat žádného klauna, abyste si zkrátili volnou chvíli terorizováním mě. Takže vám ušetřím čas, můžete jít."_

_Bobby na něj chvíli nechápavě civěl. Radek mu přispěchal na pomoc a začal Rodneyho uklidňovat. „Nic takového jsme nezamýšleli, tady Bobby chtěl jenom poznat to děcko, o kterém všichni mluví. Víš jak, patnáct let a ví toho víc, než většina profesorů? Žádné vedlejší úmysly jsme neměli."_

_Rodney se přemohl a ignoroval to „děcko"._

_„Jo, to je fakt, kámo." Bobby se vzpamatoval a znovu rozzářil tvář úsměvem. Od teď bude opatrnější. „Budeš to mít asi dost těžký, co?" _

_Jakkoli se Rodney snažil od všech izolovat, párkrát už se mu stalo, že mu někdo tuhle otázku položil. Učitelé převážně. On na ni vždycky odpovídal stejně monotónně. „Ne, všechno je v pořádku, mám spoustu jiných skvělých věcí v mém životě. Děkuju pěkně."_

_Rodney zdvihl hlavu a zadíval se na okamžik Bobbymu do očí. Byly celé zelené, laskavým a přívětivým způsobem._

_ „Jo, nestojí to za nic," přiznal._

**xxx**

Doktor Radek Zelenka sám sebe považoval za klidného a vyrovnaného člověka. To bylo před Atlantidou. Ode dne, kdy vkročil do Hvězdné brány a nechal se transportovat několik miliard světelných let až do tohohle antického města, šlo všechno z kopce.

Lidé kolem nedělali, co po nich chtěl, měli spoustu hloupých otázek a Radkova trpělivost postupem času slábla. Když první den zaslechl dva vědce, jak dumají nad malým antickým předmětem s tím, že „divně tiká", vyrval jim ho z ruky a naštěstí zavčas tu bombu zneškodnil. Když to samé udělali o tři měsíce později, jen ta bomba měla místo červené barvy barvu modrou, vyrval jim ji z ruky, naštěstí zavčas ji zneškodnil a pak na ně hodinu v kuse řval.

Takže, když mu jednoho dne na týdenní poradě bylo doktorkou Elizabeth Weirovou oznámeno, že mu přibude posila, z počátku byl skeptický. To trvalo zhruba dvě minuty, než se dozvěděl, kdo ta posila bude.

Doktor Rodney McKay.

Kdyby v ten okamžik pil, nejspíš by dramaticky vyprskl. Naštěstí nic takového zrovna nedělal, takže se mohl ponořit do vzpomínek a užírat se potichu zevnitř. Rodney? Ze všech lidí na světě chtějí Rodneyho! Pravda, z hlediska inteligence tu měl být už dávno před Radkem, to teď bylo ale jedno. Jak se k němu má krucinál chovat? Zabít ho hned a veřejně nebo později a tajně? Jenom vtip. Něco takového samozřejmě neudělá, na druhou stranu ale nemůže jen tak sedět a nedělat nic, zatímco se tu McKay bude naparovat, jako by mu to tu patřilo.

„Radku?" Elizabethin hlas ho vytrhl z přemýšlení.

„Ano?"

„Chtěla jsem po tobě pravidelné hlášení."

„Ah, jistě."

**xxx**

„Tak, vítej doma." John Sheppard se usmál na svého společníka a vedl ho do konferenční místnosti.

Rodney se cestou energicky rozhlížel kolem a očima jakoby se snažil všechno vstřebat a zapamatovat si to. John si v duchu snažil představit, jaké by asi bylo, kdyby se Rodney takhle díval na něj. Myšlenku ovšem rychle zapudil, potřepal hlavou, jemně Rodneyho chytil za paži a navedl ho do místnosti, kde už na ně čekala Elizabeth s malým gangem důležitých členů expedice, aby Rodneyho spěšně zasvětila do chodu Atlantidy.

Když vstoupili dovnitř, rozhlédl se. Ano, byli tu všichni důležití. Vedle Elizabeth tu kolem dlouhého stolu seděli doktor Beckett, Ronon, Teyla a Zelenka. Elizabeth okamžitě vyskočila a přistoupila k Rodneymu, aby mu potřásla rukou. Poté začala všechny představovat.

Pokud by měl být John upřímný, trochu očekával nějaký, jakýkoli, McKayovský výstup a upřímně se na něj těšil. Nemohl si pomoct, ale takovéhle okamžiky si prostě užíval. Za ten čas, který strávili na Daedalovi si už navykl sledovat Rodneyho, když se rozčiloval, když se povyšoval nad ostatní nebo když byl do něčeho s dětinskou radostí zabrán. Možná to nebylo normální, ale John si tyhle okamžiky oblíbil a s lás- ehm… radostí přitom Rodneyho pozoroval.

Takže to, že byl Rodney po celou dobu vítání téměř potichu a odpovídal jenom, když byl tázán, bylo velice překvapivé. Navíc většinu času strávil tím, že hypnotizoval stůl před sebou, a když už zvednul hlavu, díval se jen na… Zelenku? A Zelenka pro změnu nesledoval nic jiného než Rodneyho.

Tak jo, řekl si John, že by se ti dva znali? Vypadalo to tak. Taky to vypadalo, že přáteli nebyli. Později se na to Rodneyho bude muset zeptat. Přeci musí vědět o všem, co by ho mohlo trápit, čistě z profesního hlediska, samozřejmě…

**xxx**

Po schůzi ukázal John Rodneymu jeho pokoj a nechal ho v klidu si vybalit. Mezitím zašel do jídelny. Vzal si tác, naložil si na něj jakousi hromadu čehosi a zamířil ke stolu, kde seděl jeho tým.

„Tak co říkáte na našeho nového vědce a pravděpodobně i člena týmu?" nadhodil, když si sedal.

„Zdá se velice laskavý a tichý. Věřím ovšem, že jen potřebuje čas na zorientování," začala Teyla.

Ronon měl plnou pusu a tak, ať už řekl cokoli, vyšlo to jako dlouhé „blmmmmmpmmhodě".

Sheppard si je změřil pohledem, jako by se oba zbláznili. „Vážně? McKay laskavý a tichý? Ten chlap by si předvolal na kobereček i Kavanagha a do minuty ho rozbrečel." Triumfálně nabodl kousek masa a nacpal si ho do pusy.

„Nevím, proč z toho máš takovou radost, doktor McKay mi ale nepřipadá jako typ člověka, kterého jsi právě popsal," oponovala mu Teyla.

John sám nevěděl, proč z toho má radost. Možná to bylo tím, že o Rodneym věděl něco, co ostatní ještě neměli šanci poznat?

_Výborně, jak dětinsky se ještě může chovat?_

Pravda byla, že se mu Rodneyho změna k lepšímu… horšímu… cokoli… nelíbila. Za tu krátkou dobu, co ho znal, si už navykl na jeho každodenní stěžování, neustálé přehánění, panické záchvaty a všechny ty drobnosti, které z Rodneyho dělaly Rodneyho. Absolutně byl proti jakékoli změně v jeho chování. Sobecké? Možná.

_Je mu to jedno? Jo._

Naštěstí se John nemusel uchylovat k žádným akcím typu „zachraňte Rodneyho ego", neboť se k němu v tu chvíli přes celou jídelnu donesl zvučný a naštvaný hlas. Otočil se za ním a srdce mu poskočilo radostí.

Rodney stál s tácem u výdejního pultu, v ruce svíral misku s citronovou pěnou a vypadal, že s ní každou chvíli začne kuchaře mlátit po hlavě.

„Čemu z toho, že jsem alergický na citrusy, vy omezenci nerozumíte? Mám to snad hláskovat, nebo co? Beckett vám měl poslat seznam všeho, co mi dávat nemáte, pokud se chcete dožít zítřka, protože jestli se **mně** něco stane, zatáhnu **vás** dolů s sebou!"

Kuchař vypadal, že se každou chvíli zhroutí. John ho obdivoval, že ještě stojí na nohou. Rozhlédl se kolem a ano, teď už je pozorovala celá jídelna. Kuchař se vypjal, jak jen v dané situaci bylo možné, a co nejdůstojněji odpověděl: „Samozřejmě jsme ten seznam dostali, ale-"

„Takže problém je v tom, že neumíte číst!" utnul ho Rodney.

Na to kuchař chvíli nemohl najít odpověď. Navíc byl každou chvíli bledší a bledší. John se rychle zvedl a šel to malé divadlo ukončit. Jakkoli zvráceně ho to představení bavilo, nechtěl hned v Rodneyho první den řešit případ nervového zhroucení. Přistoupil k němu a položil mu ruku na rameno.

„McKayi, proč tohohle milého pána nenecháš trápit se tou hroznou chybou o samotě, nevezmeš si něco jiného a nepůjdeš si k nám sednout."

Rodney se k němu prudce otočil a nejspíš chtěl něco odseknout. Dvakrát otevřel a zase zavřel pusu, nic ho ale nenapadlo, a tak to vzdal, otočil se a vzal si talíř s bramborami a masem z tácu vojáka, který stál za ním, a rázně zamířil ke stolu. Sheppard se na mariňáka omluvně usmál a podal mu citronovou pěnu. Voják ji automaticky vzal a John mu nenechal čas na vzpamatování a rychle zmizel za McKayem ke stolu.

Když k němu dorazil, Rodney už seděl, nadsvětelnou rychlostí do sebe házel jídlo a přitom něco hlasitě vykládal Rononovi a Teyle. Oba dva na něj koukali dost vyjeveně. John si sednul na volné místo vedle Rodneyho a obdařil své společníky na druhé straně stolu „já to říkal" pohledem.

Dalších pět minut, během kterých Rodney všechno spořádal, proběhlo celkem klidně. Teyla se nenechala vyprovokovat, když se jí McKay snažil přesvědčit, že atosianští bohové existovat nemůžou a Ronon se bavil tím, že pokaždé, když se na Rodneyho podíval, působilo to na McKaye natolik děsivě, že sebou cuknul a posunul se na židli co nejdál od Ronona jen mohl.

Po pěti minutách se Rodney zvedl a zamířil do laboratoře.

John se po jeho odchodu obrátil na své společníky a obdařil je sladkým úsměvem. „Takže, co říkáte na našeho nového vědce a pravděpodobně i člena týmu?"

**xxx**

_Konečně._

Rodney sebou plácl do postele. Ani se neobtěžoval zout si boty nebo se převléknout. Takovéhle činnosti momentálně klasifikoval jako podřadné a sotva uskutečnitelné. Byl ze srdce rád, že má po tom dlouhém a vyčerpávajícím dni možnost zastavit se a utřídit si myšlenky a to se nejlépe provádělo na posteli se zavřenýma očima a s polštářem přes hlavu.

Radkova přítomnost na Atlantidě ho překvapila. Překvapila bylo velmi slabé slovo pro šok, který Rodney zažil, když Zelenku jen tak z ničeho nic uviděl v konferenční místnosti ve zcela jiné galaxii, než v jaké by ho očekával. Celý den pak Rodney strávil tím, že se snažil sebrat se a třeba se jen podívat Radkovi do očí.

Nejvíc zarážející ovšem bylo chování samotného Radka. Byl naprosto klidný a v laboratoři se k Rodneymu choval profesionálně přívětivě. Trochu s odstupem ale vlídně, což Rodneyho naprosto zmátlo. Nikdy se pořádně nevyznal v lidských pocitech a přetvařování ostatních ho mátlo do té míry, kdy už nerozeznal, co myslí a co nemyslí vážně. Ano, celá matematika pro něj byla stokrát jednodušší než lidské myšlení.

V polovině toho dne se pak Rodney rozhodl veškerou minulost ignorovat a chovat se přirozeně. Přirozeně pro něj znamenalo seřvat prvního člověka, který mu přišel do cesty. Povedlo se a už u oběda se mohl uvolnit za zvuků vlastního hlasu, když slovy zabodával kuchaře v jídelně kvůli citrónům.

Pak se objevil Sheppard a ano, Rodney před ním opět ztratil řeč. Něco takového se mu naposled stalo s Bobbym. Sheppard mu byl hodně podobný. Stejně zářivý úsměv, stejně zelené oči. Rodneyho to stále dokázalo na dlouhou dobu vyvést z míry, ovšem co se dalo dělat. Pokud chtěl na Atlantidě zůstat, musel se aspoň trochu přizpůsobit a zvyknout si jak na Zelenkovo odměřeně profesionální chování, tak na Sheppardovo až moc starostlivé pronásledování.

Nějak to zvládne. Bude muset.

**xxx**

_„Ahoj, Rodney." Bobby se objevil odnikud a obdařil Rodneyho zářivým úsměvem. Uběhl přibližně měsíc od jejich prvního setkání a od té doby mu Bobby dělal společnost kdykoli měl volnou chvíli. Rodneyho to samozřejmě těšilo, nebyl si ale stále jistý, zda v tom nemá hledat nějaký zádrhel. Bobby byl až moc perfektní. U všech oblíbený, chytrý a skvělý sportovec. Proč by chtěl trávit svůj veškerý volný čas s Rodneym?_

_„Ahoj." Rodney se rozhodl hrát podle jejich zaběhnutých pravidel a být zdvořilý._

_„Víš, říkal jsem si, jestli nemáš po škole čas. Mohli bychom zajít do kina nebo tak nějak." Bobby začal._

_Rodney se na něj podíval s podezřením v očích. „Já nevím…" _

_„No tak, nenech se prosit." Bobby se na něj přátelsky usmál. „Dávají něco od Spielberga. Bude to sranda. Koupíme si popcorn a kolu a přejíme se, až nám oběma bude špatně."_

_Rodney byl chvíli potichu, pak pomalu přikývl._

_„Bezva." Bobby se rozzářil ještě víc, pokud to vůbec šlo. „Večer tě vyzvednu v pět, platí?"_

_Rodney znovu jen přikývl a Bobby se šťastně otočil a odešel. Rodney pozoroval, jak jeho záda mizí v dáli a i poté, co Bobby zmizel za rohem, stál ještě chvíli na chodbě a vůbec se nehýbal. Připadal si jako v transu. Opravdu má kamaráda? Bobby se k němu choval jako ke kamarádovi, takže to bylo víc než pravděpodobné. Rodney se sám k sobě usmál. Mít kamaráda byl opravdu skvělý pocit._

**_xxx_**

Uběhl měsíc od jeho příchodu na Atlantidu a Rodney pracoval v laboratoři na novém programu. Přes noc dostal nápad na vylepšení výkonu ZPM a potřeboval připravit prezentaci na týdenní schůzi. Prsty mu lehce tančily po klávesnici a Rodney se plně soustředil na diagramy před sebou. Nedokázal stále pochopit, jak tu bez něj doposud všichni přežili. Našel několik závažných chyb v projektech, které byly rozběhnuté. Ty chyby mohly způsobit velké potíže a připravit o život mnoho lidí.

_Vážně, co tu celé dny Radek dělal?_

Rodney se podíval na hodinky a zjistil, že už jsou dvě ráno. Na programu pracoval celý den a někdy v průběhu musel ztratit pojem o čase. Jedl jen jednou, když se Sheppard najednou objevil v laboratoři a začal se bezdůvodně zajímat o Rodneyho špatné stravovací návyky. Donutil ho zajít s ním na oběd a pak ho opět zanechal osudu, když musel jít za Elizabeth a prodiskutovat další naplánovanou misi. Rodney absolutně nechápal, proč se o něj plukovník tak zajímal a pomalu ho to začínalo iritovat. Sheppard mu navíc připomínal Bobbyho čím dál víc. Stejné bezprostřední chování, stejná nevysvětlitelná starostlivost o Rodneyho, stejné zelené oči…

Rodney přestal psát a jen zíral na obrazovku. Ano, Sheppard mu byl hodně podobný, a to v mnoha směrech. Rodney jen těžko dokázal ty dva oddělit, když se na něj plukovník usmál nebo když ho nutil jíst, aby nedostal hypoglikemický záchvat.

Rodney potřásl hlavou. O tomhle už musel přestat přemýšlet. Rozptylovalo ho to. Otočil se, aby sesbíral ze stolu papíry s jeho poznámkami a spatřil Radka, jak stojí ve dveřích.

„Já… ahoj." Rodney ze sebe překvapeně vykoktal.

Radek ho chvíli pozoroval, pak se ale vzpamatoval a nasadil zdvořilý výraz. „Ahoj," odpověděl, „jen jsem si přišel pro pár poznámek. Nedalo mi to spát."

„Jasně." Rodney ho nechal projít kolem a začal překotně sbírat své poznámky. Chvíli bylo v místnosti ticho a ozývalo se jen šustění papírů. Rodney pak sesbíral veškerou odvahu a otočil se na Radka.

„Chtěl jsem tě jen upozornit na pár nedostatků v současných projektech. Mám je v laptopu. Všechny ti je pošlu hned zítra odpoledne… vlastně dneska odpoledne," dostal ze sebe překotně.

Radek okamžitě zastavil ve sbírání poznámek, narovnal se a podíval se na Rodneyho. „Samozřejmě," odpověděl chladně.

Rodney sebou škubl a začal si nervózně mnout ruce. „J… jenom jsem chtěl ušetřit spoustu životů, které by zprovoznění těch projektů stálo." Zvedl hlavu a upřeně se na něj podíval. Přes veškerou svou nejistotu se snažil nasadit co nejvíc vzdorovitý výraz.

Opět nastalo ticho. Bylo až ohlušující a Rodneymu začalo hučet v uších. Bzučivý a otravný zvuk. Radek na něj jen chvíli zíral a pak, z ničeho nic, vybuchl. „Děláš si ze mě srandu?" zakřičel a začal postupovat směrem k Rodneymu. „Jeden život jsi zničil a teď se chceš vrtat do toho mého? Musíš všem pořád dokazovat, jak vysoko nad námi, prostými lidmi, jsi? Myslíš někdy na někoho jiného než na sebe? Hm? Existují v tvém světě i jiní lidé, o které se staráš, než jsi ty sám?"

Rodney sebou polekaně škubl a snažil se od Radka dostat pryč. Couval, co nejdál to šlo. Nakonec se zarazil o něco tvrdého, a když se na okamžik otočil, zjistil, že zacouval přímo do zdi. Teď si připadal jako lovené zvíře chycené v pasti. Radek se k němu neustále přibližoval a křičel na něj. Většina z toho, co na něj křičel, nedávala Rodneymu smysl. Jistě, věty smysl dávaly, ale když k němu dorazily, jakoby ztratily jakýkoli význam, který kdysi měly. Rodney se jen vyděšeně opíral o zeď. Kdyby za ním nebyla, nejspíš by spadl. Radek mezitím došel až k němu a teď mu zuřivě dýchal do obličeje. Slova mu došla. Rodney vzhlédl a spatřil Radkovy oči za jeho brýlemi. Byly plné nenávisti a znechucení.

„Vypadni," dostal ze sebe, „zmiz mi z očí."

Rodney zmateně mrkl. Teď právě pro něj přišel čas na nějaký vzdor. Teď by se mu měl jako dospělý člověk postavit a říct mu, že nic z toho, co se stalo, nebyla jeho chyba. Jenže – i on sám sebe už dávno utvrdil v tom, že jeho chyba to byla. Kdyby se s ním Bobby neseznámil, kdyby ho tehdy v jídelně neoslovil…

Rodney svěsil hlavu a opatrně se vysoukal z úzké mezery, která mu mezi Radkem a zdí zbývala. Než vyšel ze dveří, ohlédl se. Radek stál pořád na místě a upřeně hleděl do zdi. Těžce oddychoval.

Rodney se otočil zpět a vyrazil ven z místnosti, jak nejrychleji to šlo. Utíkal chodbami a zastavil se až v bezpečí svého pokoje. Opřel se o zavřené dveře a zhroutil se na podlahu. Rukama si zakryl hlavu.

S tím, co se kdysi stalo, dokázal žít celý svůj život, ale od té doby, co přišel na Atlantidu, to šlo z kopce. Nejdřív Sheppard se svou podobností a pak Radek. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že Rodney chápal Radkovy pocity. Chápal jeho nenávist k Rodneymu, protože Rodney nenáviděl sám sebe. Nenáviděl se a obviňoval se za to, co se stalo. Jenže s tím musel žít. Bobby by chtěl, aby šel dál, chtěl by, aby na něj Rodney přestal myslet, aby na něj zapomněl a přestal se vinit za jeho smrt.

Bohužel, Bobby tu nebyl, aby mu to řekl, a Rodney zůstal v životě opět sám.

Rodney nevěděl, jak dlouho seděl schoulený na zemi a ani se neobtěžoval zkontrolovat čas. Po nějaké době vstal a roztřeseně se začal šourat směrem k posteli. Jako jeho první večer na Atlantidě se ani nesvlékl. Lehl si na záda a jen zíral do stropu. Už si nebyl tak jistý, jako na začátku, že to zvládne. Ironií bylo, že když přijal tuhle práci, dělal to s pocitem, že od problémů utíká. Nakonec jim vběhl přímo do spárů a teď ho drtily takovou silou, že stěží dýchal.

Rodney ležel ještě dlouhou chvíli a koukal bez hnutí do stropu, než konečně usnul.

**xxx**

_Rodney seděl na gauči. Byl u Bobbyho. Od jejich prvního setkání uběhl už celý rok a Rodney za tu dobu zjistil, jaké opravdové přátelství je. Bylo to naprosto neuvěřitelné. Když ho někdo naštval, měl za kým jít, když ho někdo obtěžoval, najednou tu byl Bobby, aby mu pomohl. Měl si s kým povídat, s kým se bavit, měl někoho, kdo ho utěšil, kdo ho rozesmál a kdo tu byl vždy pro něj._

_Z myšlenek ho vytrhl Bobbyho hlas ozývající se z kuchyně. „Dáš si vodu nebo vodu? Je mi líto, ale nic jinýho tu nemáme." _

_Rodney se usmál. „Pak si dám vodu," zakřičel nazpátek._

_„Dobrá volba," pochválil ho Bobby a po chvíli vyšel z kuchyně se dvěma sklenicemi vody. Umístil je na stůl a sedl si na pohovku vedle Rodneyho. Sáhl pro ovladač a pustil film, který měli dnes na programu. Návrat do budoucnosti._

_Rodney se zazubil a začal se plně soustředit na film. Bože, jak jenom ten film miloval._

_„Ehm…" ozvalo se vedle něj. Rodney otočil hlavu a našel Bobbyho, jak ho pozoruje. _

_„Děje se něco?" zeptal se Rodney nejistě. Udělal snad něco špatně?_

_„Já," začal Bobby, „myslím, že k tobě… něco cítím."_

_„Jo, jasně, taky tě mám rád," odpověděl Rodney a vrátil se zpět ke sledování televize._

_Bobby protočil oči v sloup. „Ne, já myslím, že tě miluju."_

_Rodney se na něj vyděšeně podíval. „Cože?" vysoukal ze sebe._

_Bobby se místo odpovědi posunul dopředu na gauči, blíž k Rodneymu. Teď už byl jen pár centimetrů od něj a stále ho sledoval. Intenzivním, hladovým pohledem. Přesto na chvíli zastavil, obličejem jen milimetry od Rodneyho, jakoby čekal na nějaký vzdor. Žádný ale nepřišel, takže se naklonil a překonal tak zbývající vzdálenost. Rty se jemně dotkl těch Rodneyho. Pomalu a opatrně přitlačil, a když cítil, že mu Rodney vychází vstříc, dodal si odvahy a polibek prohloubil._

**xxx**

Rodney se s trhnutím probudil. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, kde je.

**xxx**

„Hej, Rodney!" John se hnal chodbou za svým novým členem týmu, který ovšem neprojevoval jakékoli známky, že by uznal jeho existenci. Urputně šel dál a vůbec se neotočil.

„Rodney! Zastav sakra!" Opět žádná reakce. Jen lidé kolem se začali otáčet a vrhat na ně zvědavé pohledy.

„Stůj nebo střílím!"

Rodney na to reagoval tím, že zrychlil.

„Myslím to vážně!" zakřičel John. Nic.

Sheppard se zastavil, vytáhl svou Berettu a vystřelil těsně vedle Rodneyho nohy. Rodney poplašeně nadskočil a prudce se otočil. Lidé kolem se na Johna vyděšeně otočili a zírali na něj. Omluvně se na ně usmál.

„Prokrista, Shepparde!" Rodney změnil směr a rázoval si to k Johnovi, výhružně na něj ukazoval prstem. „Nemůžeš jen tak střílet na lidi! Co kdybys mě zabil?" zakřičel hystericky.

John se na něj zamračil. „Vidím, že máš vysoké mínění o mých schopnostech."

„Cože?"

„A navíc," John se naštvaně vypnul do celé své výše, takže na Rodneyho hleděl ještě víc shora, „kdybys mě neignoroval, nemusel bych na tebe střílet."

„J- já tě neignoroval," dostal ze sebe Rodney, pak se vzdorovitě napřímil a dodal víc sebejistě, „a i kdyby, pořád to ještě není důvod střílet na mě."

„Takže přiznáváš, žes mě ignoroval?" John se zatvářil vítězoslavně.

Rodney na chvíli ztichl, jak urputně přemýšlel, co na to má říct. Pak to očividně vzdal a místo toho se na Johna chladně podíval. „Děje se něco důležitého?"

John se zatvářil zmateně. „Cože?"

Rodney protočil oči v sloup a zopakoval velmi pomalu, jakoby mluvil k sedmiletému dítěti. „Jestli se děje něco důležitého? Natolik, že to vyžaduje pozornost i za cenu střílení po lidech."

„No jo," řekl John uraženě, „máme misi."

**xxx**

Planeta P9X-332 byla osídlena velice mírumilovným a laskavým národem. Podle Rodneyho slov až moc laskavým. „Když se k tobě někdo chová takhle přátelsky, většinou něco chce a nemá co nabídnout nazpátek," prohlásil.

John po něm střelil pohledem. Stáli zrovna uprostřed audienční místnosti se všemi důležitými členy města a vůdcem, v podobě starosty Garina, a Rodney se ani neobtěžoval ztlumit hlas.

Starosta si Rodneyho zkoumavě prohlédl, neřekl ale nic.

Teyla rychle vystoupila z řady a, ať už úmyslně nebo ne, postavila se přímo před Rodneyho, takže tím zakryla Garinovi výhled. „Je nám ctí seznámit se s vaší kulturou a byli bychom rádi, pokud byste byli ochotni projednat s námi možnost obchodování."

Garin se zářivě usmál. Byl to malý a obtloustlý chlapík, ze kterého měl John nepříjemný pocit. Navenek vypadal mile, ale jeho oči prozrazovaly vypočítavost, která ho dostala do jeho nynější pozice starosty.

Za Garinem stáli dva hlavní členové rady. Alasin působila jako upřímná a čestná osoba. Doran, který zastával funkci soudce města, byl jejím pravým opakem. John si ho změřil pohledem. Jo, tenhle chlap vypadal jako prvotřídní bastard.

Doran zachytil Johnův pohled a výhružně se pousmál. John už chtěl udělat to samé, když za sebou uslyšel zavrčení. Otočil se a spatřil Ronona, jak soudce probodává pohledem, který jasně říkal, že nikdo nebude urážet jeho tým. John nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou.

_Výborně, takže kromě vyjednávání si tu budeme značkovat území. _

A navíc to byl jeho tým! Pokud by tu měl někdo vrčet, tak on…

Z úvah ho vytrhl Garinův hlas. „Moc rádi bychom s vámi obchodovali, obávám se ovšem, že nemáme mnoho k nabídnutí."

Rodney si hlasitě odfrkl.

Starosta na něj přes Teylu vykoukl a zeptal se vyzývavým hlasem. „Něco se vám nezdá, doktore?"

Jak se dalo předpokládat, Rodney si tónu jeho hlasu nevšimnul a než stačil John zasáhnout, vychrlil ze sebe obdivuhodnou rychlostí. „Vlastně jo, když už se ptáte. Na začátek, čí stupidní nápad to byl, postavit město dvacet mil od brány? Vážně, málem mi upadly nohy! Nemluvě o tom, jak nevýhodné to musí být pro obchodování. Což je zároveň problém číslo dva. Máte nám vůbec co nabídnout? Protože, haló! Rozhlédněte se kolem! Tohle město je podle vzhledu tak na středověké úrovni, takže pokud jste neobjevili něco užitečnějšího než gilotinu, jako moderní způsob popravy, plýtváte naším a hlavně mým časem-"

„McKayi," John šťouchl loktem do svého nového člena týmu, který se teď právě snažil mermomocí znepřátelit si celou vesnici. Smutné bylo, že s ním John v duchu souhlasil. Tohle byla opravdu ztráta času, který mohl využít daleko smysluplněji. Třeba flákáním se.

„Co bylo špatně teď?" vyštěkl Rodney. Teyla ho mezitím opět úspěšně zastínila a začala ke Garinovi hovořit o nabízených možnostech.

John se měl aktivně zúčastnit, Rodney ale byl poprvé po dlouhé zkušební době na Atlantidě na misi a John mu už opravdu potřeboval vysvětlit, že urážet ostatní lidi by se mu někdy mohlo vymstít.

„Víš, jak jsem ti říkal, že není chytrý štvát lidi, co ti připravují jídlo?"

Rodney dramaticky vzdychl. „Matně si vzpomínám..."

„Tak to samý platí o lidech, kteří tě pozvali na svoje území a můžou ti ten pobyt opravdu hodně znepříjemnit."

Na to se Rodney nepohodlně zavrtěl. „Což znamená?" zeptal se opatrně. Hlavou se mu honily obrázky za rohem číhajících měšťanů s vidlemi a stolů plných otrávených jídel. Ne, dneska ho nikdo nedonutí jíst. Ani náhodou.

„To znamená, že se tě v nejhorším, a z nějakého důvodu v nejčastějším, případě můžou pokusit bez varování zabít." John se na okamžik zahleděl do dáli, jakoby vzpomínal na zvlášť bolestivé vzpomínky z předchozích misí.

„A čím asi?" zeptal se Rodney posměšně. „Vidlemi?"

„Víš, i vidle tě můžou probodnout," odsekl John.

Na to Rodney vyštěkl. „Stejně bys je zastřelil dřív, než by vůbec zvedli ruce. To je to, co děláš, ne? Střílíš bez varování do lidí!"

John ublíženě zvedl hlas. „Já nestřílel do tebe! Střílel jsem vedle tebe!"

Rodney se zatvářil triumfálně a také zvedl hlas. „Kdo tu mluvil o mně?"

Aby získal převahu, John ještě víc zvýšil hlasitost. „Ty! Obvinils mě, že střílím do lidí!"

„Správně! Řekl jsem do lidí, ne do mě!" zakřičel Rodney.

„Já tě-" John ani nevěděl, co by, naštěstí to ale nemusel řešit, když si někdo vedle něj hlasitě odkašlal. Otočil se a spatřil Teylu, jak ho probodává pohledem. Ronon vedle ní se očividně celou situací poměrně dobře bavil.

Zpoza Teyly zvědavě vykukovala Garinova hlava. „Všechno v pořádku, pánové?"

Rodney se podíval na Johna a pohodil hlavou směrem k městské radě. „Diplomacie je očividně tvoje parketa. Vysvětluj."

**xxx**

John naštěstí nemusel nic vysvětlovat. Teyla ho ušetřila nepříjemného ticha, které by jistě následovalo místo slov, kdyby se o cokoli takového pokusil. Vzala Garina stranou a elegantně řeč převedla zpět na vyjednávání.

John se otočil na Rodneyho, který urputně hypnotizoval zem pod nohama. Perfektní, prostě perfektní.

John Rodneyho popadl za paži a odvlekl ho směrem ke dveřím. Ignoroval přitom jak Rodneyho protesty, tak uražené pohledy ostatních lidí, do kterých cestou vrazil. Teď mu to všechno bylo jedno.

Teprve když se dostali ven na klidnější místo, kde nikdo nebyl, ho John pustil. Přesněji řečeno, Rodney se konečně dokázal vytrhnout z jeho pevného sevření. Odstoupil od něj k nejbližší zdi a ublíženě si mnul pohmožděnou část ruky. Johnovi by ho možná bylo i líto, kdyby nebyl v tak rozzuřeném stavu.

Rodney zdvihl hlavu a všiml si, že na něj zírá pár hodně naštvaných očí. „Plukovníku?" zeptal se opatrně. John nijak nereagoval, jen směrem k němu dál vysílal vražedné vlny. Rodney polkl. Vzteklý John Sheppard byla nová a neprozkoumaná půda. Musel pečlivě vážit všechny další kroky…

„Co zase?" vyštěknul. Do háje s uvážlivostí.

„Zase? Zase?" John se marně snažil udržet klidnou rovinu hlasu, bohužel se mu to ale nedařilo a svůj výbuch zakončil v hysterické výšce. Krucinál, co to s ním bylo? On nikdy, nikdy nejednal takhle bezhlavě. Nikdy nekřičel na veřejnosti. Vlastně… on nikdy nekřičel! Alespoň ne takhle. A co hůř, nikdy v životě necítil takovou touhu někoho… co chtěl vlastně udělat? Chtěl na něj řvát, praštit ho, přitisknout ho ke stěně a setřít mu ten arogantní výraz z tváře. Chtěl…

„Do hajzlu!" zakřičel a vrazil pěstí do zdi kousek vedle Rodneyho těla. Rodney sebou polekaně trhl a vyděšeně se na Johna podíval. Plukovník těžce oddechoval a díval se přímo do jeho očí. Najednou se posunul dopředu. Přiblížil se k Rodneymu a nevypadal, že hodlá zastavit. Rodney poplašně ucukl a zvedl obě ruce, aby jejich těla oddálil dál od sebe a vytvořil si tak potřebný prostor.

„Co to děláš?"

John párkrát zmateně zamrkal, než pomalu odpověděl. „Dobrá otázka," řekl a znovu se naklonil blíž, zatímco jednou rukou vztáhl po Rodneym.

Rodney rychle uskočil a rychlostí, kterou by u něj John nečekal, ho oběhl, takže se dostal ze sevření mezi plukovníkem a zdí. „Přestaň!" vykřikl zoufale.

To Shepparda jakoby probralo z transu, nebo cokoli to k čertu bylo, co ho dohnalo k… co to vůbec mělo znamenat?

Rodney chtěl svou otázku vokalizovat, když je vyrušil Ronon, který se objevil naprosto odnikud.

„Jsme pozvaní na jídlo," řekl suše.


	3. Chapter 3

Rodney si v duchu oddechl a okamžitě začal uhánět směrem ke vchodu do budovy. Ronon se otočil na Johna, všimnul si stavu, ve kterém byl, a zdvihl obočí. John se podíval dolů na svou ruku. Klouby měl od nárazu do krve rozedřené. Divné, ani si neuvědomil, že do rány vložil takovou sílu. Bolest, která se zraněním přicházela, byla ovšem víc než vítaná. Soustředit se na fyzickou bolest bylo snadné, o hodně snadnější, než zkoumání vlastních pocitů.

_Oh! To je ono! Fyzická bolest!_

„Vypadáš hrozně," oznámil mu Ronon.

John zhluboka vydechl a zabořil hlavu do zdi.

„To-" začal Ronon, plukovník ale zvedl ukazovák, aby ho umlčel, a znova praštil hlavou o zeď.

„Mys-" Ronon znovu přestal mluvit, když John zvedl ruku se vztyčeným prstem ještě výš a hlavou začal rytmicky bouchat do zdi.

„Přes-" zkusil Ronon naposled, aby byl zase umlčen. „Fajn," prohodil spíš k sobě než k Sheppardovi a vyrazil odevzdaně směrem k budově. Za ním se ozývaly pravidelné rány, když hlava narazila na stěnu.

**xxx**

Ronon vstoupil do obrovské jídelní haly ve chvíli, kdy se všichni usazovali. Starosta města seděl v čele dlouhého a bohatě prostřeného stolu. Po jeho levici byla Alasin a zprava k němu promlouvala Teyla, pravděpodobně stále o obchodování. McKay seděl uprostřed vedle Dorana a urputně se snažil splynout se zdí za ním. Několik dalších míst bylo obsazených všemi možnými lidmi, které přes den potkali ve městě.

Ronon neváhal a rozvalil se na první volnou židli, která byla na dosah. Do ruky si vzal kus nejbližšího masa a začal spokojeně žvýkat. Teyla po něm střelila káravým pohledem, on se ale jen usmál. Na reprezentování Atlantidy tu přece byli jiní. Tedy, měli by být. Když se podíval na McKaye, který se jídla ani nedotkl a všechny kolem sebe nevraživě zkoumal, jako by ho chtěli zabít… A Sheppard si právě někde v tichosti vytrvale zadělával na otřes mozku.

Ronon se narovnal a dal si ubrousek pod bradu.

**xxx**

Teyla měla Garina už plné zuby. Starosta nikdy neřekl nic přímo a velice často odbíhal od tématu. Rodney měl pravdu, opravdu toho neměl mnoho k nabídnutí. Naštěstí Atlantidě šlo teď především o zásoby jídla a těch tu bylo k dispozici hned několik. Zdejší společnost byla založena především na zemědělství a starosta po dlouhém rozmýšlení uznal, že za typy na mechanizaci hospodářství by byl ochoten se vzdát přiměřeného procenta vypěstovaných plodin.

Teyla si oddechla. Konečně se na něčem dohodli, a i když prakticky jen na tom, že se dohodnou, po rozhovoru s tímto mužem to považovala za ohromný úspěch. A kde byl vůbec plukovník? On měl být hlavním aktérem při vyjednávání. Nebo tu přinejmenším sedět a alespoň předstírat, že ho zajímá, kolik obilí dostanou. Většinou to byla Teyla, kdo navrhoval a plukovník, kdo vetoval.

„Na to si připijeme!" pronesl Garin hlasitě, aby ho každý slyšel a pozvedl svou číši. Z dohodnutého obchodu vypadal nadšeně.

Všichni kolem stolu se přidali a pozvedli své číše s vínem. Všichni až na Rodneyho.

„Co se děje, doktore?" zeptal se Garin.

McKay se zavrtěl na místě. „Eh…"

„Rodney," pobídla ho Teyla, „připij si s námi na nově uzavřené spojenectví."

„Když…" Rodney začal.

Doran na něj spiklenecky mrkl. „Nebojte se, doktore, není to otrávené."

Rodney zrudl až za ušima. „T- to… Já jenom- eh… někdo musí zůstat střízlivý, to je všechno."

Doran se pobaveně ušklíbl. „Takže ovoce si s námi dáte? Ještě jsem vás neviděl si něco brát."

„Ovoce? Proč zrovna ovoce? Co je s ovocem?" vychrlil Rodney poplašně. Hlavou mu stále ještě běhaly obrázky vidlí a otráveného jídla. Nikdo tady ho nedonutí cokoli sníst, vypít, nebo zůstat sám v přítomnosti nějakého farmáře.

Všichni u stolu ztichli a sledovali ho. Rodney nervózně polkl. Musel něco udělat, ovšem jíst nebo pít nehodlal.

_Odvést pozornost! Musí odvést pozornost!_

„A kde je Sheppard?" zeptal se co nejležérněji.

Garin se okamžitě otočil na Teylu. „To je pravda, kampak plukovník zmizel?"

Rodney vydechl úlevou. Bylo to podlé, to uznával, ale stejně mu tu obavu z jídla vnukl do hlavy Sheppard, tak ať pyká.

Teyla zavrtěla hlavou. „Nejsem si jistá," odpověděla popravdě. Ronon taktně mlčel, i když Rodney měl podezření, že spíš než dávkou taktu to bylo způsobeno dávkou lhostejnosti.

Znenadání se Doran otočil na Rodneyho. „Nebyl plukovník s vámi? Co se stalo?"

_Kruci! Takhle se odvádí pozornost, ty pitomče? _

Pokud to vůbec šlo, Rodney zrudl ještě víc.

**xxx**

John bouchal hlavou do zdi ještě dlouhou chvíli po Rononově odchodu.

_Stupidní McKay!_

Bum!

_Stupidní emoce!_

Bum!

_Stupidní-_

John přestal bouchat hlavou do zdi a napřímil se. Nádhera, nejenže ho jeho emoční zmatek neopustil, teď měl ještě ke všemu pravděpodobně otřes mozku.

Rozhodně už zažil i lepší chvíle.

Co ale bude dělat? Na večeři se mu rozhodně nechtělo, a i když to starosta bude jistě považovat za nezdvořilost, Teyla ho určitě nějak omluví. Jednou z jejích úžasných schopností bylo usmiřování si lidí. V tom byla expert.

John se rozhodl ve vteřině. Na večeři nechtěl a nic jiného na práci nebylo. Mohl prozkoumávat okolí ve stylu Sherlocka Holmese. Otočil se na podpatku a zamířil do první uličky, kterou spatřil.

Ze začátku šel volným krokem a jen si pozorně prohlížel okolí, později ale začal zrychlovat. Když chodil, měl spoustu času na přemýšlení, což bylo v jeho situaci zcela nepřijatelné. Přemýšlet zavánělo průšvihem. Znamenalo to řešit věci, které nebyl připraven řešit a po Rodneyho reakci si ani nebyl jistý, zda je řešit vůbec chce.

John zrychlil ještě víc. Teď už běžel. Lidé kolem, které cestou potkával, se na něj zvědavě otáčeli, než ale stačili rozeznat, kdo vůbec je, zmizel jim z očí.

Běhání bylo skvělé. Běhání bylo uklidňující a běhání mu poskytovalo možnost osvobodit se.

Chvíli se mu zdálo, že slyší v dálce Teyly hlas. Ignoroval ho. Teyla by ho chtěla jen poučovat a radit mu, co je správné. To bylo to poslední, co potřeboval. Zhluboka se nadechl a znovu zrychlil.

Na dalším rozcestí zahnul doleva. Minul několik dětí, hrajících si s míčem, a na dalším rozcestí odbočil doprava. Už ani nevnímal okolní svět. Jediné na co se soustředil, byly jeho nohy, které ho unášely dál. Na Atlantidě běhal pravidelně každý den, pokud mohl, nedalo se to ale srovnat s otevřeným prostorem. Uzavřené chodby Atlantidy mu nikdy nedokázaly poskytnout takový pocit volnosti. Vdechoval čerstvý vzduch a zrychloval víc a víc. Výstroj, kterou měl stále na sobě, už přestával vnímat. Její tíha se smísila s celkovou bolestí těla. Bolelo ho už snad úplně všechno a bylo to tak uklidňující a tak známé, že pomalu začínal relaxovat a přestal přemýšlet o všem ostatním.

Byl to nádherný pocit.

John se pro sebe usmál a zahnul za další roh. Zem pod ním křupla a on se zřítil do temnoty pod sebou.

**xxx**

„Copak mám odpověď na všechno?" vybuchl Rodney.

Doran a pár nejblíže sedících lidí sebou polekaně škublo. Ronon si pobaveně odfrkl. „A já si už myslel, že jo."

Pokud by pohledy mohly zabíjet, Ronon by se svíjel na zemi ve smrtelných křečích. Naštěstí, nebo bohužel pro Rodneyho, on takovou schopnost neměl, a tak se musel spokojit pouze se zíráním a sledovat při tom, jak se Rononovi úsměv na tváři víc a víc rozšiřuje.

Teyla si mezitím zachovala veškerou svou duchapřítomnost a sáhla po vysílačce. „Plukovníku?"

Následovalo ticho.

„Johne?" Opět nic.

Rodney protočil oči v sloup. „Neříkej mi, že už sám sebe stačil namočit do průšvihu."

„Většinou to tak bývá," přiznala Teyla. „Ačkoli jsem předpokládala, že jeho místo nahradí Rodney," prohodila směrem k Rononovi. Ten jen pokrčil rameny.

„Hej!" bránil se Rodney. „Já nepřivolávám problémy. Většinou…"

Teyla zdvihla obočí.

„Občas…"

Teyla čekala.

„Dobře! Jsem magnet na problémy a většinou si za ně můžu sám!" odsekl konečně.

Teyla se otočila na starostu. „Velmi mě to mrzí, ovšem musíme jít hledat plukovníka. Nevíte, kam mohl zmizet?" Tón hlasu udržela na přátelské úrovni, každému v místnosti ale bylo patrné podezření, které jím dávala nemilosrdně najevo.

Garin zakroutil hlavou. „Nemám nejmenší tušení. Město je poměrně velké. Mohl se zatoulat kamkoli. Žádné úkryty tu ale nemáme, to vám mohu odpřísáhnout."

_Jako kdyby ta přísaha měla nějakou váhu._

Rodney spěšně vstal. „Tak co? Jdeme hledat nebo ne?"

**xxx**

John zasténal. Auuuu… Co to k čertu bylo?

S námahou otevřel oči. Když padal, letěl přímo po nose, takže přistání bylo velmi nepříjemné. Pomalu se převalil, aby ležel na zádech. Podle toho, jak ho tělo bolelo, přistál na tvrdé podlaze. Nad sebou uviděl světlo, procházející skrz díru, kterou vytvořil, když se propadl sem dolů. Nebyla tak vysoko, ale stejně dostatečně na to, aby si něco zlomil, pokud by dopadl špatně.

Zkusil pomalu pohnout nohama. V pořádku. Ruce byly také v celku. Jen hlava ho bolela ještě víc, než když započal svou ‚procházku'. Zvednul ruku a opatrně ji přiložil k hlavě. V zadní části nahmatal něco mokrého a lepkavého. Krev. Skvělé. Jen on a nikdo jiný si dokáže při pádu čelem dolů rozbít hlavu vzadu!

Okamžitě popadl vysílačku. „Teylo?"

„Johne? Kde jsi? Měli jsme o tebe strach," ozvalo se ihned.

John zavřel na okamžik oči. „Nejsem si úplně jistý, kde jsem. Já jsem se… procházel a zapadl jsem na cestě do nějaké podzemní místnosti."

Na nepříjemnou chvíli nastalo ticho, pak se Teyla opět ozvala. „Myslím, že víme, kde jsi. Nikam nechoď, hned jsme tam."

_Nikam nechoď? A kam by asi šel?_

John nadzvedl hlavu a zkusil se zvednout. Okamžitě se mu ale udělalo špatně, a tak ji zase položil.

Nemohl nikam jít, nemohl se ani zvednout. Jediné, co teď mohl dělat, bylo přemýšlet a to bylo to, čemu se chtěl v první řadě tak moc vyvarovat…

Ne, nechtěl přemýšlet. A stejně se mu myšlenky zatoulaly směrem k jedné a jediné osobě, která ho v poslední době dokázala tak naštvat. Která byla zodpovědná za tohle všechno a pravděpodobně si to ani neuvědomovala.

Za všechno mohl on. Rodney. Kdyby ráno Johna neignoroval, nemuseli se pohádat. Kdyby nebyl tak arogantní, mohli si všechno normálně vyříkat jako dva dospělí lidé. Jenže ne. McKay musel mít vždycky navrch, musel se hádat už snad jenom z principu a musel všechny kolem sebe tak moc vytáčet.

Kdyby ho McKay ráno neignoroval, nemusel by John sáhnout po své Berettě. Kdyby se před městskou radou choval slušně, nemusel by ho John začít poučovat. Kdyby jeho poučování poslouchal jako každý jiný (Tedy, snad kromě Ronona a Teyly. Ronon měl vlastní hlavu a Teyla většinou poučovala Johna. Moment! Poslouchal ho vůbec někdo?), nemusel by Johna tak naštvat. A kdyby se pak jednoduše omluvil, nemusel by Johna naštvat ještě víc.

Všechno, co McKay udělal, vedlo k tomu, že se John potřeboval vyventilovat jediným nenásilným způsobem, který znal. Běháním. A to ho přivedlo do tohohle okamžiku. Ležel v temné podzemní místnosti s bůhví čím uvnitř a nejspíš měl otřes mozku, podle závratě, kterou cítil, když se chtěl vůbec pohnout.

A za všechno mohl McKay!

**xxx**

Doran si Rodneyho přeměřil pohledem. „Hledat? A kde chcete začít, doktore? Tohle je velké město."

Než Rodney cokoli odpověděl, z vysílačky, kterou Teyla stále svírala, se ozval plukovník. Rodney si v duchu oddechl, když ale uslyšel Sheppardův zesláblý hlas, ta tíha někde uvnitř něj, která se předtím uvolnila, se opět vrátila v plné síle.

„Teylo?"

Teyla reagovala okamžitě. „Johne? Kde jsi? Měli jsme o tebe strach,"

Chvíli trvalo, než plukovník odpověděl. „Nejsem si úplně jistý, kde jsem. Já jsem se… procházel a zapadl jsem na cestě do nějaké podzemní místnosti."

Ronon probodl starostu pohledem. Ten se zavrtěl na místě. „J-já… možná mám tušení, kde… se plukovník nachází…"

„A to je?" zeptala se Teyla. Postoj byl uvolněný, hlas měl ale nebezpečný podtón.

„Nedávno jsme objevili jistý, ehm… malý podzemní komplex místností s neznámou technologií." Tentokrát promluvila Alasin.

„A to vám nepřišlo zajímavější, než nabídka obilí?" zeptal se Rodney nevěřícně.

„Nebylo to něco, s čím bychom byli ochotni obchodovat," vložil se do toho rázně Doran.

Teyla vzdychla, nic ale neříkala. Byla ráda, že alespoň ví, kde plukovník je, a to byla teď její priorita číslo jedna. Vrátila se zpět k vysílačce. „Myslím, že víme, kde jsi. Nikam nechoď, hned jsme tam," řekla a okamžitě vyrazila ke dveřím.

Ronon čekal, až se starosta zvedne, a vyšel za ním. Následoval Doran, který pokynul dvěma strážím, aby je doprovodili. Alasin se vrátila zpět ke stolu.

Rodney stál chvíli na místě, než konečně vyrazil za ostatními.

**xxx**

„Zde je vchod," Garin ukázal za sebe. Stáli v místnosti, která nejvíce ze všeho připomínala archiv. Zdi lemovaly regály přecpané papíry a svazky knih. Teyla vykoukla za starostu a uviděla schody, mířící do podzemí.

„Jak je to velké?" zeptala se.

Doran přistoupil ke schodům. „Malé. Dohromady jsme objevili pět místností. Vypadají jako laboratoře."

„Zeptám se ještě jednou," ozval se McKay. „Proč jste nepovažovali za důležité podělit se s námi o tohle?" zamával rukama kolem sebe. Tohle byla jeho první opravdová mise, když nepočítal dva výlety na pevninu a zkušební let s Puddle Jumperem, který skončil naprosto katastrofálně. Ten stupidní stroj ho vůbec neposlouchal a přitom u něj genová terapie proběhla úspěšně. Jenže ta směšná miniaturní napodobenina letadla si k němu musela vytvořit averzi, či co. Rodney chtěl doprava, Jumper musel doleva. Rodney chtěl ladně přistát, Jumper musel zahučet do nejbližšího stromu. A nejhorší na tom bylo, že se Sheppard zastával Jumperu místo Rodneyho! Dal přednost stroji před člověkem a ještě Rodneymu vynadal, že mu likviduje jeho milovanou hračku.

_„Vždyť je to jen věc!" rozčiloval se Rodney._

_Plukovník se zatvářil naprosto ublíženě. „Věc? Tohle není jen tak obyčejná věc! Tohle je Jumper!"_

_„Prosím tě," odfrkl si Rodney. „Jak to vylučuje mojí teorii o věci? Dýchá to snad? Přehlídl jsem něco?"_

_John si zoufale prohrábl vlasy. _

_„Výborně, tohle tvýmu účesu fakt pomůže," zamumlal Rodney._

_John poznámku ignoroval a místo toho se soustředil na to, jak McKayovi vysvětlit nevypočitatelnou hodnotu Puddle Jumperu. _

_Nepřišel na nic. Místo toho si sedl do pilotního sedadla a pokynul Rodneymu na vedlejší místo._

_„Jdeme," řekl rázně. „Vezmu tě zpátky na Atlantidu. To bude bezpečnější."_

_Rodney se napřímil, odhodlaný svalovat veškerou vinu na ten nekomunikativní stroj. Věděl však, že hádat se s vojákem o těžkých a mužných hračkách bylo k ničemu. „Fajn!" rozhodil frustrovaně rukama a sesul se do sedadla._

Rodney byl kvůli tomu incidentu s Jumperem pořád naštvaný. A teď, když se konečně dostal na opravdovou misi mimo Atlantidu, kde mohl prokázat své schopnosti - ne, že by je neprokazoval denně - a měl zde možnost prozkoumat mimozemské laboratoře, si městská rada umínila, že si je nechá pro sebe. Kdyby je plukovník neobjevil, tedy přesněji řečeno do nich nespadl, ještě teď by seděli u stolu s otráveným jídlem a povídali si o novinkách ze světa obilí.

Doran se napřímil. „Jak už jsem vám vysvětlil, není to něco, s čím bychom byli ochotni obchodovat."

„A víte aspoň, co to je?"

Doran byl chvíli zticha. Rodney se triumfálně usmál. Samozřejmě, že neměli nejmenší tušení, co to je.

„Máme k dispozici několik vědců, kteří na tom pracují. A máme svou teorii," odpověděl Doran nakonec.

Na to Rodney protočil oči v sloup. „Jsou to ti samí vědci, kteří nedávno objevili kouzlo gravitace?"

„Rodney!" Teyla utnula jejich rozhovor. Na tohle opravdu neměli čas. „Můžeme postoupit a najít plukovníka?"

Doran střelil po Rodneym pohledem. Nic ale neřekl. Rodney chvíli vypadal, že se hodlá hádat, pak si to ale rozmyslel a jen přikývl. Plukovníkův hlas zněl ve vysílačce opravdu slabě, a i když mu pravděpodobně nic nebylo, měli by ho najít co nejdřív, aby se Rodney mohl na vlastní oči přesvědčit.

„Výborně," pochválila je Teyla. „Teď, můžeme sejít dolů?"

Starosta energicky přiskočil ke schodům a chtěl sejít dolů, když ho Ronon odstrčil stranou a zmizel v podzemí jako první. Garin se pobouřeně otočil na Teylu, ta ho však ignorovala a vyšla za Rononem. Starosty měla pro dnešek už dost.

„Hej! Počkejte na mě!" zakřičel Rodney a uháněl za svým týmem.

**xxx**

John si pobrukoval.

„Scooby Dooby Do, where are you? Pam pam pa, pa pa pam pam…"

Jak dlouho tu už ležel? Bože, jak nesnášel čekání. Od jeho hovoru s Teylou už určitě uběhla spousta času, možná hodiny a oni tu ještě nebyli. Taky bylo pravděpodobné, že uběhla jen krátká doba. Koneckonců, když člověk nemá co na práci, čas ubíhá pomalu. Bohužel, jediné co mohl dělat, bylo čekat. A to mu nikdy pořádně nešlo.

„Scooby Dooby Doooo, pam pam pa…"

On byl spíš akční typ člověka, ne ten, který by byl schopen hodiny ležet jen s vlastními myšlenkami. Ne, to nikdy nedělalo dobrotu. Myšlenky a pocity bylo lepší neřešit. Lepší bylo vyrazit někam do čelní linie a nechat vše za sebou… Takový typ člověka on byl. Když chtěl, nic a nikdo ho nedokázal zastavit. Jenže od té doby, co potkal Rodneyho, mu myšlenky a pocity stále přibývaly a to bylo velmi nebezpečné. Nic z toho si nemohl dovolit.

„Pam pam pa…"

Už teď byl vůči němu ochranářský a to byli jen přátelé. Co teprve až… co kdyby…

„Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you? We´ve got some work to doooo…"

Přesně kvůli tomuhle nenáviděl čekání a myšlenky a pocity a…

„Scooby Dooby D-"

„Ty si zpíváš?"

Huh, to znělo jako Rodney. Divné, že by si jeho znuděná mysl vytvořila už i halucinaci? Počkat, halucinaci by mohl vidět. Zatím jen slyšel hlasy, tedy jeden hlas, který opravdu slyšet nepotřeboval. Jak se říká tomu?

„Haló!"

Ten hlas byl dost vytrvalý. Tímhle tempem skončí John někde v blázinci… ledaže-

Pomalu otočil hlavou a spatřil celý svůj tým se starostou a tím otravným soudcem. Zpoza rohu vykukovaly dvě stráže. A nebylo tu najednou světlo?

„Prokrista, vypadáš opravdu hrozně," prohlásil Rodney. John na něj zaměřil svůj pohled. Vypadal McKay vyděšeně, nebo se mu to jen zdálo? Koneckonců, proč by měl strach? Jedině snad, pokud by se bál o něj, jestli je v pořádku… ovšem to bylo směšné. Podle jeho reakce, když se venku hádali, neměl jediný důvod, proč by se o Johna zajímal. Očividně neměl zájem. Nebo se jenom lekl? Třeba toho bylo moc najednou, třeba-

„Ještě jednou pro ty pomalejší. Haló!" Rodney k němu přikročil a zamával mu rukou před obličejem. „Jsi v pořádku?"

Nemýlil se, v jeho očích byla patrná starost, i když se ji očividně snažil maskovat. John se usmál.

„Myslím, že má poškozený mozek," otočil se Rodney na ostatní.

John se opatrně zvedl a opřel se o lokty. „Jsem v pohodě," zamumlal otráveně. Zatočila se mu ale hlava a spadl by zase zpět na zem, kdyby ho Rodney včas nezachytil.

„Vážně?" zeptal se McKay sarkasticky. Položil plukovníka dolů a stáhl zpátky ruce. Na jedné byla krev.

„Panebože! On krvácí!" zakřičel Rodney hystericky. „On vykrvácí!" Bleskurychle se nad plukovníka naklonil, co nejblíže to šlo, aniž by se ho dotýkal a ohrozil tím nějak jeho zdraví. „Shepparde? Slyšíš mě? Nechoď za tím světlem! Ať se stane cokoli, nechoď za tím světlem!"

„Rodney," ozvalo se za ním, on ale nevnímal nic jiného než zraněného plukovníka. Přece nemohl umřít. Teprve se poznali! A Sheppard vypadal tak bledě a mimo sebe. Jak se na něj zezdola pobaveně šklebil a- moment!

Rodney si ho pořádně prohlédl. „Přestaň se tak křenit!" vyjel na Johna, který se teď maniakálně usmíval od ucha k uchu. „Vždyť ti nic není!"

„Při nejlepším mám otřes mozku. To se mi zdá jako**něco**," ohradil se John pobouřeně. Znova se pokusil si sednout, když se u něj z ničeho nic objevil Ronon a přitlačil ho zpátky dolů. „Nech Teylu, ať se na to podívá."

„Ale mně nic není," namítl Sheppard.

„Ha! Najednou ti nic není!" vyjel na něj Rodney. „Rozhodni se už."

John ho provrtal pohledem, zatímco nechal Teylu, ať se mu podívá na hlavu.

Rodney si odfrkl, vstal a začal šmejdit po místnosti. Přece se tu musely nacházet zajímavější věci než raněný/neraněný plukovník.

Po stranách stály panely. Nebyly zaprášené, takže na nich někdo musel nedávno pracovat. Místní vědci nic neobjevili, ale Rodney měl něco, co oni neměli. Přistoupil k přístrojům a nechal je, ať pod jeho dotykem oživnou. Antická technologie. Doran se postavil vedle něj a zvědavě mu pokukoval přes rameno. „Co myslíte, že to je, doktore?" zeptal se.

„Myslet si můžu, co chci," odbyl ho Rodney, „Řeknu, co to je, až to budu vědět."

„Naši vědci si myslí, že to má něco společného se zbraněmi," pokračoval Doran.

„Jako vidle?"

„Co prosím?"

„Zbraně jako vidle?" zopakoval Rodney.

„Nechápu otázku."

„To se dalo čekat."

„Rodney," ozval se Sheppard stále ještě ze země. „Co jsem ti říkal o slušném chování?"

„Že někteří lidé jím oplývají a někteří ne?" zkusil to Rodney.

John jen vzdychl a vrátil se, jak mu Teyla nakázala, k nehýbání se. Tenhle boj už předem rozpoznal za prohraný a pro dnešek se už s McKayem pohádal dost na to, aby v tom měl sílu ještě pokračovat. A navíc, Rodney o něj měl starost a to stačilo k tomu, aby to uklidnilo jeho nervy a mohl mávnout rukou nad všemi Rodneyho vrtochy. Alespoň prozatím, než jeho euforie nevyprchá.

„Musím říct, že to přežiješ," oznámila mu Teyla po chvíli. „Nějakou dobu tě bude bolet hlava, nic vážného to ale není. Ránu ti vyčistím."

„Třeba se mu tím pročistí mozek," podotkl Rodney.

**xxx**

„Antická výrobna zbraní?" zeptala se Elizabeth.

John stál vedle budovy archivu. Dole v laboratořích začínalo být přelidněno, když starosta zavolal tři vědce, aby Rodneymu pomohli s výzkumem. McKay jejich pomoc považoval za konstantní rozptylování kvůli hloupostem, které už stejně věděl, a dával to všem hlasitě najevo. Shepparda už tak bolela hlava, takže jen uvítal menší vycházku, když se s nimi Atlantida spojila kvůli hlášení.

„Dá se to tak říct," potvrdil John.

„A objevil jsi ji ty, když jsi do ní… jak to bylo… spadl?"

John si mimoděk promnul spánek. Elizabethiny neustávající dotazy jeho hlavě nepomáhaly o nic víc než Rodneyho rozčilování.

„Ano," odpověděl. „McKay právě zjišťuje, jak celá ta věc funguje. Potřebuje ale prý víc času, takže-"

„Takže chcete s týmem zůstat na planetě," dořekla za něj.

„To by to tak nějak shrnulo." John nesnášel, když ho někdo nenechal domluvit, nemusel se teď ale aspoň namáhat složitým vysvětlováním. Elizabeth to udělala za něj a on jí za to byl vděčný. Sedl si na nejbližší obrubník a čekal, až se z vysílačky znovu ozve její hlas.

„Kolik času potřebuje?" zeptala se Elizabeth nakonec.

„Zatím stačí den," řekl. „Pak bych to zabalil a poslal tým vědců s nějakými jejich udělátky, aby to tu pořádně prozkoumali."

„Rodney bude nadšený." John slyšel zřetelně Elizabethin pobavený tón. Z nějakého důvodu ho ten tón iritoval.

„On se s tím vyrovná," odsekl. „Madam," dodal uctivěji.

„Dobře," řekla Elizabeth, „očekávám hlášení zítra v deset. Poté se dohodneme na dalším kroku. Konec."

John si opatrně promnul oči a odebral se zpět do laboratoří.

**xxx**

„Jak jsme na tom?" zeptal se John Rodneyho, nesmírně potěšen reakcí, kterou od něj dostal. Nadskočení díky leknutí se a následný náraz do hlavy o vršek panelu, pod kterým se skláněl.

„Do háje, nemůžeš se nejdřív ohlásit?" postěžoval si Rodney.

John na něj mrkl. „To bych mohl, ale kde by byla zábava?"

„Moc ohleduplné, plukovníku," odsekl McKay a vrátil se zpět pod panel. John se snažil soustředit se na cokoli jiného, než na Rodneyho sklánějící se pozici.

„Takže," odkašlal si, „něco nového?"

Rodney vykoukl otráveně zpod panelu. „Kdyby bylo, informoval bych tě jako prvního."

„Bezva. To je bezva." John si nebyl jistý, jak pokračovat, takže zvolil ústup. „Prostě tu pracuj na… cokoli to je, co děláš a no, dej vědět, až bude něco nového, jo?"

Rodney si ho zkoumavě prohlédl, nic ale neřekl a vrátil se zpět k hrabání se v panelu.

John si oddechl a přešel k tiše si mumlajícímu spolku na druhé straně místnosti, který tvořili Garin, Teyla a Doran. Všichni tři vzhlédli, když se k nim přidal.

„Jak ti je, Johne?" zeptala se Teyla.

„Bylo mi hůř," odpověděl jí. A byla to pravda. Rána na hlavě a pár pohmožděnin nebylo nic proti tomu, co zažil v Afghánistánu.

„Probírali jsme tady další kroky," pokračovala. „Starosta souhlasil, že se s námi podělí o jejich výzkum výměnou za přístup k manipulaci s těmito laboratořemi, pokud se prokážou být užitečné."

John kývl. To znělo rozumně. Poslední slovo bylo na Elizabeth, uklidnilo ho ale vědomí, že s nimi rada hodlá přinejmenším spolupracovat. Alespoň prozatím. „Rodney bude pracovat co nejdéle, ale rádi bychom si pak někde odpočinuli." John se podíval na starostu.

„Můj dům je velký," vložil se do rozhovoru Doran, „samozřejmě vám bude k dispozici." Nevypadal tím nijak nadšeně a ten pocit byl rozhodně oboustranný, pomyslel si John. Pravděpodobně to dostal jako nařízení od starosty. „Volné jsou ovšem jen tři pokoje. Doufám, že to nebude činit žádný problém."

„Vůbec ne," odpověděl John, osvícen brilantním nápadem. Teyla dostane pokoj sama pro sebe, to bylo samozřejmé, a zbytek se nějak rozdělí. Možná by se mu mohlo podařit sdílet pokoj s…

„Zabírám si jeden pokoj pro sebe!" vykřikl Rodney zpod panelu. Div, že je vůbec slyšel. „Ty si můžeš vzít pokoj s ním. Vypadá, že se vyspí i ve stoje," máchl rukou směrem k Rononovi.

John protočil oči v sloup a okamžitě toho litoval, když mu hlavou prostřelila ostrá bolest. „Fajn," řekl nabroušeně. Jeho mistrovský plán vyhořel.

_A hádejte, kdo za to mohl?_

McKay měl očividně úžasnou schopnost sabotovat i to, o čem nevěděl.

„Dělejte si všichni, co chcete," vyprskl John a odešel se ven projít. Znova.

Rodney se zmateně podíval po ostatních. „Co se zase stalo?"


	4. Chapter 4

John naštvaně kopl do nejbližšího kamene. Pozoroval, jak přeletěl takových deset metrů, než narazil do zdi budovy.

Pohledem našel další kámen a chtěl ho také odkopnout, když ho vyrušil Teyly hlas.

„Děje se něco, Johne?"

Plukovník se prudce otočil. Teyla stála jen kousek od něj a probodávala ho svýma rentgenovýma očima. Bylo to, jakoby viděla až do něj a bylo to krajně nepříjemné.

„Nic," zkusil to. Hlasem ale nepřesvědčil ani sám sebe a očividně Teylu také ne, neboť jen přehoupla netrpělivě váhu na druhou nohu a čekala dál.

„Vážně. Jsem v pohodě. Naprosto."

Teyla zdvihla obočí. „Snažíš se přesvědčit mě nebo sebe?" zeptala se.

„To je dneska den filozofie, nebo co? Jsem v pořádku." Poslední slovo protáhl, aby dal najevo, že si nevymýšlí a rozhovor považuje za ukončený.

Teyla měla jiný názor. „Myslela jsem, že s doktorem vycházíte."

„Co?"

„Ty víš, Johne, co myslím," naznačila Teyla. Začínala mít pocit, že by se toho dozvěděla víc, kdyby si povídala sama se sebou.

„Ne, nevím," odsekl plukovník, „ale ty mi to zjevně vysvětlíš."

„Není žádný důvod být nezdvořilý, nesnažím se tě nijak rozrušit," řekla Teyla hlasem jemným ale přesto pevným, takže mu dala zdvořile najevo, že by se měl uklidnit.

„No jo, promiň," omluvil se John. „Prostě je tohle jenom naše první mise jako celého týmu. Chci, aby to dopadlo dobře, což se provádí dost těžko, když McKay osočí každého, koho potkáme." Znělo to uvěřitelně, takže zůstal pouze u téhle polopravdy.

„Musíš mu dát čas, Johne," začala Teyla.

„Jo, to určitě. Mám pocit, že časem to bude jenom horší."

Teyla se usmála. Rodney mohl být bezohledný a chvílemi i těžko snesitelný, měla ale pocit, že když bude chtít, dokáže být ohleduplným a zábavným společníkem. Pokud by se to ovšem pokusila vysvětlit komukoli v jeho okolí, plukovníkovi, nebo dokonce samotnému Rodneymu, nevěřili by jí a možná by se jí i vysmáli.

„Půjdu za starostou. Musíme se ještě domluvit na zásobě jídla. Byla bych ráda, kdyby tímto objevem nabídka nepadla," řekla místo toho.

John zvedl hlavu. „Asi bych u toho měl být, že jo?"

„To opravdu ano," pokývala Teyla hlavou. Mohla až slyšet, jak plukovníkovi běhají hlavou myšlenky s nápady, jak z této svízelné situace ven.

„Omluvím tě u něj. Přece jen máš důležitější věci na práci, že?" pomohla mu.

„To je pravda," chytl se John okamžitě pomocného lana. „Musím přece…"

„Dohlédnout na výzkum a na Rodneyho," dokončila za něj Teyla.

John najednou vypadal doslova jak nakopnuté štěně. „Jo, na výzkum a na Rodneyho," vzdychl.

**xxx**

„Tak jak jsme na tom?" zeptal se Sheppard, když vstoupil do jedné z laboratoří. V místnosti postávalo pár cizích lidí. Podle oblečení je plukovník odhadl na místní vědce. Ronon se v koutě opíral o zeď a se znuděným výrazem ve tváři opakovaně vytahoval a zasouval svou zbraň. Teyla se starostou a celou městskou radou nebyli nikde k vidění.

John se rozhlédl a konečně našel osobu, kterou původně hledal. „Jak jsme na tom?" promluvil znovu k oné osobě.

Rodney se zhluboka nadechl a vylezl zpod panelu. „Mám zpožděnej mozek já nebo ty?" zeptal se podrážděně.

„Cože?" John měl pocit, že si tohle prosté slůvko v Rodneyho přítomnosti začíná už dokonale osvojovat.

„Déjà vu?"

„Zcela předvídatelně se musím zeptat ještě jednou – cože?"

„Víš, že Déjà vu se vysvětluje jako krátkodobý výpadek pozornosti? V podstatě se ti zpomalí mozek," vysvětlil Rodney, jako by to bylo naprosto zřejmé.

John na chvíli zavřel oči a počítal do deseti. Třeba tohle všechno byl jen špatný sen, parodie na jeho život. Až je otevře, Rodney bude jen tichým a milým členem jeho týmu a John se bude spokojeně otáčet za vyzývavě oblečenými mimozemšťankami. Když je otevřel, McKay stál pořád na tom samém místě a zkoumavě si ho prohlížel.

To se nepovedlo. Chvíli na Rodneyho koukal, vypadalo to ale, že jen tak nepromluví. Očividně taky čekal.

„A jak to souvisí s… čímkoli?" zeptal se John nakonec.

„Zhruba před deseti minutami jsi sem vešel a zeptal se tím svým ležérně otravně ledabylým způsobem ‚Jak jsme na tom?' Teď jsi to udělal znova. Skoro jako Déjà vu. Zpomalené mozky. A já se ptám čí? Ačkoli oběma nám je jasné, čí asi…"

„Promiň, přestal jsem vnímat po tom ‚ležérně otravně ledabylým'," zasyčel John naštvaně.

„Kterému slovu nerozumíš?" zeptal se Rodney. Hlas měl neutrální, jako by vysvětloval zvlášť obtížný příklad třídě pitomců.

John otevřel pusu, zase ji ale zavřel. Potřeboval se uklidnit. Zase. Zvláštní. „Proč se musíme pořád hádat?" zeptal se tónem, který považoval za vyrovnaný.

„Já se-" začal Rodney, plukovník ho ale předběhl, aby zamezil další nekonečně smyčce hádání se o ničem.

„V poslední době, a tím myslím od dnešního rána, když spolu mluvíme, skončíme náš rozhovor někde ve vysokých tónech. Když začneme, jsme tady," natáhl ruku před sebe, „když skončíme, jsme tady," vystřelil ruku nahoru nad jejich hlavy. „Začneme," dolů, „skončíme," nahoru, „začneme," dolů, „skončíme," nahoru.

Rodney ho chvíli sledoval. „To máš z filmu," konstatoval po chvíli.

„No a?" zakřičel John frustrovaně. Tohle bylo směšné. Promnul si oči a znovu mu hlavou prostřelila ostrá bolest. Zhluboka se nadechl. „Jenom říkám," pokračoval pomalu a zvláště opatrně, „že se taky můžeme bavit naprosto rozumně, jako dva dospělí lidé."

Rodney se nadechl, John ho ale rychle přerušil. „Žádné poznámky o mém dospělém chování," varoval, takže Rodney pusu opět zavřel. Chvíli byl potichu, vypadal, že vše zvažuje. Pak odložil svůj tablet a opřel se o panel. „Co navrhuješ?" zeptal se odevzdaně.

John si v duchu pogratuloval. Konečně se někam dostali. Jen… co teď? To, co by nejraději navrhl, nepřicházelo z morálního hlediska momentálně v úvahu. Teyla by mu poradila promluvit si o problému. To bylo moc holčičí a zahrnovalo mluvení, takže tohle východisko také rázně zamítl. Ronon by navrhl podniknout něco akčního, což ho ale vracelo zpátky k návrhu číslo jedna.

Sheppard si v hlavě promítal všechny možnosti a postupně je zaháněl zpět, když Rodney najednou vyhrkl. „Borůvky!"

Na to si John musel sednout na zem. „Cože?"

„Jako heslo!" vykřikl Rodney triumfálně. Pár lidí kolem se na něj otočilo. Stačil ovšem jeden jeho vražedný pohled a všichni se okamžitě znovu něčím zaměstnali.

John si opřel hlavu o ruku.

„Když jeden z nás dvou bude mít pocit, že se schyluje k hádce, řekne ‚borůvky' a oba okamžitě zmlkneme," vysvětlil Rodney.

„To zní fakt moc dospěle," řekl John sarkasticky.

„Borůvky," reagoval Rodney okamžitě.

John zmateně zamrkal.

„Vidíš? Funguje to," usmál se Rodney. „Místo hádání si okamžitě přestal mluvit."

Ačkoli to bylo víc ze zmatení, než že by borůvky fungovaly, John mu to potěšení nedokázal zkazit. „Fajn," přikývl. „Jenom jedna otázka. Proč borůvky?"

Rodney se zatvářil zmateně. „Každý má rád borůvky. Borůvky jsou fajn. Kanadské borůvky jsou naprostá delikatesa."

John na něj chvíli zíral.

_Jistě. Jak si to nemohl neuvědomit?_

Právě nastala vhodná příležitost pro změnu tématu. „Takže našel jsi něco zajímavého?" zeptal se.

Rodney na okamžik neřekl nic, než mu došlo, o čem plukovník mluví. „No jasně," rozzářil se. Sebral zpět své pda a začal na něm něco zkoumat. Nějakou dobu byl opět potichu a John už začínal mít pocit, že na něj dočista zapomněl, když Rodney znovu promluvil. „Je tu pět laboratoří. Je to hodně smutné, ale Doran měl nejspíš pravdu, když říkal, že mají spojitost s výrobou zbraní." Rodney se zadíval do dáli. „Nesnáším, když má někdo jiný pravdu," zamumlal pro sebe. „Každopádně," pokračoval opět nahlas, „tahle místnost se podle mě specializuje na výzkum technologií, ta první, hned pod budovou archivu," mávl rukou směrem k východu, „je na sestavování projektů a ty laboratoře nejdál od nás jsou na samotnou výrobu."

John informace vstřebal. „Ještě něco?"

Na to se Rodney zatvářil poněkud smutně. „Vypadá to, že nic závratného nesestrojili. Vlastně jen to, co už známe a vlastníme. Je tu pár návodů v antickém jazyce, podle kterých se dají poměrně snadno sestrojit typy zbraní, se kterými jste se už setkali. Naše zbraně ze Země ovšem stále vedou na plné čáře," prohlásil. „Rád bych tu ale ještě strávil nějaký čas a prohlédl to pořádně. Je tu pár nedokončených projektů, takže by z toho nakonec mohlo i něco být."

John přikývl. „Dobře, máš tak tři hodiny. Pošlu Ronona se zprávou za starostou, počkám tu s tebou a pak si všichni půjdeme odpočinout."

Rodney najednou znejistěl. „Nebylo by lepší nechat tu Ronona a jít se zprávou sám?"

John se naklonil dopředu. „Z důvodu?"

Rodney si mnul ruce a odmítal se podívat plukovníkovi do očí. Když o tom John přemýšlel, uvědomil si, že Rodney se od toho incidentu venku vyhýbal jakémukoli očnímu kontaktu s ním. Když spolu mluvili, pozoroval nějaký neviditelný bod nahoře nalevo od jeho hlavy. I teď, když Rodney konečně zvedl oči, díval se jen malinko vedle. I to malinko Johnovi dokázalo sevřít všechny orgány a drtit je, až se to nedalo vydržet.

„Ronon není zrovna moc výřečný a to, co jsem ti teď řekl, by ho mohlo poplést," řekl Rodney nakonec. Z kouta se ozvalo Rononovo zabručení. Nebo to bylo zavrčení? Ať to bylo cokoli, Rodney to zachytil a snažil se rychle opravit své původní nařčení. „Eh, teda, myslím tím, že Ronon se hodí spíš na hlídání, _alespoň soudě podle těch zvuků, co vydává_…" dodal potichu. „A navíc, neměl bys probírat důležité věci s místními lidmi ty, jako plukovník?"

Na to John neměl co říct. Koneckonců, Rodney měl pravdu. Tenhle boj byl dopředu prohraný a jemu nezbývalo nic jiného, než kapitulovat. „Fajn, jdu za soudcem." Už jenom při pomyšlení na soudce tu chtěl zůstat. Neměl rád lidi, jako byl Doran. Lidi, kteří by pro peníze udělali cokoli, a bylo jim jedno, komu tím zničí život. Jen když měli své vyhřáté místo někde nahoře.

Ještě, než odešel, se John otočil na Rodneyho. „Nepřežeň to. Pokud to sem nestihnu, očekávám vás dva v soudcově domě přesně za tři hodiny," prohodil směrem k Rononovi. Ten přikývl. „I přes jeho mrtvolu McKaye dovlíknu zpátky v čas," řekl až s moc nebezpečným leskem v očích.

**xxx**

Rodney měl neodolatelnou chuť omlátit své pdačko o hlavu hned několika lidem. Začal by všemi těmihle rádoby vědci, kteří měli tu troufalost snažit se mu pomáhat, nebo o co se to vůbec snažili, protože pomoc to nebyla. A jeden z nich ho chtěl jednou i opravit! Rodney se ho naštěstí dokázal zbavit úžasnou poznámkou, že až se naučí integrovat, možná pak může vyjádřit svůj vlastní názor. To vědce odehnalo.

Bohužel takovéhle taktiky neodradily Ronona od jeho neustálého vrčení a znuděnému hraní si se zbraní. Po Rononově třicáté první otázce „Kdy už to bude?", kdy na reakci „Co bude?" nedokázal odpovědět, se musel Rodney vážně přemáhat, aby se neuchýlil k žádnému násilí, neboť to by nemohlo skončit v žádném případě v jeho prospěch, jakkoli triumfální a překvapivý by byl jeho nástup.

Skoro až litoval, že protestoval proti plukovníkovu úmyslu zůstat zde místo Ronona. Jenom skoro, protože plukovník byl další osobou na Rodneyho seznamu lidí, kteří si zaslouží pár ran pdačkem. Co si vůbec myslel, když po něm odpoledne jen tak z ničeho nic vyjel? A ještě ke všemu při hádce, to vůbec nedávalo smysl. Tedy, pokud si to Rodney vysvětloval správně. Lidi byli podle jeho názoru poměrně, a zcela zbytečně, moc složití, takže zůstala velká šance, že si plukovníkovo chování špatně vyložil.

Mohl se jen modlit, aby to tak bylo, protože… No prostě, nebylo to… ne, že by ho plukovník nepřitahoval, jen… vlastně od prvního okamžiku, ne možná hned od začátku, ale po nějaké době… ale to nešlo, protože… bylo proti nim tolik faktorů a… protože… protože…

„Co chceš?" vyjel na Ronona, který posledních pár minut kroužil kolem něj a panelu, na kterém pracoval. Rodney se ho nejdřív snažil ignorovat, začínalo to být ale těžší a těžší.

Ronon se samolibě usmál. Vytáčet McKaye ho snad nikdy nepřestane bavit. „Máš pět minut, pak končíme."

Rodney se ani neobtěžoval ptát se, co by se stalo, kdyby odporoval, a pohroužil se zpátky do práce.

Sheppard sice řekl, že možná nepřijde, mohl se ale přinejmenším ukázat. To snad nestálo tolik času a alespoň by věděli, že mu nic není. Co když zase někam zapadl? Rodney myšlenku okamžitě zahnal. Sheppard byl možná neopatrný a měl sebevražedné sklony, na té krátké cestě se mu ale přece nemohlo nic stát.

Správně, plukovník byl v pořádku a Rodney vyšiloval naprosto pro nic.

Navíc, proč by se o něj měl tak bát? Strachuje se snad o Ronona nebo Teylu? Plukovník se o sebe dokáže postarat stejně dobře jako ti dva.

To ovšem neznamenalo, že se nemohl alespoň na chvíli ukázat a potvrdit tak Rodneyho domněnku.

**xxx**

Po přesně pěti minutách Ronon zastoupil McKayovi cestu a čekal, až doktorovi dojde, že čas vypršel a vzpírat se nepřicházelo v úvahu. Rodney na něj chvíli zíral, pak se ale otočil k ostatním vědcům, kteří posledních pár hodin jen nejistě postávali v koutě a očividně nevěděli, co se sebou, a rozpustil je. Vzal svůj batoh a odevzdaně zamířil k východu.

Ronon se sám pro sebe usmál. _A pak, že komunikace potřebuje slova._

Do soudcova domu dorazili jako poslední. Jako zástupci tohohle města postávali uprostřed místnosti Doran se starostou, po boku dvě stráže a vědec, který se dopoledne ochomýtal kolem Rodneyho a snažil se ho opravovat, než ho McKay slušně odeslal do patřičných míst.

„Vítejte." Starosta přátelsky rozevřel ruce a ústa roztáhl do širokého úsměvu.

Ronon si vyměnil s doktorem znechucený pohled a pak si šel sednout na židli. Rodney zamířil k Sheppardovi, který stál vedle starosty a vypadal stejně znechuceně. Teyla se jako vždy tvářila dokonale neutrálně s příměsí lehkého zájmu o dané téma.

Ronon si odfrkl a hodil nohy na stůl. Následující debatu moc neposlouchal, nezajímala ho. Dokud se někde nezačne střílet, není ho většinou zapotřebí. Jen sem tam zachytil slova jako „naše původní dohoda samozřejmě platí", „jdou snadno sestrojit", nebo „zítra odcházíme, poznámky vezmu s sebou a na Atlantidě je přeložíme". Ty poslední dvě byly Rodneyho a byly to jen úseky z jeho neuvěřitelně dlouhého monologu. Ronona stále udivovalo, kolik toho dokázal namluvit během tak krátké doby.

Nakonec jim byly uděleny pokoje a starosta se odporoučel. Doran zamumlal něco ve smyslu „Buďte tu jako doma.", i když to zjevně nebylo nijak upřímné, a odešel také.

„Čas spát," prohlásil Ronon. Na nic nečekal a než ho kdokoli stačil zastavit, ležel už na posteli ve svém pokoji a spal.

**xxx**

Rodney vstoupil potichu do místnosti, která připomínala kuchyň. Ve středověkém slova smyslu. Uprostřed stál obrovský dřevěný stůl a zdi lemovala středověká verze kuchyňské linky.

Bylo něco po půlnoci a jakkoli moc se snažil, nemohl usnout. Hlavou mu pořád běhaly obrázky plukovníka, jak ho svým tělem tiskne ke zdi, otráveného jídla a po zuby ozbrojených vesničanů. I vidle působily dosti hrůzostrašně. Pak se vše vrátilo na začátek a on opět cítil plukovníkovo horké tělo proti svému…

Jediná pozitivní věc na jeho nespavosti byla, že ji Rodney mohl využít jako vhodnou příležitost doplnit si zásoby vody a jelikož stále nehodlal pít nic, co mu naservírovali do pokoje, pokoušel se najít nehlídaný zdroj tekutin v kuchyni. Přece tu musel být nějaký kohoutek s pitnou vodou.

_Možná ji pak pro jistotu mohl dát ochutnat Rononovi a vysledovat, jestli ta voda nebude zdraví škodlivá._

„Hledáš něco?" zeptal se kdosi za ním.

Rodney polekaně nadskočil a prudce se otočil. Stál tváří tvář plukovníkovi. „Shepparde," vydechl úlevou, „tohle už mi nedělej. Chceš mě zabít, nebo co?"

Plukovník na něj pobaveně mrkl. „V to bych si ani netroufl doufat," provokoval ho s úsměvem na tváři.

„Co tu děláš?" zeptal se Rodney a ignoroval tak jeho pokus o provokaci.

„Nemůžu spát," přiznal John. „Ten dům je tak… velkej a děsivej. Mám pocit, že na mě každou chvíli vyskočí pan Gracey."

„Strašidelný dům," usmál se Rodney. „Jo, mám ten samý pocit." Uvědomoval si, že tu byli s plukovníkem sami a že musel vypadat stejně vylekaně, jako se cítil. Potřeboval se odsud dostat.

John se zamračil. Rodney se zase díval někam přes jeho rameno. Už si myslel, že ho to přejde, ale Rodney musel zatvrzele utíkat a schovávat se před ním, jak dlouho to jen šlo.

Ten nedostatek očního kontaktu mu připomněl něco důležitého. Plukovník se s lehkostí naklonil a vnutil se do Rodneyho zorného pole. Tahle šaráda už musela přestat.

Rodney si zjevně všiml té náhlé změny atmosféry a nervózně si odkašlal. Očima kmital ze strany na stranu a stále se odmítal podívat Johnovi do očí. Aby odpoutal pozornost od své osoby, zeptal se: „Asi nevíš, kde tady mají kohoutky?"

John se naklonil ještě o kousek blíž. Rodney neucukl, to bylo dobré znamení. „Kohoutky?" zeptal se téměř bez dechu.

„Na vodu." Rodney měl sucho v puse. Už nevěděl, kam spočinout pohledem. Plukovník byl centimetry od jeho obličeje, jeho horký dech mu ovíval tvář. Snažil se soustředit na něco, cokoli, jiného než Johnovy oči, bylo to ale čím dál víc těžší. S námahou zvedl hlavu a zahleděl se přímo do zelených očí před sebou.

Plukovník vztáhl pravou ruku, položil ji Rodneymu na tvář a projel s ní dozadu skrz vlasy, dokud nespočinula na jeho šíji.

Rodney zavřel oči a v návalu paniky zamumlal „Borůvky."

John svraštil obočí, pak ale zavrtěl velice pomalu hlavou a zašeptal zastřeným hlasem, který málem ani nepoznal „Promiň, dnes ne."

Překonal zbývající vzdálenost a políbil ho. Zprvu jemně. Zkoušel, jak daleko až může zajít. Po chvíli ho Rodney ale zezadu chytil za hlavu a přitiskl se ještě blíž, co nejvíc to šlo. John začínal ztrácet veškeré koherentní myšlenky, a když Rodney do jeho úst zasténal a pokusil se polibek ještě víc prohloubit, John to ztratil úplně. Otočil je kolem dokola a vrazil Rodneyho do nejbližší zdi. Efektivně chytil obě jeho zápěstí a uvěznil je v pevném sevření, jejich těla sražená dohromady. Rodney se pod ním vzepřel a chvíli to až vypadalo, že spolu bojují.

John už si nebyl jistý ničím, zda spolu bojovali, zda jejich boj byl poháněn víc chtíčem nebo něčím hlubším, zda to tu stále bude, až se odtrhnou. Ne, nechtěl se odtrhnout, a pokud to bylo vůbec možné, přitiskl k sobě Rodneyho ještě víc. Větší silou, brutálněji. Pohánělo ho něco naprosto základního, něco, co už dlouho nezažil a něco, čeho se odmítal vzdát.

Rodney zasténal znovu a na malý okamžik se poddal tomu vzrušujícímu pocitu. Opustil veškeré své myšlenky a podvolil se Johnovu tělu. Nevnímal nic jiného než Johnův dech, než jeho rty, jeho jazyk, jeho ruce, prsty, které mu držely zápěstí. John mu palci jemně kroužil na tepnách a Rodneymu v uších hučely zvuky vlastního pulsu. Pokud by mohl, zůstal by tak navěky. Bylo to naprosto nelogické a absurdní, ale udělal by to. Jenže v hlavě mu stále zůstala jedna myšlenka. Chvíli na ni nedokázal zaostřit a ani nechtěl. Pronásledovala ho celý život, a když už se s ní smířil a vypadalo to, že mu dala pokoj, vrátila se v plné síle. Tedy, spíš na něj byla v plné síle vypálena. Tak jako tak tu ale teď byla a dožadovala se pozornosti a Rodney jí to nemohl dovolit. Ta myšlenka by ukončila tohle všechno a to on nechtěl.

Jenže v jediném okamžiku ho udeřila. Potřeboval se nadechnout a na okamžik nad ní ztratil kontrolu.

_Bobby._

John podrážděně zaprotestoval, když se mu Rodney vytrhl ze sevření a odstrčil ho kousek dál. Opět.

Rodney vypadal zřízeně. Nateklé rty, lehce zrudlé tváře a těžce oddechoval. John měl pocit, že on sám nemůže vypadat o nic líp.

„Já- promiň, ale… eh-" vykoktal Rodney a odstrčil plukovníka stranou. Než se John stačil vzpamatovat, byl pryč.

„To se povedlo," zabručel John a odolával silnému pokušení něco praštit. Ruku měl už zničenou po předchozím nárazu do zdi, nepotřeboval si ji zlikvidovat ještě víc. Touha něco praštit byla ale velmi silná, natolik, že alespoň bouchnul dlaní do stolu. S vnitřním uspokojením sledoval, jak předměty na něm nadskočily a hned spadly zpět.

**xxx**

Rodney panikařil. Ne, to nebylo správné slovo, byl naprosto vyděšený a žádné slovo v celé galaxii nedokázalo popsat míru jeho zoufalství.

Byl ve své přiřazené místnosti pro hosty a nervózně přecházel ze strany na stranu. Plukovníka nechal dole bez jediného slova vysvětlení. Určitě byl naštvaný. Co naštvaný, musel přímo zuřit a rozzuřený plukovník rovná se špatný plukovník. A rozzuřený plukovník se zbraní u pasu je naprostá katastrofa. Jistě ho nemohl zastřelit, i kdyby chtěl, že ne? Nebo ano? Mohl to následně svést na nehodu nebo cokoli jiného…

Rodney zavřel oči a zhroutil se na postel. Založil hlavu do dlaní a snažil se uklidnit. Moc to nepomáhalo. Měl v sobě příliš energie na rozumné uvažování. Ah, jak by si dal kafe! Potřeboval kafe…

Rodney spěšně vstal a začal znovu přecházet po místnosti.

Potřeboval se na vše podívat z logické stránky, pokud taková existovala. Co to plácá, jistě, že existovala.

Logická stránka existuje vždycky, jen ji většina lidí nevidí.

Jediné, co musel udělat, bylo položit si základní otázky. Jako u psychologa. Samozřejmě kromě té „Jak se cítíte?" Jak by se asi mohl cítit? Frustrovaný, nervózní, zoufalý, vyděšený a mohl by pokračovat celou noc. Tím by si psycholog moc nepomohl.

Důležitá otázka zněla naprosto jasně a primitivně: „Chcete to?" Tím by psycholog trefil do černého. Bylo důležité na tu otázku odpovědět, než by sezení pokračovalo. Bez odpovědi by nemělo smysl.

Takže, chtěl to?

Rodney si znovu sedl na postel, tentokrát pomaleji a opatrněji. Zavřel oči.

_„Budeš tam jen tak stát a zírat celou noc?" vyštěkl Rodney._

_Plukovník rozzářil obličej úsměvem, který Rodney začínal proklínat. Před pěti minutami se z ničeho nic objevil ve dveřích laboratoře, pozdravil a od té doby neřekl ani slovo. Jen tam stál a pozoroval Rodneyho při práci. V ruce držel balíček, nijak ho ale neokomentoval._

_„Možná," odpověděl Sheppard tajemně._

_Rodney protočil oči v sloup. Plukovník zřejmě neměl co na práci. Koukl na hodiny. _

_Samozřejmě, co jiného dělat v jedenáct večer než otravovat mě._

_„Něco důležitého, na čem pracuješ?" zeptal se Sheppard._

_„Jinak bych tu nejspíš nebyl," odbyl ho Rodney. „Nemít nic důležitého na práci, ležel bych teď v mojí úžasné, tvrdé posteli, na které by se vyspal snad jen Ronon, a užíval bych si pocitu, že nemám nic důležitého na práci, a hlavně bych si vychutnával tady tak vzácný klid." Na poslední slovo se snažil dát zvláštní důraz. Očividně se to nepovedlo, protože plukovník stál pořád na místě a stupidně se na něj křenil._

_Rodney vzdychl. „S čím ti můžu pomoct?" zeptal se s předstíranou zdvořilostí._

_Pokud možno, plukovník se usmál ještě víc. Vypadalo to, jako by vyhrál nějakou soukromou sázku. „Přinesl jsem jídlo."_

_Rodney párkrát zamrkal. „Jídlo?"_

_„Koláčky," prohlásil Sheppard hrdě. „Nějaké jsem schoval při obědě."_

_Rodney na něj chvíli zíral. Sheppard odpoledne schoval pár koláčků, aby mu je pak v noci přinesl?_

_Plukovník mezitím přistoupil ke stolu, kde Rodney pracoval, a položil balíček na stůl. Rodney ho otevřel a spatřil v něm sedm koláčků._

_Sheppard se na něj usmál, pyšný sám na sebe, a otočil se k odchodu._

_„Počkej," zavolal za ním Rodney. Když se John otočil, měl ve tváři vepsané tolik naděje a nadšení, až to Rodneyho zaskočilo, takže se chvíli nezmohl na jediné slovo. Pak konečně vykoktal. „J-je jich… eh, hodně. Nechceš, no… dát si taky?"_

_Plukovník se rozzářil a než si Rodney stačil uvědomit, co se děje, už seděl u stolu z druhé strany, nohy hozené nahoře, a spokojeně se zakusoval do prvního koláčku._

_Rodneymu celá ta situace přišla tak absurdní, milá a směšná zároveň, že se začal hlasitě smát. Plukovník na něj chvíli zíral, pak, aniž by věděl čemu, se rozesmál taky._

…

_„Šachmat," prohlásil John triumfálně._

_Rodney nevěřícně zíral na hrací pole mezi nimi. „Jaks to-?" dostal ze sebe._

_Plukovník zkřížil ruce na hrudi a samolibě se opřel o opěradlo židle._

_„Určitě jsi podváděl," řekl Rodney._

_„Génius jako ty by mě nachytal," opáčil John._

_Na to Rodney neměl odpověď. „Hrajeme znova. Málo jsem se soustředil, to bude tím," prohlásil tvrdohlavě a začal figurky stavět zpět na výchozí pozice._

_…_

_„Filmový večer?"_

_„Je co?" zeptal se Rodney._

_Plukovník se napřímil a slavnostně prohlásil. „To je Firefly nebo Star Wars. Podařilo se mi je propašovat, když jsem byl naposled na základně." Naklonil se k němu a zašeptal mu spiklenecky do ucha. „Nikomu neříkat, je to tajemství." Rodney se neovladatelně zachvěl, Sheppard byl moc blízko. O krok odstoupil a odkašlal si. _

_„To by šlo."_

_…_

_„A konečně je vše, jak má být." Rodney vzal svou královnu a posunul ji na šachovnici s triumfálním „Šachmat."_

_Plukovník se na něj z protější strany zašklebil. „Nedával jsem pozor, hrajeme znova."_

_Rodeny si odfrkl. „A co ti nedovolilo se soustředit?" zeptal se rýpavě._

_Sheppard se na něj zadíval a usmál se. „Něco se přece jen našlo."_

_V jednom okamžiku měl Rodney nelogickou chuť vyskočit a udělat radostný taneček po místnosti. Tu chuť rychle potlačil a začal překotně sesbírávat figurky z hracího pole. „Znova," řekl krátce. _

Rodney oči otevřel. Ano, chtěl to. Tím by se tahle záležitost dala považovat za vyřešenou. Jenže…

Jaká by byla psychologova další otázka? Ah, jistě. „A co Bobby?"

Tohle bolelo, jenže on byl mrtvý a to už nikdo nezmění.

Bolelo to hodně, ale co se stalo, stalo se. Minulost už nezmění, co ovšem změnit dokáže, je budoucnost. Celý život si vyčítal, co se stalo, a celý život předpokládal, že se tím bude trápit dál. A to nejspíš bude, jenže dřív nikdy nepotkal nikoho, pro koho by byl ochotný zkusit se s tím vyrovnat. Zkusit začít znovu. Pro koho by byl ochotný jít dál.

Teď ho našel.

Rodney vstal a vyrazil ke dveřím. Potřeboval se vrátit dolů, potřeboval najít plukovníka, Johna, a pak si s ním klidně i promluvit, když bude třeba. Byl připraven mu říct všechno, co po něm John bude požadovat. Takhle se ještě nikdy necítil ale místo toho, aby měl strach, začalo ho naplňovat něco hřejivého. Cítil skoro až euforii a ohromnou úlevu. Jako by z něj spadlo ohromné břímě, které s sebou vždy tahal, jen si to nikdy plně neuvědomil.

Cítil se šťastný. Jediné, co potřeboval, bylo najít Johna. Ať už se stane cokoli, potřeboval ho najít, být s ním. Pak to bude v pořádku.

Najednou vše dávalo smysl.

Dorazil ke dveřím a otevřel je. Přivítal ho pohled přímo do ústí zbraně.

„Zdravím. Dnes večer, doktore, se stanete svědkem historické události," pronesl muž, který zbraň držel, ledovým hlasem, který Rodneym v okamžiku protnul a roztříštil ten hřejivý pocit uvnitř.

Nezbylo nic, jen strach.


	5. Chapter 5

Garin nemohl usnout. Už poněkolikáté se přetočil na druhý bok, už poněkolikáté mu to nepomohlo, takže se otočil zase zpátky.

„Trpíte nespavostí, pane starosto?" zeptal se kdosi.

Garin vystřelil do sedu. Před postelí stáli tři cizí lidé, kteří by před jeho postelí vůbec stát neměli.

„Kdo jste? Co chcete?" zeptal se. Byl hrdý, že si dokázal zachovat pevný tón a přes šok a strach, který cítil, nezakomíhal.

Muž, stojící nejblíže k němu, se usmál. „To vás nemusí trápit," řekl. Zvedl zbraň a než Garin stačil cokoli udělat, vystřelil.

**xxx**

Tohle nebylo dobré. Tohle vůbec nebylo dobré.

_A kde byl Sheppard, když ho člověk potřeboval?_

Rodney na okamžik zavřel oči, aby se uklidnil, okamžitě je ale otevřel. Zavírat oči, když měl u hlavy zbraň, nebylo nejchytřejší řešení. Hlavou mu v jediném okamžiku proletěly stovky myšlenek, dohadů, nápadů, jak z toho ven.

Všechny končily jeho mrtvolou na zemi.

Ještě jednou si prohlédl muže před sebou. Tělo mu obepínala šedá uniforma, která trochu připomínala ty z druhé světové války. Rodney měl pocit, že o něčem takovém četl v záznamech z misí na Atlantidě, nedokázal to ale zařadit. Rozhodně na to ani neměl čas. Muž před ním ho popadl za paži a vytáhl ho hrubě na chodbu.

Rodney už chtěl zaprotestovat a spustit povyk na celý dům, ačkoli se to vzpíralo veškerým rozumným řešením, když si všiml dalších čtyř mužů v uniformách. Dva z nich stáli přede dveřmi pokojů, kde spali Ronon a Teyla, očividně připraveni zaútočit a zabíjet. Dva hlídali schody.

„Počkat," vyhrkl, co nejtišeji dovedl. Nepotřeboval, aby se Ronon probudil a rozbořil celý dům na trosky, bez ohledu na počet mrtvých.

_A kde byl sakra Sheppard?_

Muž, který ho držel stále za paži, se na něj otočil. „Ano?" zeptal se nevzrušeně.

„Nechci, aby-" zakoktal. Kruci, potřeboval si uspořádat myšlenky. Bylo to dost těžké, když na něj mířila zbraň, která mohla každou chvíli vystřelit. Vypadala podobně jako lidská zbraň, pravděpodobně fungovala na stejném principu. To nebylo uklidňující. Ani trochu. O lidských zbraních věděl jeden velice důležitý fakt – nešlo se jim vyhnout a z téhle blízkosti okamžitě zabíjely.

…Kulka během okamžiku dosáhne průměrné rychlosti 3200 stop za vteřinu. Z téhle blízkosti nebude mít šanci se jí vyhnout. Nejprve proletí lebeční kostí, její tlak dopředu protrhne pojivovou tkáň a vláknité membrány, než se kulka ponoří do mozkomíšní tekutiny. Jelikož kulka cestuje rychleji, než se tkáň trhá, kulka mozek opustí dřív, než tkáň dostane šanci se zpřetrhat. Vlastně by měl být rád za tuhle možnost. Střelit ho do srdce, jeho mozek by fungoval dalších 10 až 15 sekund. Do hlavy by to bylo rychlejší…

_Ne, počkat. Tohle vůbec nepomáhalo._

Rodney se začal třást po celém těle a cítil, jak se mu potí dlaně. Proč se musel zajímat o takové věci, jako jakým způsobem někoho zabije kulka? Kdyby si nebyl vědom všech faktů, mohl by pořád doufat, že má šanci uhnout, zachránit se. Jenže ne, neměl absolutně žádnou šanci a byl si toho plně vědom. I kdyby stačil uhnout jen trochu, přinejlepším by skončil ochrnutý ve vegetativním stavu. Druhá možnost byla smrt. Třetí možnost z takovéhle vzdálenosti neexistovala.

No tak, přinutil se. Musel myslet pozitivně. Vždycky byla možnost číslo tři. Vždycky. Co když… co když ho nechtěli zabít? Kdyby ano, už by to udělali, ne? Co to ten chlap říkal? „Dnes večer se stanete svědkem historické události." Nechtěl ho zabít! Alespoň ne teď. Takže od něj něco chtěli? Ale co? Potřeboval přemýšlet. Jakou výhodu mu to přineslo? Jak to pomůže jeho týmu, který očividně nebyl do té historické události zahrnut?

Muž před ním stál bez hnutí a čekal. Když z Rodneyho stále nic nevypadlo, sevřel ho víc a začal ho tahat směrem ke schodům. Cestou se k nim přidali dva ze zbývajících útočníků. Dva zůstali na místech a zřejmě čekali na pokyn, když se z druhé strany dveří ozval tlumený zvuk.

To byl Ronon. Rodney polkl. Musel něco udělat a rychle. „Nesmíte jim ublížit," vykřikl. Byl moc hlasitý a zvuky za dveřmi utichly. Muž, který ho vlekl ke schodům, se na něj znovu otočil s pobaveným výrazem ve tváři a Rodney rychle pokračoval. „P-pokud je zabijete, nepomůžu vám. Chcete- potřebujete mojí pomoc, že jo?" Znělo to nejistě a věděl to, musel ale něco udělat. Nadechl se. „Jestli chcete, abych vám pomohl, neublížíte jim," dodal sebejistěji.

**xxx**

Teyla otevřela oči. Ve svém spánku zaznamenala zvýšené hlasy z chodby. Popadla zbraň a potichu a elegantně se přesunula ke dveřím, aniž by způsobila jediný zvuk.

Něco nebylo v pořádku, potřebovala ale nejdřív zjistit, co to bylo, než by se bezhlavě vydala na chodbu.

„Nesmíte jim ublížit." To byl Rodney. Pravděpodobně je někdo přepadl, chtěl je zabít.

Potřebovala se dostat na chodbu. Jak znala Ronona, byl už určitě vzhůru a čekal na vhodnou příležitost zaútočit. Pokud by počkala a zaútočila zároveň s ním, jejich šance na výhru se zvýší.

**xxx**

Ronon se prudce probudil a zároveň vytáhl svou zbraň. Ze spánku ho vyrušily zvuky zpoza dveří. Hlasy, přesněji řečeno. Vstal a začal se plížit směrem ke dveřím. Jakmile ovšem přenesl váhu na starou dřevěnou podlahu, zavrzala pod ním. Ronon potichu zaklel a opatrně našlápl další krok. Podlaha znovu zaprotestovala, tentokrát ale tišeji.

Byl už v polovině své cesty, když se za dveřmi znovu ozval hlas, zřetelněji než před tím. Okamžitě se zastavil, ten hlas patřil McKayovi.

„Nesmíte jim ublížit."

Ronon znovu zaklel. Někdo je přepadl. Ten někdo je chtěl zabít a nebyl na to sám.

Jedním rychlým pohybem se dostal na bezpečnější místo vedle zavřených dveří. Otočil se zády ke zdi a čekal, nic se ale nedělo. To nevylučovalo možnost, že byl někdo za dveřmi a jen vyčkával, až se Ronon objeví na prahu.

Nadechl se a opatrně položil volnou ruku na kliku u dveří. Otvíraly se dovnitř do jeho místnosti, což mu dávalo lehkou nevýhodu, ovšem nic, s čím by si neporadil. Zmáčkl kliku a dveře lehce pootevřel. Napočítal sedm sekund.

_Tři sekundy trvá lidem uvědomit si situaci a připravit se na možné nebezpečí. Tři sekundy vydrží čekat bez zaváhání. Jedna sekunda navíc je zvyklá. Proč je nikdo nenapadl? Podvědomě povolí postoj a nakloní se ke zdroji. Chtějí zjistit, proč se nic neděje. _

_V tu sekundu odkopne dveře z cesty a zaútočí._

**xxx**

Muž, který ho držel, si ho dlouze a zkoumavě prohlédl, jako by zvažoval všechny možnosti. Nakonec se usmál. A i když na tom úsměvu nebylo nic hřejivého, Rodneymu spadl kámen ze srdce.

„Dobře, pro tentokrát vyhráváte, doktore," pronesl a strčil Rodneyho dál ke schodům. Rodney se ohlédl a spatřil, jak se pootvírají dveře do Rononovy místnosti. S panikou v očích se otočil na svého únosce. „Říkal-"

Okamžitě ztichl, když ho ruka na paži bolestivě sevřela a nehty se mu přes tenkou vrstvu oblečení zaryly do kůže. „Máte moje slovo, doktore. Slibuju, že až nám… pomůžete, můžete se tady s přáteli vrátit na Atlantidu. Teď už ale jdeme." Ta slova nezněla moc upřímně a Rodney se už dávno naučil nevěřit ostatním lidem. Nemohl ale dělat nic jiného, než poslechnout a nechat se strkat po schodech dolů. A doufat. Možná ještě existovala šance, že se z toho všeho dostanou živí. Plukovník mu vyprávěl tolik neuvěřitelných příběhů a popsal mu tolik prekérních situací, do kterých se jeho tým dostal a kdy všichni mohli tak snadno umřít… a přece všichni přežili.

Byli v půli schodiště, když se chodbou rozlehl nezaměnitelný zvuk výstřelu Rononovy zbraně. Rodney se prudce otočil a úlevou vydechl. Naděje přece jen existovala. Muž před Rononovým pokojem se sesul k zemi a hned za ním následoval muž před místností Teyly.

Dva zbývající útočníci vedle Rodneyho a jeho věznitele okamžitě vyběhli nahoru a chodbou se ozvaly další výstřely.

„Ne!" vykřikl Rodney. Muž, který ho držel, ho ale začal beze slova strkat dolů do přízemí.

„Rodney?" ozvalo se z chodby vedle schodů. Rodney zvedl hlavu. Chtěl zakřičet, ale byl moc pomalý a plukovník se najednou objevil přímo před nimi. Berettu svíral v rukách před sebou a v obličeji měl výraz, který jasně říkal, že jeho trpělivost právě vyprchala.

**xxx**

Ronon se jedním rychlým pohybem vynořil zpoza zdi. Měl pravdu. Muž před ním držel zbraň jen o pár centimetrů níž. Těch pár centimetrů stačilo. Ronon vypálil a útočník se okamžitě sesul k podlaze.

Nalevo od něj zvedl další muž svou zbraň, připraven střílet. Ronon se otočil, odhodlán zkusit své štěstí a místo krytí zmáčknout spoušť. Přece jen měl šanci, že bude rychlejší. Když ovšem zamířil na svého nového protivníka, zjistil, že ho už nic neohrožuje. Teyla muže praštila zezadu do týla a poslala ho k zemi.

Když na ně ze strany někdo začal střílet, jen taktak se stačili oba schovat a opětovat palbu.

Útočníci se ukryli také, takže na ně Ronon nemohl pořádně zamířit. To mu ovšem nezabránilo v bezhlavé střelbě.

**xxx**

John si byl bolestivě vědom zbraně u Rodneyho hlavy a výstřelů z horního patra. Potřeboval čas. Zvedl volnou ruku do obranného gesta. „Můžeme se teď všichni na chvíli uklidnit?" prohlásil opatrně.

Muž, který držel Rodneyho, měl na sobě šedou uniformu.

Geniiové.

John se zhluboka nadechl. Přesně tohle nepotřeboval. Po tom, co byl Kolya mrtvý, by jeden čekal, že si tahle parta dá pohov. Očividně ale stále zůstávali ti, kteří šli v jeho stopách.

Muž před ním si ho prohlédl a zrakem spočinul na Johnově zbrani, jež mu mířila na hlavu. Prsty pevněji sevřel svojí zbraň. „Přestaňte!" zakřičel směrem nahoru.

**xxx**

Když se ze zdola ozvalo hlasité „Přestaňte!", jejich protivníci na místě ukončili palbu.

Ronon odhodil veškerou opatrnost a vykoukl ven na chodbu. Během přestřelky se nějakým způsobem dostal zpět do svého pokoje a střílel odtamtud zpoza zdi. Útočníci stále mířili na něj a na vchod do pokoje Teyly, kde se chránila před palbou, a Ronon nepochyboval o tom, že by neváhali znovu střílet, pokud by jim dal záminku.

Vystoupil na chodbu, přičemž nezapomněl zamířit svou zbraní na jednoho z mužů, který jeho pohyby opětoval. Teyla s druhým protivníkem udělali to samé. Ani jeden z nich nesnížil svou zbraň. Čekali.

**xxx**

Výstřely okamžitě ustaly.

„Tak, plukovníku, všichni jsme klidní. A teď můžete odložit svou zbraň. Nemíníme vás zabít, takže není žádný důvod k panice," řekl Genii. John si v duchu odfrkl. Pokud je nechtěli zabít, tak proč nesložit zbraně a nepopovídat si?

Ani se nemusel ptát, co by stalo, kdyby neuposlechl a nevzdal se. I přes tvrzení, že nikomu neublíží, zbraň na Rodneyho spánku působila dosti nepřesvědčivě a muž, který ji držel, vypadal, že ji bez váhání použije, jen aby prokázal svou nadřazenost.

Pohledem sjel na vteřinu po schodech nahoru. Zdálo se, že Teyla a Ronon byli také v ohrožení. Výstřely prozatím utichly, vždycky se ale našel nějaký šílenec, kterému ujely nervy, a který vystřelil, i když nemusel. A v téhle galaxii se mezi největší šílence Geniiové rozhodně počítali.

John na okamžik zavřel oči. Tohohle bude litovat.

„Dobře, jenom žádné zbrklosti," řekl a sklonil svou Berettu.

Muž pokynul hlavou směrem do horního patra. „Řekněte svému týmu, ať se vzdá."

„Myslíte si, že mě Ronon poslechne?" John pobaveně zakroutil hlavou.

Geniiovi před ním se to moc vtipné nezdálo. Přitlačil zbraň do Rodneyho hlavy, takže byl nucen naklonit ji víc do strany. Přes veškerý svůj strach dokázal střelit po Johnovi pohled jasně říkající ‚Jsi cvok? Proč provokuješ chlápka, co mi drží u hlavy zbraň?' Byl za to na sebe náležitě pyšný.

„Myslím to vážně," řekl John zoufale. Potřeboval získat čas a vymyslet, jak je všechny z tohohle dostat, jak dostat Rodneyho z těch špinavých rukou, které ho držely. „Má svojí vlastní hlavu."

„Zkuste to," dorážel na něj Genii.

John si povzdechl. Snaha o trochu času navíc ztroskotala a rozbila se na tisíc malinkých úlomků.

„Teylo, Ronone!" zavolal nahoru. „Složte zbraně!"

Na chvíli nastalo ticho, pak se ozval hlas: „Máme zbraně, pane!"

Genii se samolibě usmál. „Čekal jsem od… Ronona víc vzdoru," podotkl. Očividně se dobře bavil.

John nasadil diplomatický výraz. „Měl jste ho vidět na začátku. Dělal si, co chtěl a nic ho nezastavilo. Očividně… se zklidnil."

Genii mu neuvěřil, ale to bylo jedno. Tak dlouho, dokud někdo nezačne střílet. John sledoval, jak z horního patra začali pomalu sestupovat Teyla s Rononem. Dva útočníci za nimi na ně mířili zbraněmi a nutili je tak jít vpřed.

Genii, který držel Rodneyho, kývl směrem k nim a sám i s Rodneym zamířil k východu. Jeden z útočníků se k němu okamžitě přidal.

Než stačil John cokoli říct, jeden z Geniiů ho odzbrojil, zatímco jeho společník hlídal zbytek týmu.

Pak už to šlo z kopce.

**xxx**

Rodney se cestou obrátil na svého věznitele. „Takže… jméno?"

Šli směrem k laboratořím, to bylo jasné. Tedy, šel spíš muž, který ho držel a vláčel za sebou.

Rodney panikařil. Nevěděl, co se stalo Johnovi a ostatním a nevěděl, co se stane jemu. Cítil, jak se mu tělo opět začíná třást a nemohl s tím nic dělat. Nemohl dělat nic, jen se dál nechat táhnout jako kus hadru a doufat, že jsou plukovník a ostatní v pořádku.

Muž se na něj otočil, nic ale neřekl. Rodney pokračoval. „Jenom konverzuju, to se normálně dělá… ovšem co z téhle situace je normální, že jo?" zasmál se nervózně. Zajímavé, vypadalo to, že když mu hrozí smrt, má tendenci hodně mluvit…

Žádná reakce.

„Doktor Rodney McKay. To jsem já," zamával volnou rukou směrem k sobě. Zakopl a málem upadl, pevný stisk jeho věznitele ho ale okamžitě vytáhl zase nahoru. A Rodney pokračoval. „Ale to asi víte, co? Už jste mě nazval doktorem, takže o mně… o nás musíte už všechno vědět… Navíc jste zmínil Atlantidu…"

Ticho.

„Míříme k laboratořím," konstatoval Rodney. „To znamená, že po mě chcete… jejich zprovoznění nebo alespoň některé návody na výrobu čehokoli, co tam je." Opět to nebyla otázka.

Rodney se najednou plácl volnou rukou do čela. „No jasně! Geniiové! Vy patříte k té rase plné psychopatů. Chtěli jste obsadit Atlantidu, ale-"

„Zachary," vyhrkl muž, který ho vlekl.

„Co?"

„Říkejte mi Zachary, doktore."

Rodney se zakuckal. „To nezní jako jméno pro vraha," řekl, když popadl dech.

Zachary se na něj podíval. „Rodiče zřejmě netušili, že ze mě jeden vyroste," konstatoval suše. „A pohněte sebou, než mi dojde trpělivost a prostřelím vám hlavu."

Nemusel to říkat dvakrát.

**xxx**

„A… co bude teď?" zeptal se Ronon.

Seděli na židlích přivázáni zády k sobě. Teyla byla stejným způsobem připoutána zády k noze stolu na protější straně místnosti. Od věznitelů to byla čistá improvizace - zřejmě nepočítali s rukojmími – byla ale dostačující.

„Teď se dostaneme z těch provazů," odpověděl John. Vážně, co jiného by měli dělat? Čekat celou noc a den, než je kontaktuje Atlantida a Elizabeth dojde, že je něco špatně? Tou dobou by už mohli být všichni mrtví. Potřebovali se dostat pryč hned. Potřebovali najít Rodneyho. Potřeboval ho najít.

„To mi už došlo," odsekl Ronon. „Jen by mě zajímalo jak?"

„Jak to mám sakra vědět?" John zvýšil hlas a jeden z jejich dvou Geniiů, kteří zde zůstali, aby je ohlídali, po něm střelil pohledem. John se na něj zašklebil a v tom ho něco napadlo. „Ty s sebou pořád taháš nože. Máš nějaký i teď?" zašeptal potichu.

Jako odpověď na jeho dotaz se Ronon nepatrně zavrtěl a John ucítil, jak se mu o ruku otírá studený kov. Musel mít jeden schovaný v těch obojkách, které nosil na zápěstích. John nůž opatrně vzal do svých rukou a začal neohrabaně rozřezávat první provaz, který mu pod ně přišel. Pravděpodobně to byl ten, který k němu poutal Ronona. Jejich dozorci jim naštěstí nevěnovali velkou pozornost. Byli zabráni do vlastního rozhovoru.

Když John ucítil, že provaz povolil a nůž rozřízl poslední vlákno, zvedl hlavu a zakřičel na Geniie. „Hej, mám dotaz!"

Geniiové přestali mluvit a podívali se na něj. Jeden z nich se přiblížil. Nebylo to ale dost.

„Kdo vám za tohle zaplatil?" zeptal se John, nedostal ale žádnou reakci.

„Někdo si vás určitě najal, neříkejte mi, že jste začali dělat charitu? Někdo s vámi musí pracovat a podávat vám informace a něco z toho musíte mít. Tak kdo si vás najal a co vám slíbil za odměnu? Byl to starosta?" pokračoval zoufale. Teyla na druhé straně místnosti zdvihla obočí. Tušila, že tím plukovník někam míří a chtěla být připravená patřičně zareagovat.

Genii, který teď stál jen kousek od Johna, se usmál. „Starosta je mrtvý," oznámil radostně. Se svým společníkem si vyměnili triumfální pohled, John se ale nenechal vyvést z míry.

„Fajn, takže to byl soudce? Tipuju jeho, je to ten typ… však víte, peníze, peníze, peníze…"

Genii chvíli mlčel, úsměv mu ale ztuhl.

John se na okamžik rozzářil. „Jasně. Je to soudce. Já věděl, že mám toho parchanta zabít hned. Tipuju, že chce peníze nebo pozici starosty, když je teď mrtvý, a vám za to slíbil…" Oh, to nebylo dobré. „Ale stejně ho dostaneme. Hned potom, co se zbavím vás," pokračoval sebevědomě.

Muž před ním se zasmál a naklonil se k němu. „A to chceš udělat jak?" zeptal se výhružně.

John na něj mrkl. Vítězství.

Vymrštil obě nohy a smykem jimi srazil Geniie na zem. Ozvala se dutá rána, když padající muž udeřil hlavou o podlahu. Ztratil vědomí. Druhý Genii k nim okamžitě přiskočil a vytáhl zbraň. To už byl Ronon ale na nohou. Vyrazil mu zbraň z ruky a jedním pohybem ho poslal dolů. Paži mu zkroutil za zády a opřel se o něj kolenem.

John se naklonil nad muže pod nohama. „Takhle," prohlásil vítězoslavně.

**xxx**

Zachary Rodneyho hrubě vstrčil do jedné z laboratoří. Venku se k nim přidal další Genii. Dva teď stáli na obou stranách východu.

Rodney přistoupil k panelu a jemně se dotknul jeho povrchu. Okamžitě se mu pod rukou rozsvítil displej a antické zařízení ožilo.

Otočil se. „Takže?"

Zachary zdvihl obočí, jako by bylo zřejmé, co po něm žádá. „Chci všechno, co mi můžete dát a říct."

„To je dost široký pojem," namítl Rodney.

Mohl jim dát všechno, co chtěli? Samozřejmě, že mohl, jenže… Jenže jakou měl záruku, že ho a jeho tým následně propustí? Tohle byli Geniiové a ze zápisků na Atlantidě Rodney pochopil jedno. Nedalo se s nimi vyjednávat a nedalo se jim věřit. A navíc…

„Jste génius, doktore. Na něco určitě přijdete. Nebo se mám vrátit a zastřelit všechny, kteří s vámi přišli?"

A navíc… nebylo v těch papírech na Atlantidě něco v tom smyslu, _že s jinými a zvláště zákeřnými rasami nevyjednáváme a za žádných okolností jim neposkytujeme návody na výrobu zbraní, které jsou ještě ke všemu stejně účinné, jako ty ze Země?_ Alespoň něco v tom smyslu?

Musel se z toho dostat, ale především jim musel za každou cenu zabránit k přístupu do laboratoří. Zároveň to musel udělat tak, aby ho nezabili. Především ne hned. Co bude dělat dál, to už nechá budoucnosti a náhodě… Výborně… fyzik a spoléhá na náhodu, ačkoli… většina objevů byla uskutečněna stejně náhodou, ne? Co třeba takový penicilin?

Rozdíl byl jen v tom, že teď šlo o jeho život. Jen…

„Fajn, dejte mi chvíli." Rodney přesměroval svou pozornost k panelu.

Něco ho napadlo. Bylo to šílené, ale mohlo by to fungovat. Do takovéhle situace se v životě nedostal, takže nevěděl, co bude fungovat a co ne, byl to ale jediný nápad, který měl šanci vyjít.

A pokud to nevyjde… no, tím si teď plést hlavu nebude.

**xxx**

Doran přecházel po místnosti. Byl nervózní, ale snažil se to nedat najevo. Vedle něj stáli tři Geniiové. Nebyl si jistý, zda tu byli, aby ho chránili nebo aby ho hlídali, teď na tom ale nezáleželo.

Jediné, na čem záleželo, bylo, jestli vše vyjde tak, jak má.

Dohoda zněla jednoduše. Pozice starosty za zbraně. Jemu na technologii nezáleželo. Na téhle planetě ji ani nepotřeboval. Jediné, po čem kdy toužil, byla moc nad lidmi, kteří zde žili. Být nahoře a rozhodovat podle svého uvážení. Kdyby starosta zemřel, pozice by byla automaticky jeho. On sám ho ale zabít nemohl. Kdyby ho někdo začal podezřívat, skončil by dřív, než by začal. Geniiové mu nabídli moc a případnou ochranu, dokonce i vojenskou pomoc, kdyby na to přišlo. To vše za zbraně.

Bohužel se místním vědcům nepodařilo aktivovat hlavní přístroje v laboratořích. Podle Geniiů bylo zapotřebí, aby člověk vlastnil speciální gen, který ovšem, zdálo se, nikdo tady neměl a ani mezi Genii to nebylo nic běžného.

Pak plukovník Sheppard objevil laboratoře a hrozilo, že si Atlantida vše přivlastní. Doktor McKay přístroje dokázal zprovoznit a za jediný den přišel na víc věcí, než zdejší vědci zjistili za celé měsíce zkoumání. A zítra chtěl odejít i s poznámkami a nechat se nahradit větším počtem vědců a vojáků.

To nepřicházelo v úvahu.

Jestli měli někdy zaútočit, muselo to být dnes večer.

Doran dal Geniiům veškeré informace, které mohl. Řekl jim, kde kdo spí, kde všechno najdou a teď nezbývalo nic jiného než čekat. Paradoxně, čekání na tom bylo nejhorší.

**xxx**

Rodney zmáčkl tlačítko.

Ze stěn začala doléhat přerušující se siréna a brzy její hlasitý zvuk zaplnil celou místnost.

„Co to k čertu je?" zakřičel Zachary. Přistoupil k Rodneymu a přiložil mu k čelu zbraň.

„Autodestrukce," odpověděl Rodney. Snažil se přehlušit sirénu, šlo to ale dost těžko. I Zacharyho křik se na té krátké cestě ztratil v ohlušujícím řevu sirény.

Zmíněný muž přitlačil bolestivě na zbraň. „Zastavte to," přikázal.

Teď nastala chvíle couvnout. Rodney si až moc dobře uvědomoval, že jiná chvíle už nepřijde. Pokud si to někdy v blízké budoucnosti bude chtít rozmyslet, tohle byla jediná možnost. Nikdy nebyl hrdina a bylo nesmyslné si teď na jednoho hrát.

Autodestrukce hlasitě odpočítávala. Byla nastavena na čtyři minuty. Déle to nešlo. Neměli moc času.

„Ne," řekl zatvrzele.

Zachary se usmál. „Takže v tom případě tu všichni zemřeme, protože já odsud odejít nehodlám."

Rodney stál, nic nedělal a snažil se působit sebejistě. Všichni lidé chtěli žít a na to Rodney sázel. A nemohli ho tu ani nechat. Byl pro ně užitečný.

„Vypněte to, doktore."

Autodestrukce stále odpočítávala a odměřovala jim zbývající čas. Čas před tím, než tu všichni zemřou. Musel si pospíšit.

„Ne."

Zachary se na chvíli zarazil. Trvalo to jen chvíli. Zúžily se mu zorničky a přiblížil se k Rodneymu natolik, že byl jen pár milimetrů od jeho obličeje. „Nenuť mě ti prostřelit hlavu," zasyčel. Hlas měl i přes sirénu jasně čistý a zřetelný.

Rodneymu se začala třást ruka. Chytil si ji druhou, aby třas zastavil. Nepomáhalo to. „To nemůžete," řekl, jak nejpevněji dovedl.

Siréna ječela s pauzami dál. Tímhle tempem to nestihnou. Potřeboval zrychlit.

Kolik zbývalo času? Dvě, tři minuty?

„Proč?"

Moc málo času.

Rodney na okamžik zaváhal, hned ale pokračoval. S každým slovem, které prošlo jeho ústy, si byl jistější a jistější. „Tu- tu autodestrukci nevypnu a jsem jediný, kdo to dokáže. Mám ATA gen… a… vy mě nezastřelíte. Přemýšlejte. Rozkaz určitě zněl vrátit se přinejmenším s plány z těhle laboratoří. Jediné plány, které existují, jsou tady a… tady…" Ukázal si prstem na hlavu. „Nebude váš šéf naštvaný, když se vrátíte s prázdnou? Nemůžete mě zastřelit a ani mi vyhrožovat tím, že mě tu necháte, protože… mě tu nemůžete nechat."

No tak. Rodney ho v duchu pobízel. Nechtěl zemřít, nechtěl přijít o život kvůli hraní si na hrdiny. „A přemýšlejte rychle, nemáme moc času. Za malou chvíli to tu všechno vyletí do povětří a je jen na vás, kdo vyletí s tím," dodal překotně.

Zachary si ho naštvaně prohlížel a chvíli to vypadalo, že ho zastřelí jen pro ten potěšující pocit.

Pak se stáhl.

„Jdeme." Popadl ho za paži a začal ho tahat skrz laboratoře směrem ven. Geniiové u vchodu se okamžitě sebrali a zamířili za nimi.

Moc pomalu.

„Musíme zrychlit," vykřikl Rodney. Zachary se na něj na okamžik otočil, pak se mu rozšířily zorničky. Prudce se obrátil zpět a začal uhánět ven, přičemž tahal Rodneyho hrubě za sebou. Geniiové jim byli v patách.

Siréna ohlašovala poslední vteřiny před jistou smrtí. Rodney na okamžik zavřel oči.

_John mu palci jemně kroužil na tepnách a jemu v uších hučely zvuky vlastního pulsu. Nevnímal nic jiného než Johnův dech, než jeho rty, jeho jazyk, jeho ruce, prsty, které mu držely zápěstí. _

Nestihnou to.

Byli už v budově archivu, když se za nimi ozvala ohromná rána a tlaková vlna je strhla k zemi. Rodney si byl matně vědom suti, kusů dřeva, které padaly kolem, poletujícího papíru a Zacharyho ruky na jeho paži, když ztratil vědomí.

**xxx**

John běžel, jak nejrychleji dovedl. Někde vedle sebe cítil přítomnost Ronona a Teyly, nic z toho ale nevnímal. Soustředil se na jediný cíl, který měl před sebou.

Rodney.

Musel ho najít, musel ho zachránit, než provede něco stupidního a pak ho musel donutit mluvit, protože… vážně, co je to za zvyk utíkat uprostřed-

Silná ruka ho popadla zezadu za límec a strhla ho do uličky, kolem které probíhali. John se napřáhl a chtěl útočníka udeřit, když si všiml, komu ta ruka patřila. Rononovi.

Teyla stála zadýchaně vedle nich a probodávala Johna pohledem. „Zbláznil ses?" vydechla.

John se na ni nechápavě podíval. Ukázala směrem ven z uličky, a když vykoukl, spatřil přede dveřmi archivu postávat pět ozbrojených Geniiů.

„Málems tam vběhl, blbče," obvinil ho Ronon.

_Tak přesně tam šla úcta k nadřízenému…_

John mu to ovšem neměl za zlé. Koneckonců, na co proboha myslel? Vůbec nekontroloval cestu a nebýt těhle dvou, už by ležel rozstřílený někde na zaprášené zemi. Tedy, samozřejmě věděl, na co myslel, to ho ale neomlouvalo. Jako velitel týmu by měl odkládat city stranou a jednat naprosto chladnokrevně.

Bohužel, nebo naštěstí, tohle mu nikdy pořádně nešlo. Většinou to skončilo dobře, právě před chvílí to ovšem mohlo dopadnout naprosto katastrofálně.

Potřeboval se uklidnit. Nejprve ztlumit dýchání, pak vyčistit mysl. Nádech… výdech… nádech… _těla sražená dohromady, Rodney se pod ním vzepřel a chvíli to až vypadalo, že spolu bojují…_

John otevřel oči. Nebyl čas na meditaci.

Podíval se na Ronona, který netrpělivě čekal na jakýkoli rozkaz.

No, vždycky se mohli jednoduše prostřílet…

Najednou se ozvala ohromná rána a zem pod nimi zaduněla. Část archivu se začala sesouvat k zemi a úlomky suti zasáhly Geniie, kteří hlídkovali před vchodem. John si zakryl uši, aby je ochránil před tím hlasitým rachotem. Když kolem nastalo ticho, rozhlédl se. Nejprve zkontroloval Teylu a Ronona. Stáli vedle něj a oba se tvářili naprosto zděšeně. Pohledy mířily přes jeho rameno.

John ztuhnul. Velice pomalu ty pohledy sledoval. Jakoby měl zlé tušení, tušení, které mu bránilo otočit se. Ten jeden pohyb trval tak neuvěřitelně dlouho, přesto se ale nakonec ocitl čelem k budově archivu.

Tedy toho, co z budovy zbylo.

_Rodney…_


	6. Chapter 6

Rodney otevřel oči a zamžoural do naprosté prázdnoty. Nic neviděl. Proč… proč nic neviděl? Všude bylo černo, tma. Něco mu vlétlo do oka, takže obě oči zase pevně zavřel. Chtěl si je promnout, ale nemohl. Nemohl se pohnout. Proč-

Něco, ne, někdo ho pevně držel za paži a… nehýbal se.

Oh, ne. Ne.

Znovu oči otevřel. Pravou ruku měl zkroucenou pod tělem. Opatrně ji vytáhl a začal šmátrat kolem sebe. Ležel čelem dolů, pokud to tedy bylo směrem dolů. Ne, muselo to být směrem dolů. Když uvolnil hlavu, opřela se mu čelem o chladnou zem namísto toho, aby se zaklonila dozadu.

Ruku opatrně natáhl do strany. Na půli cesty se zarazila o zábranu. O kus studeného kamene. Okamžitě ji posunul nad hlavu a ani tam se daleko nedostala. Byl uvězněný pod sutí a… moment – pod sutí…

Autodestrukce…

_ „Takže v tom případě tu všichni zemřeme, protože já odsud odejít nehodlám."_

Levou ruku měl uvězněnou pod něčím těžkým a tvrdým. Muselo ji to drtit, nedokázal ale určit, jak velkou silou. Věděl jen, že s ní nedokáže pohnout a už vůbec ji nevytáhne ven. Nebolela ho. Vlastně ji ani necítil. Co když- ne to byla pitomost. Nemohl o ni přijít. Nemohl. Svoje ruce potřeboval a potřeboval je obě dvě. Díky svým rukám psal, používal počítač, opravoval a hrál na klavír. Díky nim vynikl. Měl svou hlavu a své ruce. Nic jiného neměl… Nemohl- potřeboval ji.

Prudce za ruku zatáhl a celým tělem mu prostřelila ostrá bolest. Okamžitě v pohybu ustal. Opřel si čelo o chladný kus kamene pod sebou a těžce oddechoval. Vdechl při tom prach, takže se neovladatelně rozkašlal. Při každém pohybu jím projela nesnesitelná bolest. Trvalo nekonečně dlouhou dobu, než se uklidnil a zůstal nehybně ležet na místě.

Musel se na to podívat logicky.

Kdyby tu ruku neměl, cítil by to, ne? Poznal by to. Většina lidí, když přijdou o nějakou končetinu, zažívají pocit, že ji stále mají. On ji necítil. To mohlo znamenat, že ji má, je ale jen v šoku a proto ji necítí. Mozek chrání jeho tělo před bolestí. Ano. Byl to jen šok, to proto ji necítil. Měl ji, určitě byla v pořádku, jen… ji necítil.

Teď postupovat dál v tom, co se stalo...

Všechno bylo zamlžené a daleko z dosahu. Bylo těžké vybavit si jakýkoli detail. Cítil ale, že je blízko. Stál před závěsem a natahoval ruku k jeho strhnutí. Šlo to pomalu a musel vynaložit značné úsilí, jen aby zůstal stát na místě, bylo ovšem jen otázkou času, kdy se té hebké látky dotkne a odhalí, co je za ní. Vše, co potřeboval, byl čas. Měl slabé tušení, že ho dostane, kolik jen bude chtít.

Před očima uviděl zbraň. Mířila přímo na něj a závěs začal padat pomalu dolů… nesnášel zbraně.

_… „Vypněte to."… „Ne."_

Proč to nevypnul? Proč to jednoduše nevypnul? V životě už dostal pár pitomých nápadů, tím to ale končilo. To bylo to, čím zůstaly. Nápady. Proč to tentokrát nevzdal? Mohl se vzdát, třeba by ho plukovník zachránil…

To bylo ono. To proto se nevzdal. Plukovník… John. Určitě by si o něm myslel, že je slabý, že nic nedokáže, že se nechá zajmout při první příležitosti, že spoléhá jen na ostatní a že je k ničemu. To nemohl připustit. Chtěl se jen prokázat a ukázat tak všem, že je hoden toho být tady. Být na Atlantidě. Být s Johnem.

_… „Nenuť mě ti prostřelit hlavu."… „To nemůžete." _

Někdo tam s ním byl…

_Moc málo času… _

Stáhl se. Přestal mu bodat zbraní do čela. Jenže…

_… nestačilo to… Moc pomalu… „Musíme zrychlit." _

V hlavě slyšel zřetelně svůj hlas. Byl tak vyděšený. Skoro, jako by ani nepatřil jemu. Ten někdo ho popadl a táhl ho za sebou.

_Nestihnou to._

Zachary. On ho držel za paži a… on-

Rodney ztuhl. Cítil, jak mu ruka, která ho tak pevně svírala, propaluje oblečení. Nebyla horká, byla studená. Její dotek se mu ale dostával až na kůži a zůstával tam, jako by ho chtěl označit. Silně, aby ten pocit už nikdy nezmizel, a aby s ním zůstal do konce života.

Nemohl se otočit a dát tu ruku dolů. Nemohl na ni ani dosáhnout. Jen tam ležet a čekat. Nikdo ale nepřijde. Jeho přátelé byli uvězněni a než se sem dostanou, bude už mrtvý. Jestli se sem vůbec dostanou.

Jediné, na čem v tuhle chvíli záleželo, byla příčina jeho nastávající smrti. Nabízelo se tolik možností… Nedostatek kyslíku a následné udušení. Nebo zranění. Třeba byl zraněný ještě jinde na těle, kvůli prvotnímu šoku to ale necítil. Co tu bylo dál? Jistě, mohl jen očekávat, kdy dostane první hypoglykemický záchvat. Jak dlouho to bylo, co naposledy jedl? Zatracení vidláci. Teď by snědl i to otrávené jídlo.

Dál se nabízel strach. Mohl někdo zemřít kvůli strachu? Nebyl to ani tak strach. Bylo to spíš něco jako neřízená hysterie. Zatím si vedl docela dobře, dával tomu ale jen pár okamžiků, než si plně uvědomí, co se děje.

Byl pod sutí, nemohl se hýbat a byl sám. Nic neviděl a ležel čelem dolů. Paži mu v posmrtné křeči svírala ruka jeho únosce a pomalu začínal pociťovat první vlny klaustrofobie. Mohl se jen modlit, aby na téhle planetě nebylo moc brouků.

**xxx**

„Rodney? Rodney!" John zapomněl na veškerou opatrnost a ve vteřině stál před zřícenou budovou archivu. Nevěděl, co má dělat. Nemohl se dostat dál, zároveň ale odmítal stát na místě a nedělat vůbec nic. Vedle sebe zaznamenal nepatrný pohyb. Vytáhl zbraň a chladnokrevně zastřelil Geniie, který se snažil zvednout, a v okamžiku ho tak vrátil tam, kam patřil. Na špinavou zem. Necítil vůbec nic, když zmáčkl spoušť a od padajícího muže odtrhl oči ihned, jakmile uviděl, že se kulka bezpečně zaryla do jeho hlavy.

Musel se nějak dostat dovnitř a najít Rodneyho. Třeba nebyl… třeba byl naživu.

Vzpomněl si, jak mu ve volných chvílích na Atlantidě vyprávěl o různých zážitcích z misí. Vyprávěl mu, jak se sám popral s asi tak stoletým a nezdolným wraithem a jak vletěl s jumperem přímo do věže Atlantidy, a Rodney se na něj po celou dobu vypravování díval jako na nějakého hrdinu. Nikdy by se dobrovolně nepřiznal, John to ale viděl v jeho očích. Vždycky ho prozradily. A jakkoli podivně to znělo, John při tom pohledu cítil radost a v těch okamžicích byl hrdý sám na sebe. Bylo to zvláštní. Většinou se za to, co dělal, nenáviděl a koupal se v sebelítosti.

Když Rodneymu vyprávěl o jeho první misi a jak probudil wraithy a zastřelil svého nadřízeného důstojníka, Rodney na sobě nedal nic znát, jeho oči ale vyzařovaly obdiv. Proč zrovna obdiv, to John nikdy nepochopil. Vždyť zastřelil člověka a kvůli wraithům umíraly v téhhle galaxii tisíce lidí denně. Když se ale podíval Rodneymu podruhé do očí, spatřil ho znovu. Byl tam a byl určený jemu. Rodney neviděl to, že wraithy probudil. Viděl, jak se vydal do mateřského úlu, aby zachránil úplně cizí a neznámé lidi. Neviděl to, že zastřelil člověka. Viděl, jak se u toho musel cítit a jak svedl boj sám se sebou a v jediném okamžiku se rozhodl ulevit od bolesti člověku, kterému nebylo pomoci, i za cenu vlastního rozervání.

Rodney ho považoval za hrdinu a myslel, že dokáže všechno.

John přejel očima trosky před sebou. Vstřebal každý kousek, každičký detail a všechno si to uložil do paměti. Okamžik, kdy zradil někoho, kdo k němu tak vzhlížel. Okamžik, kdy mu dokázal, že není žádný hrdina a že nedokáže všechno. Nedokázal ho zachránit, nedokázal se sem dostat včas. Nikdy neměl sebemenší šanci.

**xxx**

Teyla cítila, jak jí po tváři stéká slza. Rychle ji setřela rukou, teď si nemohli dovolit zbytečné emoce. Čas na truchlení bude později, až se dostanou do bezpečné náruče Atlantidy.

Pohledem přelétla trosky. Tohle nemohl nikdo přežít, ale za dobu strávenou na misích zjistila, že si člověk nesměl být nikdy ničím jistý. Museli se nějak přesvědčit.

„Johne?"

Plukovník stál zády k ní a od chvíle, kdy zastřelil jednoho z Geniiů, se vůbec nehýbal. Jen stál a pozoroval trosky před sebou.

„Johne!" Zvýšila hlas.

Sheppard s sebou lehce škubl a pomalu se otočil. „Hm?" V očích měl tolik bolesti, jakou u něj nikdy neviděla. Rvalo jí to srdce.

„Detektor známek života. Použij ho." Stačilo to, aby John na chvíli ožil. Roztřesenou rukou vytáhl malé zařízení a zaměřil ho na archiv. Mačkal ho, jako by to byla poslední tenká nit, která ho spojovala se životem.

Nějakou dobu se nic nedělo, pak plukovník zalapal po dechu a ustoupil o krok zpátky. „Dvě formy života!" vykřikl. Přiběhl k Teyle a vrazil jí zařízení málem až do obličeje. Ronon přistoupil k nim a vytrhl mu zařízení z ruky, než jím někomu ublíží. John ho ignoroval a soustředil se jen na Teylu.

„Dvě!" zopakoval bez dechu. „Jedna je Rodney. Určitě."

Byl si tak jistý. Teyla mu chtěla říct, že ani jedna z těch dvou blikajících teček nemusí být Rodney a že ho do laboratoří určitě doprovázelo víc lidí, ale nedokázala to.

John zářil energií a nadějí a vystřelil přímo do akce. Nejprve pokynul směrem k Teyle. „Atlantida nás má kontaktovat až večer. Teď jsou," podíval se na hodinky, „čtyři ráno. K bráně to je tak dvě hodiny. Řekni Elizabeth, co se stalo a ať sem okamžitě vyrazí Beckett, tým, co se specializuje na tyhle věci a kdokoli jiný bude potřeba. A chci tu mít Jumper. Očekávám vás zpátky nejpozději v sedm."

„V sedm? To-"

„Je to moc dlouho, ale dřív to nemáte šanci stihnout," utnul ji plukovník.

Teyla se na něj chvíli dívala. Chtěla říct, že je to moc málo času a není si jistá, zda to vůbec stihnou. Brána byla daleko a než na Atlantidě sbalí všechno, co potřebují, a dostanou se zpátky…

„Dobře," řekla namísto toho.

**xxx**

Doranovi se zatřásla země pod nohama. „Co to k čertu bylo?" vyjekl.

Jeden z Geniiů, pravděpodobně s nejvyšší hodností tady v místnosti, zatěkal očima mezi dveřmi, Doranem a oknem. O pár ulic dál byl vidět ve vzduchu poletující prach.

Genii se okamžitě chopil vysílačky. „Pane?" Ozvalo se jen chřastění. „Zachary, slyšíš mě?" Když se opět nikdy neozval, pokynul směrem ke třem svým kolegům. „Jdeme tam."

Poté se obrátil na Dorana a na posledního Geniie v místnosti, který ještě nebyl jmenován. „Vy dva tu zůstanete. Hlídej ho." Doran věděl, že poslední poznámka rozhodně nebyla určena jemu.

**xxx**

_3.1415926535897932384626433832 7950288419716939937510582097 4944592307816406286…_

Jak dlouho už tu byl? Hodinu? Dvě? Celý den?

Nedokázal to určit. Ve strachu lidem čas prý ubíhá jiným tempem. Jakým to ale bylo… rychleji nebo pomaleji? Nemohl si vzpomenout. Možná pomaleji, protože neměl co na práci nebo jak se přinejmenším zabavit a vyjmenovávání čísel ho už také nebavilo. Na druhou stranu, třeba čas ubíhal rychleji. Tím, že panikařil a v hlavě mu stále neovladatelně přeskakovaly myšlenky. Mohl tu být třeba jen chvilku, i když mu to připadalo jako celá věčnost.

Taková myšlenka se mu vůbec nezamlouvala. Znamenala by, že protrpí daleko delší dobu, než tu reálně vydrží.

_…2089986280348253421170679821 480865132823..._

Potřeboval se nutně nějak zabavit a něco mu lezlo po noze. Prokrista, něco mu lezlo po noze! Bylo to těžké akorát na velkého brouka nebo pavouka. Přimáčkl k sobě víčka, jak nejpevněji dovedl a snažil se zhluboka dýchat. Musel to vydržet. Sebemenší pohyb by mu mohl uškodit a popohnat to stvoření výš. Zatím se pohybovalo jen po spodní části nohy. Velice pomalu, mířilo ale pryč.

Snažil se představit si široké lány se zelenou trávou a s obrovským, klenutým nebem, které mu dávalo pocit volnosti. Ležel na trávě a plíce mu naplňoval čerstvý vzduch. Při každém vdechnutí ho zároveň naplnil i pocit bezpečí a klidu. Když byl malý, a následně i v dospělosti, kdykoli měl pocit, že nevydrží jít dál a při nejbližší příležitosti se zhroutí, našel si někde venku malé a tiché místo, kde si lehl na trávu a celé hodiny zíral na nebe. Na nic při tom nemyslel, jen se díval. Pozoroval a vychutnával si ten pocit celistvosti, který při tom zažíval.

Stvoření se zastavilo u kotníku. Rodney otevřel oči a opět pohlédl tváří v tvář temnotě. Nosem nasával prach a špínu a v očích ho štípaly drobounké poletující úlomky suti. Hlavou mu sem a tam probíhala jediná myšlenka. Jestli mu ta věc vleze pod kalhoty, nejspíš zešílí. V naprostém tichu čekal bez jediného pohybu několik dalších okamžiků, než stvoření pomalu odlezlo pryč z jeho nohy a dál pokračovalo ve své cestě. 

_…0664709384460955058223172535 9408128481117450284102701938 52110555964462294895493…_

**xxx**

John se cítil naprosto bezmocně. Po odchodu Teyly se s Rononem pustili do odklízení nejbližších trosek a vytváření cesty, která ho, jak doufal, zavede přímo k Rodneymu. Šlo to ovšem pomalu a zdálo se jako celá věčnost, než pročistili prvních pět metrů cesty.

„Víš, že to nemusí být on," prolomil Ronon panující ticho.

John po něm střelil nejlepším umlčujícím pohledem, jaký dokázal vytvořit. „Kam se poděl optimismus?" zeptal se sarkasticky.

Ronon se chtěl začít hádat, když něco zaslechl a na místě ztuhl. John to taky uslyšel. Kroky, přibližující se směrem k nim. Jejich pomoc to být nemohla, Teyla vyrazila před dvaceti minutami. Museli to být zbývající Geniiové nebo někdo z téhle planety.

John pokynul směrem na Ronona a oba dva se skryli za kusem zbylé zdi. Čekali.

Zpoza rohu se vynořili čtyři Geniiové, zbraně drželi v pohotovosti před sebou. John neváhal ani vteřinu a vystřelil po nich. Moment překvapení. První Genii padl k zemi. Ronon následoval Sheppardův příklad a jeho dobře mířená střela proťala hruď dalšího nepřítele, který se sesul k zemi vedle svého mrtvého kolegy. Bylo to rychlé, a k Rononově zklamání nijak strhující, a po krátké době dostali na kolena posledního Geniie. Měl prostřelené rameno ruky, ve které předtím svíral zbraň, lapal po dechu a odevzdaně čekal na svou smrt.

John tou dobou viděl rudě. Geniie obzvlášť nesnášel a to, že se pořád množili a bránili mu tak v odklízení trosek a záchraně Rodneyho, ho rozpalovalo jako žhavý kov. Přišel k muži na zemi a odkopl zbraň, jež ležela vedle něj, pryč z dosahu. Přiklekl blíž k Geniiovi a zadíval se mu do očí, které k němu netečně vzhlížely. Tahle ubohá, mizerná napodobenina života představovala všechno, co nesnášel. Celý včerejší den a noc byl frustrovaný, rozhozený a hrozilo, že ta tenoučká nit, která ho udržovala při smyslech, se každou chvíli přetrhne. Ta se ovšem snažila a ze všech sil pevně držela.

Do teď.

Prsty obtočil mužův krk a přimáčkl. Genii ho zoufale popadl za zápěstí, neměl ale žádnou šanci mu ruku odtrhnout. John vedle sebe cítil Rononovu přítomnost, nijak ovšem nedal najevo, že by to měnilo situaci.

„Za chvíli tě pustím a až to udělám, řekneš mi, kolik vás tu je. Pokud budu mít sebemenší pocit, že mi lžeš nebo odmítneš spolupracovat, chytím tě znova, už tě ale nepustím," řekl pomalým zřetelným hlasem, aby měl jistotu, že ho Genii poslouchá. Mužovy hnědé oči se setkaly s Johnovýma zelenýma a vyzařovalo z nich porozumění.

John ještě chvíli počkal a se zadostiučiněním sledoval, jak muž před ním ztrácí vědomí. Teprve potom ho pustil. Trpělivě přihlížel, jak se Genii snaží popadnout dech a odmítal pomyslet na to, že Rodney možná teď dělá to samé. Ještě ke všemu jeho klaustrofobie a… Prudce popadl Geniie za límec a napůl ho zvedl ze země. „Tak?"

„J- je… tu už jen jeden… se…" Genii se rozkašlal. John jím hrubě zatřásl, na tohle neměl náladu. „…Se soudcem," dokončil muž chraplavě.

To bylo všechno, co potřeboval slyšet. Břímě odhodil zpátky k zemi, kam patřilo. „A teď mi řekni, proč bych tě neměl zastřelit," prohodil.

Genii na něj jen koukal, neschopen slova.

John si ho přeměřil pohledem, pak se otočil a zamířil zpátky k sutinám. „Vypadni, než si to rozmyslím," řekl přes rameno.

Genii neváhal ani vteřinu a namáhavě se vydrápal na nohy. Držel si svou zraněnou ruku a kmital pohledem mezi Rononem a Johnem. Nakonec se odhodlal a začal utíkat pryč.

Ronon se otočil na Johna. „Bylo to rozumný? Mohl jsem ho zastřelit."

Plukovník na to nijak neodpověděl a mlčky se dal do vyklízení načaté cesty.

**xxx**

_...0381964428810975665933446128 475648233…_

Rodney strávil několik posledních chvil snahou o vyproštění své ruky ze sutin, které ji pevně svíraly. Neúspěšně. Pokaždé ho zachvátila stejně nesnesitelná bolest, jako když to zkoušel napoprvé, a nakonec byl nucen vzdát se všech svých pokusů a smířit se s tím, že ji nikdy nevytáhne. Pusu měl od oddechování plnou prachu a špíny a oči ponechával zavřené po celou dobu. Ze začátku se je snažil na několik okamžiků otevírat, pokaždé mu do nich ale vlétl nějaký střípek drtě a tak je musel opět zavřít. Nakonec, stejně nic neviděl a touha ponechat oči otevřené vznikala spíše ze zvyku než z nutnosti.

Nevěděl, co má dělat, jak se zabavit, jak zkrátit to úmorné čekání na vlastní smrt. A přese všechno ho ani na okamžik neopustila slabounká myšlenka někde vzadu, hluboko uvnitř v jeho mysli. Myšlenka, že ho zachrání.

_Naděje umírá poslední._

Jako odpověď ho ruka, která ho doposud pevně tiskla v posmrtné křeči, bolestně sevřela. Kdyby mohl, leknutím by nadskočil a snažil by se co nejrychleji dostat daleko od ní. V nynější pozici byl ovšem schopen jen nečinně ležet a se zadrženým dechem čekat, co bude následovat.

Po tom, co následovalo, si nebyl jist, zda to bylo dobré nebo zda se opět neprokázala jeho destrukční štěstěna, která ho provázela celý jeho ubohý život.

Zachary se vedle něj zavrtěl a následně rozkašlal. Byl naživu a Rodney nevěděl, jestli se má smát nebo brečet.

Koho může osud - nebo cokoli to je, co mu provádí všechny tyhle naschvály - nenávidět natolik, že mu k jeho posledním a bezmocným okamžikům života nadělí člověka, který mu chtěl podle jeho vlastních slov „prostřelit hlavu"?

Zacharymu chvíli trvalo, než přišel k sobě. Rodney cítil, jak se vedle něj hýbe, nedokázal ale nic jiného, než čekat. Napadlo ho předstírat smrt a jen klidně ležet. To ovšem nepřipadalo v úvahu, neboť by musel vydržet bůhvíjak dlouhou dobu bez hnutí a nevydat při tom ani hlásku. To nebyl jeho styl.

„Vítám tě do světa živých," pronesl svou uvítací větu.

Ruka na jeho paži sebou cukla a odtrhla se od něj. Za to byl Rodney nesmírně vděčný.

„C-co se stalo?" Zachary mluvil slabým hlasem, takže ho Rodney málem neslyšel.

„Autodestrukce," řekl Rodney krátce. „Myslím, že jsme pod archivem. Něco nad námi muselo zadržet všechnu tu suť, která by nás jinak zasypala a s velkou pravděpodobností nás rozdrtila na tenké placičky."

Následovalo ticho. Potom se znovu ozval hlas někde vedle něj. „Bolí mě…"

Kdyby měl Rodney sílu, protočil by oči v sloup. „Samozřejmě, že nás všechny něco bolí. Nehledě na to, že tu oba dva do pár hodin zemřeme, tak mi nech alespoň nějaký ten kyslík a přestaň mluvit."

„Proudí sem vzduch… cítím to," odpověděl Zachary.

„Bezva! To je prostě bezva! Takže my jsme jen kousek od cesty ven a nemůžeme se hýbat, natož se tou cestou vydat! To je-" Do pusy mu vlítl prach, takže se opět rozkašlal. Trvalo chvíli, než se uklidnil.

„Moc mluvíš," připomněl mu Zachary. Těžce oddychoval a slova ze sebe soukal jen velmi pomalu.

Rodney se pokusil otočit hlavu, hned toho ale nechal, když jím projela ostrá bolest. „Jsi v pořádku?" _Co to plácá? Samozřejmě, že ani jeden z nich není v pořádku!_

„Myslím… myslím, že krvácím. Nemůžu se hýbat, ale bolí- bolí to…"

Rodneyho zaplavila vlna strachu. Předtím byl sám a bylo to hrozné. Pak se probral i Zachary a jakkoli moc toho chlapa nesnášel, pořád se na ten mlhavý okamžik cítil bezpečněji. Jestli za chvíli jeho společník ale vykrvácí - a bylo mu jedno, jak sobecky to znělo – nebyl si jistý, zda to ticho znovu zvládne.

„To bude dobrý." Ujišťoval víc sebe, než Zacharyho. Ten se jen rozesmál, jeho smích pomalu přecházel v kašlání a dušení. Rodney jen bezmocně poslouchal, jak těžce dýchá a snaží se popadnout dech. Trvalo to déle, než předtím.

„T-to vykládej někomu jinému…" zachraptěl.

„A komu? Možná sis toho nevšiml, ale jsme tu sami," odsekl Rodney. Jednou se snažil být ten, který útěchu místo přijímání poskytuje a pán umírající si ještě stěžuje.

Možná by bylo lepší vrátit se opět k počítání. Jako odvedení pozornosti od faktu, že tu za chvíli zemře, to fungovalo stejně dobře jako tyhle nesmyslné rozhovory. Přesněji řečeno to fungovalo stejně špatně, kdo by si ale v takovéhle situaci mohl dovolit být vybíravý?

„Bod pro tebe," přiznal Zachary potichu.

Na pár dalších minut zavládlo ticho. Rodney se ho nesnažil nijak narušit. Ani si nebyl jistý, co se v takovýchto případech sluší říkat. Nikdo se mu nikdy neuráčil sdělit, jakými slovy se člověk loučí se životem. Mluví o tom, co udělal špatně? Nebo zarytě tvrdí, že nelituje ničeho, čeho se kdy dopustil?

„Vždycky jsem chtěl pomáhat lidem," řekl z ničeho nic Zachary. Hlas měl zastřený, ale pevný.

_A nebo mluví o tomhle._

„Cože?"

„Já… když jsem byl dítě… chtěl… chtěl jsem pomáhat, ale u nás jde všechno trochu jiným směrem a…"

_Nepovídej._

Rodney se snažil zavrtět se tak, aby se vyhnul bolesti. Ruka, kterou měl zaseknutou vedle sebe a která mu mezitím znecitlivěla až po rameno, o sobě ovšem dala znovu bolestivě vědět. „Proč- proč mi to říkáš?" dostal ze sebe skrz zaťaté zuby.

Zachary byl chvíli potichu. „Nevím," odpověděl nakonec. „Možná proto, že to dlouho nevydržím. Možná chci myslet na něco jinýho, než na tu zatracenou bolest a možná už jsem jenom úplně mimo. Koho to zajímá?"

Pravda, pomyslel si Rodney. Takovéhle rozptýlení rozhodně fungovalo. Lidé možná na smrtelné posteli mluvili tak moc, jen aby odvedli pozornost jinam. Pryč od svého vlastního a tolik nevyhnutelného konce.

„Tím chceš říct, že to, že si mě chtěl zabít, bylo nutné a ty jsi nějaký humanista násilím navlečený do vojenské uniformy?" zeptal se sarkasticky.

Na chvíli zapomněl, že je uvězněný pod nánosem sutě a na svou klaustrofobii. Jen na okamžik, stačilo to ale, aby se trochu uklidnil. Pomyšlení na to, že na konci svého mizerného života nebude sám, ale někdo tu bude trpět s ním, bylo podivně uklidňující.

„O tom to není… To… to, že jsme na jiné straně, neznamená, že mé přesvědčení je na rozdíl od toho tvého zákonitě špatné."

Byla to naprosto jednoduchá věta. Rodney měl ale pocit, že si ji s sebou odnese až do hrobu. Oba dva na okamžik utichli a v jejich malém vězení se znovu ozývalo jen chraplavé oddechování.

**xxx**

Když Teyla doběhla k bráně, sotva popadala dech. Běžela celou cestu, a i když byla vytrénovaná a větší fyzická námaha jí nedělala problémy, s připočtením dnešních událostí a nedostatkem spánku měla víc než právo na to být vyčerpaná k padnutí.

Na místě neváhala, okamžitě aktivovala bránu a poslala svůj kód. Trvalo jen několik vteřin, než se z vysílačky ozval Elizabethin naléhavý hlas. „Co se stalo? Měli jste o sobě dát vědět až za několik hodin."

Teyla se snažila co nejrychleji a nejpřesněji vylíčit vše, co se stalo.

Elizabeth byla chvíli potichu. „Dvě formy života?"

„Ano."

„Okamžitě pošlu specializovaný a zdravotnický tým. Myslím, že budete potřebovat i technickou pomoc. Někoho seženu. Počkej u brány." Mluvila rychle a jasně. Elizabeth se dokázala přepnout do plného velitelského módu během okamžiku a Teyla před sebou živě viděla, jak Elizabeth vydává rukama pokyny lidem kolem sebe, zatímco mluví.

„Dobře," vydechla a posadila se na nejbližší kus kamene.

„A Teylo?" ozval se ještě Elizabethin hlas. „Ostatní jste všichni v pořádku?"

Teyla se usmála nad starostlivostí, proudící z doktorčina hlasu. Elizabeth se přepínala do mateřského módu stejně rychle jako do toho velitelského. „Jsme v pořádku," odpověděla.

**xxx**

Rodneyho se opět začala zmocňovat panika, vzniklá z pronikavého ticha. Bylo až zajímavé, jak hlučné ticho může být. Dotíralo na jeho ušní bubínky a drtivě na ně tlačilo. Bylo to k nevydržení.

„Tahle situace vyvolává vzpomínky," pronesl zoufale do ticha, jen aby ho zahnal pryč. „Naposledy jsem byl takhle zavřený v miniaturní napodobenině školního sklepa." Na chvíli se zaposlouchal, a když si byl jistý, že ho Zachary poslouchá, pokračoval. „Nějací pitomí studenti mě tam zavřeli… asi si mysleli, že to bude sranda."

„Zní to jako sranda," prohodil Zachary. Nejspíš byl rád stejně jako Rodney, že se může zaměřit na něco jiného než bolest, stísněné prostory kolem a především na něco jiného než umírání.

„Trpím klaustrofobií."

„Oh," Zachary se zarazil. „A… teď?"

„Zatím se držím. Myslím… myslím ale, že ještě pár hodin a…" Rodney to raději nedokončil. Nechtěl na to myslet. „Naposledy to bylo dost hrozné. Tehdy, když mě zavřeli v tom sklepě… Já… vážně jsem to… nezvládl jsem to… a-" Tohle ještě nikdy nikomu neřekl. Nevěděl, proč si na svěřování vybral zrovna tenhle okamžik a proč to vykládal člověku, kterého vůbec neznal, který ho unesl a hlásil se k nepřátelům Atlantidy, jeho nutkání po jakémkoli kontaktu bylo ale tak silné, že si nedokázal pomoct. Tahle situace přinášela tolik vzpomínek.

„Jak dlouho jsi tam byl?" zeptal se Zachary.

„Pár hodin… ale stačilo to." Nejspíš nebyl dobrý nápad mluvit zrovna o tomhle, napadlo ho příliš pozdě. Namísto něčeho, co mu přináší pocity stísněnosti a bezmoci, měl přemýšlet o něčem veselém. Měl se zaměřit na ty šťastnější okamžiky svého života. Ne, že by jich bylo hodně, nějaké se ale vždycky našly. Opět se ve vzpomínkách vrátil na čerstvě vonící ranní zeleň. Nad ním se klenulo blankytně modré nebe a všechno kolem bylo tak klidné, tak vyrovnané, tak-

„Kdo tě odtamtud dostal?"

„…Nikdo." Prsty jeho volné ruky se zaryly do špinavé země. „Tedy, ráno přišel správce budovy, takže prakticky on."

„To tam nikdo nebyl? Neměls jak někomu dát vědět?"

Rodney se na chvíli odmlčel. „Byl tam telefon… zavolal jsem svému... kamarádovi, nikdy pro mě ale nepřijel."

„Parchant," odvětil prostě Zachary.

Rodney se pomalu nadechl. „Nemohl za to. Cestou se srazil s jiným autem… On… on to nepřežil."

**xxx**

Radek prošel bránou jako poslední. Před ním v horizontu událostí zmizel Carson Beckett, Lornův tým a demoliční četa. A důvod celého toho povyku nebyl nikdo jiný než Rodney McKay. Radek přemýšlel, kdo z nich bude muset umřít, aby ho mohli zachránit. Jeden člověk už kdysi jeho zachraňování nepřežil, tak proč nenásledovat ve stopách tradice? Určitě ani nepotřeboval zachránit a jen se opět někde omylem zamkl a začal vyvádět. Kdo stejně potřebuje zachránit z pitomýho sklepa uprostřed noci? Mohl jednoduše počkat jako každý normální člověk a nedělat kolem toho takový povyk. Bobby mohl žít…

Radek potřásl hlavou a vykročil směrem k bráně. Přivítal ho dobře známý pocit stlačenosti a neschopnosti nadechnout se. Když se mohl znovu volně pohnout a dýchat, byl už na jiné planetě. Spatřil Teylu, jak uspěchaně zdraví Becketta a ostatní. Lorne jí právě vysvětloval, že na Atlantidě neměli momentálně k dispozici žádný Jumper, takže to budou muset zvládnout pěšky. Jakmile se ale naskytne první příležitost, Elizabeth sem jeden za nimi vyšle.

Teyla krátce přikývla a poté přistoupila k Radkovi a oslovila ho. „V pořádku, doktore?"

Usmál se na ní. Teyla byla za každé situace zdvořilá. „Ano, jen si na to cestování asi nikdy nezvyknu."

Teyla ho obdařila soucitným a chápavým úsměvem, pak se prudce otočila a vyrazila pryč od brány. „Musíme jít. Už teď mám obavy, že to do sedmi nestihneme."

Všichni se za ní beze slova vydali. Lorne a Beckett s ní chytili krok.

„Jak vážné to je?" zeptal se Carson.

„Sesypala se celá budova. Detektor ukázal dvě živé osoby pod sutinami, nemáme ale tušení, zda je Rodney jednou z nich. Plukovník ovšem trvá na tom-"

„že přijdeme a celé to tam rozkopeme, dokud ty dva přeživší nevytáhneme," dokončil za ni Lorne. „To zní jako Sheppard."

Teyla se na něj za chůze podívala. „Musím říct, že i já trvám na tom, abychom se přesvědčili. Je pravda, že v podzemí mohlo být mnoho lidí, přece jen ale existuje jistá šance, že to Rodney přežil."

Lorne zvedl jednu ruku do obranného gesta. „Já neříkám, abysme to nedělali. Sám bych na tom trval, kdyby to bylo na mně. Navíc, a nerad to přiznávám, doktor McKay je na Atlantidě dost užitečný. Bez urážky," prohodil k Zelenkovi.

„Také to nerad přiznávám, ale máte pravdu, majore," odvětil Radek. Jeho celé tělo křičelo, ať něco takového neříká, byla to ale pravda. A jako vědec byl veden k tomu, aby pravdu hledal a přijímal ji. McKay byl pro expedici skutečně velmi užitečný a Radek nepochyboval, že ho do měsíce nahradí jako hlavní vědecký pracovník. Bylo to srdcervoucí, ale bylo to tak a on to přijal.

Další část cesty strávili v naprostém tichu. Radek kolem sebe slyšel jen hlasité oddechování a sám se snažil potlačit své funění na minimum. Trasa byla náročná a dlouhá a ještě ke všemu vedla lesem. Dokázal si živě představit, jak moc to muselo McKaye naštvat. Určitě udělal scénu hned, jakmile vkročili jednou nohou do města.

Ke vší své hrůze zjistil, že mu ta představa vyvolala na tváři lehký úsměv. Okamžitě se ho zbavil, nijak to ale nepomohlo tomu rostoucímu, neurčitému pocitu uvnitř něj.

Samozřejmě, že měl Rodneyho kdysi rád. I když to odmítal přiznat, byla s ním zábava a dalo se s ním mluvit o věcech, jako byla jaderná fyzika nebo teorie relativity, a proč by se jednou dala vyvrátit. Ne jako s ostatními studenty, kteří ani na univerzitě občas nechápali, o čem to Radek vůbec mluví.

Jenže Bobbyho smrt v něm zanechala dutý, prázdný pocit, který nešel ničím zaplnit. Jeho znal od dětství. On byl jako velký, ochranářský bratr. A ztratil ho. Ztratil ho kvůli tomu, že se Rodney zasekl ve sklepě a nedokázal se vypořádat s tím, že by tam strávil jednu jedinou noc. Od té doby, co si k Rodneymu přisedli na obědě, se Bobby zajímal víc o něj, než o Radka. Sotva spolu strávili nějaký čas, a když si pro něj konečně vyhradil jeden večer po době, která trvala snad celé roky, Rodney zavolal a vše skončilo. Bobby byl najednou na cestě pryč za ním. Na cestě, ze které se už nikdy nevrátil.

Bylo těžké cítit k Rodneymu něco jiného, než nenávist, když ho druhý den ráno potkal. Vypadal naprosto v pořádku a člověk by při tom řekl, že ho noc předtím žralo něco zaživa, soudíc podle jeho naléhavého hlasu doléhajícího z telefonu. Dokonce to vypadalo, že je na Bobbyho naštvaný. Vždyť mu přeci nepřišel na pomoc! Když mu Radek dutým hlasem oznámil, co se stalo, pronesl jen slabé „aha" a byl pryč.

Celý týden se neviděli a Rodney nepřišel ani na pohřeb. Když se po nějaké době opět setkali v jídelní hale, usadili se každý na jinou stranu místnosti. To bylo všechno. Už nikdy spolu nemluvili, pokud to nebylo nezbytně nutné, a když byli donuceni pracovat na stejném projektu, říkali si jen to nejdůležitější. A Rodney se mu při tom nikdy nepodíval do očí.

Radek je nepotřeboval vidět, aby věděl, co tam najde. Byl si jist, že kdyby se na jediný krátký okamžik jejich pohledy střetly, neuviděl by nic jiného, než vinu. Hlubokou a nikomu nepomáhající vinu.

**xxx**

Zacharyho opět zachvátil prudký kašel. Chvíli nemohl popadnout dech a bojoval o každý ubohý nádech zaprášeného vzduchu. Jeho hlas byl každým okamžikem slabší a vždy, když se zarazil uprostřed věty, aby nabral energii k pokračování, Rodney zadržel svůj vlastní dech a s napětím čekal, dokud se Zachary opět nerozmluvil. Bylo to ubíjející.

Rodney pokračoval v povídání i přes Zacharyho stále častější dušení a snažil se nemyslet na nevyhnutelné. „Jeho kamarád mi to do dneška vyčítá…"

Zachary se sípavě nadechl. „Ví přesně, co se- co se stalo?"

Překvapivá otázka. Překvapivější odpověď. „Já nevím… myslím, že ne. Nikdy jsme o tom nemluvili a já si to… stejně vždycky vyčítal, takže by se asi nic nezměnilo."

„Ví- ví o té tvé klaustrofobii?"

„To jsem u psychologa?" Rodney se odmlčel. „Ne," pokračoval po chvíli. „Nejspíš ne. Mění to něco?"

„Nevím… možná," zachraptěl Zachary. „Až ho příště potkáš, řek- řekni mu to," dodal slabě. Docházela mu enerie a stejně tak mu každým jeho výdechem vyprchával čas.

Rodney se krátce a bolestivě zasmál. „Žádné příště nebude."

„Jsi snad vševědoucí?"

„Ne."

„...Tak drž hubu a nedělej před… předčasný soudy..." Času bylo málo. Cítil to.

Rodneymu se zvedl koutek rtů do lehkého úsměvu. Přesně tohle potřeboval. Nesmyslné hádání a myšlení na něco jiného. „Chceš slyšet, jak to vypadá v Kanadě?" zeptal se s nadějí v hlase.

Zachary jednou hlasitě zakašlal. „Poslouchám," řekl potichu a byla to jeho poslední slova, která od něj Rodney uslyšel.

**xxx**

A Rodney povídal. Povídal o všem možném, co ho napadlo. Povídal o svém dětství, o školském systému, který byl u nich zavedený, o pokrocích ve vědě za posledních padesát, sto let. Zachary ze začátku vydával slabé mručení na důkaz toho, že poslouchá. Rodney dál povídal o svých klavírních hodinách a svém dospělém, nevydařeném životě a mezi jednotlivými zamručeními byly stále větší mezery. Rodney povídal bez přestání dál a se vzrůstající naléhavostí, až se ozvalo poslední, nejslabší zamručení, a poté zvuky zanikly úplně. A Rodney pokračoval. Cítil, jak se mu po tváři řinou horké slzy. Některé z nich stekly přes špičku jeho nosu, až nakonec dopadly na špinavou zem. Pomalu se dostával ke dni, kdy ho unesli na velitelství a od základu změnili celý jeho život. Částí své bytosti si byl vědom toho, že už nemá pro koho povídat, přesto v tom ale usilovně pokračoval a dál ignoroval palčivou chuť vlastních slz. Vzpomínal na čísla, rovnice a fyzikální zákony, které se kdy naučil a nahlas je Zacharymu odříkával. Odříkával je pro sebe a pro něj, i když už tam vůbec nebyl, a nemohl přestat. Kdyby přestal, byl by konec. Věděl to.

**xxx**

Lorne byl první, kdo se dostal k troskám. Ostatní následovali hned za ním, on byl ale první, kdo spatřil tu spoušť.

„Prokrista," pronesl nahlas. Kromě spadlé budovy, která musela být opravdu majestátná, napočítal po zemi roztroušených tak osm mrtvých lidí. Geniiů. Neměl čas vstřebat zbytek okolí, když se k němu přihnal plukovník s Rononem v patách. Byl zaprášený a špinavý a vypadal skrz na skrz naštvaně.

„Lorne!"

Evan lehce polkl. „Ano, pane?"

„Je osm."

„Ehm ...? Pane? "

Sheppard se naštěstí obrátil na Teylu, která se mezitím postavila vedle nich. „Měli jste tu být v sedm."

Teyla po něm střelila nabroušeným pohledem. Vypadala dost uříceně. Celou cestu zpátky ani na okamžik nezpomalili a Teyla musela běžet už i cestou k bráně. Lorne byl překvapený, že se stále držela na nohách. „Dostali jsme se sem, jak nejrychleji jsme mohli," řekla pevným hlasem.

Plukovník se nadechl a chtěl odpovědět, když je přerušil Ronon. V ruce držel detektor života. „Jedna tečka zhasla," oznámil pečlivě neutrálním hlasem.

Sheppard mu přístroj vytrhl z ruky a zadíval se na něj. S panikou v očích se otočil na Teylu. „Musíme začít hned," řekl se značnou naléhavostí v hlase.

**xxx**

Byl tu opět sám. Nakonec vždy tušil, že na konci zůstane sám. Jen netušil, že společnost mu budou dělat temnota, špína a strach. Tři skvělí společníci, kteří ho teď obklopovali a pronikali do jeho bezmocného ležícího těla. Celý svůj život doufal, že zemře ve spánku v teplé posteli a nejlépe až za dalších sto let. Namísto toho byl tady, vyprávěl své příběhy mrtvému člověku, kterého nemohly zajímat méně, a měl pocit, že ho ty kusy kamenů za pár chvil rozdrtí. Přibližovaly se k němu neuvěřitelně rychle a zamezovaly mu přístup k tolik potřebnému kyslíku. Široká otevřená pole už ztratila svůj účinek a jeho mozek odmítal lovit v poletujících a chaotických myšlenkách nějaké příběhy. Bylo toho příliš. Nevěděl, na co se má zaměřit dřív, a každý nádech byl těžší a těžší. Snažil se uklidnit a dýchat zhluboka a uvolněně, bylo to ale, jako by zapomněl, jak se to dělá. Nedokázal si vybavit, jak se správně nadechnout, aniž by se mu do plic nedostal prach a nezačal se dusit. Bylo to, jako by zapomněl dýchat úplně. Začal se dusit a zapomněl, jak se nadechnout.


	7. Chapter 7

Doran sám sebe nikdy nepovažoval za trpělivého člověka. Všechno potřeboval mít hned a odmítal čekat byť jen hodiny na vyplnění svých tužeb a přání. Proto se mu také ulevilo, když do jeho města dorazil tým z očividně daleko vyspělejšího světa. Jeho plán mohl začít hned a bez dalšího prodlévání. Co se ovšem na začátku zdálo jako skvělá příležitost, se teď proměnilo v jeho osobní noční můru.

Letmo střelil pohledem po svém jediném společníkovi.

Co měl ten výbuch znamenat? A proč ještě nikdo nebyl zpátky? Co se mohlo-

Do místnosti vpadl udýchaný a odkašlávající Genii. Vypadal jako zostuzený voják, který právě utrpěl drtivou osobní porážku.

„Jdeme," zachroptěl na svého kolegu. Ten patrně pochopil celou situaci bez dalšího vysvětlování a vykročil beze slova ke dveřím.

„Tak moment!" vyhrkl Doran. Tohle bylo celé špatně. Přece ho tu nenechají! „Co naše dohoda?" Rychlým krokem se postavil mezi Geniie a jejich jediný východ.

„Ta se nás netýká." To byla celá odpověď, kterou dostane? Po tom všem, co vytrpěl?

Doranovi se zúžily zorničky. Jak se opovažuje? „Samozřejmě, že týká. A chci okamžitě vědět, co se stalo," pronesl chladným, autoritativním hlasem.

Udýchaný Genii se ošklivě zasmál a odpověděl. „Archiv se zřítil a všichni kromě nás jsou mrtví."

Doran na něj nevěřícně zíral. Kde se to celé tak pokazilo… „A co Atlanťané?"

„Viděl jsem dva. Vypadali docela živě," pronesl Genii hořce.

„Co budeme dělat?" zeptal se Doran s lehkým náznakem paniky v hlase. Všechno bylo špatně.

Genii si ho změřil pohledem. „My uděláme to, že zmizíme, dokud ještě můžeme. Co uděláte vy, je mi jedno." Vyrazil obloukem ke dveřím, Doran se mu ale bleskurychle postavil znovu do cesty. „Nemůžete odejít."

„Proč ne?" Druhý pokus obejít ho a dostat se ke dveřím. Doran zoufale vzepjal ruce. „Nemůžete mě tu nechat." Bylo to tak skvěle naplánované, tak kde se stala chyba? Všechno mělo jít hladce. Nemělo to skončit takhle.

„Už toho tady mám dost," vyprskl Genii. Něco mu pošramotilo hrdost. To Doran bezpečně poznal, neboť něco právě pošramocovalo hrdost i jemu. „Musíte tu zůstat," pronesl ještě jednou. Naléhavěji. Genii před ním zatěkal pohledem ke dveřím a k Doranovi, jako by zvažoval své možnosti. Nakonec znovu spočinul očima na dveřích.

A Doran věděl, co se stane, dřív, než se to stalo. Věděl to, protože špatné konce takové bývaly. Věděl to, protože všechno, co se dnes mohlo pokazit, se zkazilo a protože to celé bylo špatně.

Když se Genii otočil ke svému společníkovi a vytáhl mu z opasku zbraň, zavřel oči v očekávání ještě dřív, než na čele ucítil studený kov.

**xxx**

Jumper přiletěl přibližně dvě hodiny poté, co začali pracovat. John sledoval, jak z něj vystupuje nějaký mladý voják, kterého v paměti nedokázal nikam zařadit. Rukama ve vzduchu naznačil, jako by Johnovi házel klíčky od auta, a oznámil mu s úsměvem na tváři. „Je to vaše, pane."

John měl chuť vymlátit z něj všechno, co by vypadlo.

Teyla naštěstí včas zachytila jeho pohled a přiběhla k nim. Obrátila se k vojákovi a poslala ho za Lornem, aby se ohlásil a mohl jim pomoct. Poté se otočila k Johnovi. „Co to bylo tentokrát?" zeptala se.

John ji nechápal. „Jak tentokrát?"

Teyla jen vzdychla. „Co provedl, že jsi ho pohledem trhal na půl," vysvětlila.

John mlčel a Teyla vzdychla znovu. „Proč se neposadíš vedle a neodpočineš si?" navrhla.

„Sednout si?" vyjel na ni. „Teď? Zbláznila ses?"

Její pohled mu dal jasně najevo, že to samé si myslí o něm, nijak to ale nekomentovala. „Hlavně… zkus se trochu uklidnit, ano?" řekla mu nakonec starostlivě a nechala ho na místě.

**xxx**

Slyšel kolem sebe šramot. Znělo to, jako kdyby někdo uklízel místnost. Slyšel slabounké kroky a posouvání věcí. Slyšel bezeslovné mumlání. Byl si jistý, že právě nastal okamžik, kdy zešílel. Jeho mozek se musel dočista pomátnout a on přestal rozlišovat věci skutečné a ty vymyšlené.

Jak se mu to jen mohlo stát…

Nedýchal.

Nedýchal a to bylo velmi zlé. Znamenalo to jistou smrt a to, že už nikdy neuvidí plukovníka. To se zdálo být daleko horší. Do příchodu na Atlantidu stejně nikdy nežil a až John mu ukázal jaké je to se nadechnout. Kéž by tu byl a ukázal mu to znovu. Rodney byl génius, tak proč si nedokázal vzpomenout, jak provést tak triviální věc, jakou bylo jedno jediné nadechnutí?

**xxx**

Byli blízko. Už jen malý kousek.

John nervózně pobíhal tam a zpátky, od jednoho kusu sutě k jinému. Čím více se blížili, tím byl netrpělivější a tím víc pocitů se v něm mísilo. Co když to nebyl Rodney? Co když tam dole ležel jeden z Geniiů?

Ne, takhle nemohl přemýšlet. Alespoň prozatím ne. Musel mít čistou hlavu.

Dorazil k jednomu kameni, otočil se, a zamířil zase zpátky.

Lorne mu chvíli poté, co sem dorazili, zakázal jim pomáhat s odklízením. Prý si John potřeboval odpočinout a nemyslelo mu to jasně.

John si odfrkl, a jakmile dorazil k něčemu, co možná kdysi bývaly dveře, otočil se, a začal rázovat opět na druhou stranu. V zorném poli zahlédl Teylu, jak ho starostlivě pozoruje. Ignoroval ji.

Než se do všeho vložil Lorne, jeden z vojáků se snažil Johnovi vysvětlit důležitost odpočinku. Nějaká blbost o tom, že byli příliš dlouho vzhůru a všichni byli jak fyzicky tak emociálně vyčerpaní. John k němu přistoupil blíž a začal ho probodávat svým pohledem. S jistým zadostiučiněním sledoval, jak se voják pod jeho pohledem scvrkává a překotně blábolí o plukovníkově momentální neužitečnosti a že jim stejně moc nepomůže. Když se John přiblížil ještě o jeden krok a voják zacouval až do zdi, do jejich jednostranného rozhovoru se bohužel vložil Lorne a ten před Johnovými umlčujícími pohledy nikdy necouvl.

Opět další kus zdi. John se otočil a bez váhání rázoval na opačnou stranu.

„Už jsme tam!" vykřikl najednou Zelenka. Stál uprostřed všeho toho chaosu s detektorem života v ruce, a zatímco určoval směr odklízení, dával pozor, aby nenarazili na nějaká antická překvapení.

John se okamžitě rozběhl směrem k němu. Vedle sebe matně vnímal Teylu s Beckettem. Ronon s vojáky pracoval na troskách. Byl natolik zastrašující, že mu ani Lornova řeč nezabránila v tom účastnit se vyklízení. Oponoval tím, že se v noci vyspal a byl naprosto v pořádku. Argument, který John kvůli svému hloupému přiznání Beckettovi o nespavosti nemohl použít.

„Rychle, vemte tohle!" Ronon se se třemi vojáky chopili velkého kusu zdi a centimetr po centimetru ho přesunuli na stranu. Nad nimi se teď tyčila nosná zeď, která držela většinu horního patra nad jejich hlavami. O ni se opírala železná konstrukce, která byla dříve plná knih a papírů. Teď se mezi kovové police dostala suť kamenů, většina z nich byla naštěstí ale natolik velikých, že mezi nimi zůstala uvězněna nebo se o konstrukci až metrové části sutí jen opíraly.

Cestu jim zahrazoval ještě asi třímetrový kus zdi.

„Jak to dáme na stranu?" zeptal se jeden z vojáků. „Můžeme to nějak obejít?"

Zelenka vytáhl jakýsi antický přístrojek, který vypadal téměř jako detektor radiace, a chvíli s ním obcházel v perimetru dvou až tří metrů kolem kusu zdi. „Je tu jen malá skulina, budeme ale potřebovat odstranit tohle," řekl nakonec a ukázal na třímetrovou překážku před ním.

„Můžeme to shodit směrem sem," navrhl John. „Vypadá to, že se to jen opírá."

„Tím bychom ale mohli narušit celou tuhle strukturu. Všechno se to také může zřítit," namítl Radek.

„To jsem ochoten riskovat."

„Já ne."

John po něm střelil pohledem. „V tom případě tu nemusíte být, doktore," řekl chladně. Nemohl mu to vyčítat, byl už ale opravdu vyčerpaný a na pokraji jakéhosi vnitřního výbuchu z očekávání, strachu a spousty dalších emocí, a neměl náladu na nerozhodné tlachání, které nic nevyřeší.

Zelenka se nepohodlně zavrtěl a přešlápl si. Pohled měl upřený do dáli a chvíli nic neřekl.

_Co má sakra za problém?_

„Dobře," odpověděl Radek nakonec. „Potřebujeme lano. Musíme ho upevnit nahoře a pak to celé naklonit sem a stáhnout dolů."

Opět zavládl šrumec a John tentokrát zůstal, připraven přiložit ruku k dílu. Lorne na okamžik vypadal, jako by zvažoval, zda ho má oslovit a poslat kousek děl, nakonec se ale od Johna odvrátil a šel pomáhat s lanem.

**xxx**

Jak dlouho ještě? Měl pocit, že se topí. Tělo mu zasáhla křeč, pokud ji ještě dokázal správně rozeznat. Kolik že to bylo času? Někde to kdysi četl, nedokázal si ale vzpomenout… Minuta, dvě? Pak ztráta vědomí… Tak krátká doba a trvala tak neuvěřitelně dlouho. Chtěl to ukončit. Soustředil všechny své poletující myšlenky na jediný cíl. Ukončit tohle nesmyslné trápení. Něco ho ale nutilo vydržet. Něco… někdo…

Slyšel zvuky, byly ale tak daleko, že je nedokázal rozeznat. Vnímal je jen jako šum ve své hlavě. Ničím jiným ani být nemohly.

Byl to jen šum.

**xxx**

Zeď se zřítila k zemi s dunivým rachotem. Nosná část spadlého archivu se zatřásla, zůstala ale stát nehnutě na místě. Vydržela.

John s bušícím srdcem zvedl pohled od spadlé zdi výš, směrem k místu, jež původně zakrývala. Vnímal každý úder svého srdce, který cestoval až k jeho uším a ohlušoval ho svou naléhavostí. Cítil, jak se mu třesou ruce, když se konečně odhodlal a vykročil k okamžiku, který měl rozhodnout o všem.

Uviděl tělo. Jeho unavená a přesto plně pracující mysl zaznamenala dva důležité poznatky. Nehýbalo se a nebyl to Rodney. Ta uniforma patřila Geniiovi, který ho unesl. Byla zaprášená od bílých úlomků suti a na pár místech potrhaná patrně od zběsilého pokusu o útěk. Uprostřed, nad Geniiovým pravým bokem, trčela z uniformy zakrvácená kovová tyč.

Musel vykrvácet.

John vedle sebe vnímal siluety lidí. Matně se pohybovaly kolem něj, až jedna z nich přistoupila k mrtvému Geniiovi na zemi, aby mu zkontrolovala puls. Potvrdila jeho smrt. Poté se rozhlédla kolem a vyskočila. Bez otálení se vrhla vpřed. Něco zahlédla. Někoho?

John se vytrhl ze své strnulosti a rozběhl se za Beckettem, který zápasil s kusem suti. Ronon byl ze všech nejrychlejší a ve vteřině doktorovi pomohl přesunout ho na stranu.

To, co odkryli, vyrazilo Johnovi dech. Slyšel sám sebe vykřiknout něco nesmyslného a jako z dáli pozoroval své tělo, jak klopýtavě utíká dopředu.

Když dopadal na kolena a pomáhal co nejopatrněji Rodneyho otočit, málem zapomněl, jak se nadechnout.

**xxx**

Bylo tu víc světla. A hlasy. Nejdřív si myslel, že to byly jen nějaké nedůležité zvuky v pozadí jeho mysli, teď si ale přestával být tak jistý. Možná, že se spletl. Velký Rodney McKay se spletl.

Jenže, ty zvuky začaly utichat a světlo se opět měnilo v temnotu. Čas vypršel a jeho dvě minuty vymizely v prachu stejně neúprosně jako Zacharyho život.

Začne usínat a neprobudí se.

V dáli zaslechl velmi slabý výkřik. Znělo to trochu jako plukovník. Rodney se sám pro sebe v duchu usmál. John pro něj přišel.

Konečně mohl v klidu usnout.

**xxx**

„Nedýchá!" John zoufale zatřásl bezvládným tělem v jeho náruči. Ta část mysli, která by mu jinak radila, jak zacházet s člověkem v bezvědomí, byla v ústupu. Potřeboval udělat něco drastického, něco, co tohle všechno ukončí, a potřeboval to udělat rychle.

„Plukovníku, musíte ustoupit." To byl Beckett.

„Shepparde, no tak." Ronon.

„Johne, prosím, nech doktora, ať se o něj postará." Teyla.

John cítil, jak ho cizí ruce odstrkují dál, pryč od Rodneyho. Viděl, jak se Beckett sklání nad Rodneyho tělem a snaží se mu pomoct, zatímco on sám nemohl nic udělat. Neochotně se nechal odtáhnout na stranu a celou dobu nespustil oči z výjevu před sebou. Carson prováděl první pomoc a dožadoval se adrenalinu po své asistence.

John jen stál a vnímal horký dotek Teyliny ruky na svém rameni. Očima našel pevný bod někde nad Rodneyho hlavou a nespustil z něj pohled. Nepodíval se ani víš nebo níž, ani do strany. Hleděl přímo před sebe na to jediné místo a přitom se na něj vůbec nedíval.

_Trvalo to dlouho, moc dlouho._

Beckett se nakonec zvedl a očima plukovníka našel. John očekával to nejhorší.

„Zatím dýchá a je stabilizovaný, musíme se ale hned vrátit," oznámil doktor se značnou úlevou v hlase.

To Johna probralo. Tohle byla jeho doména a teď nastal jeho čas něco udělat. „Vezmeme Jumper. Lorne, zůstaň tu s týmem a zajisti situaci. Od Geniiů by to tu mělo být už vyklizené."

Nečekal na odpověď a hned se obrátil na Ronona. „Pomůžeš mi s Rodneym."

Přistoupil ke stále bezvládnému tělu na zemi, kterému se ale už pomalými a jakoby opatrnými pohyby zvedala a opětovně klesala hruď, a s Rononem ho opatrně přenesli do Jumperu. Položili ho na zem a John Rodneymu podložil hlavu vlastní bundou. Vyšetřil si chvilku, aby si ho prohlídl a okamžitě ho zalil stěží kontrolovatelný pocit vzteku. Rodney byl bílý od prachu a poškrábaný od drobných úlomků suti, která jeho a Geniie zasypala.

Najednou vypadal tak zranitelně a křehce, a bylo to tak absurdní, protože Rodney McKay byl všechno, jen ne zranitelný a křehký, a přesto…

Beckett k Rodneymu přiklekl a začal ho podrobněji prohlížet. Když zvedl jeho levou ruku, John už zoufale potřeboval něco praštit. Byla od krve a zkroucená ve zvláštním úhlu. John si toho zranění předtím ve spěchu nevšiml a teď se za to mohl proklínat. Uvědomoval si, jak byly pro Rodneyho jeho ruce důležité. Co by se stalo, kdyby-

John se rychle otočil. Už nemohli čekat ani o vteřinu déle. Potřebovali se dostat na Atlantidu. Rodney byl prozatím naživu a to bylo nejdůležitější. Mohlo to být daleko horší. John se nad tou myšlenkou otřásl, když usedal na místo pilota. Začala na něj doléhat ohromná únava, chtěl ovšem mít věci alespoň částečně pod kontrolou a hodlal to zařídit tím, že bude pilotovat Jumper.

Spánek musel počkat.

Ujistil se, že jsou všichni na palubě a vystartoval, jak nejrychleji to šlo. Zachytil Zelenkovo zděšené vydechnutí nad prudkým startem, mohlo mu to být ale víc, než ukradené. Soustředil se na jediný cíl a tím byla Atlantida.

Odmítal přepnout na autopilota, a i když už ho začínala bolet hlava od neustálého soustředění, odmítal vzdát se svého místa. Letěl dál, zaměřený na jediný cíl, až konečně přestal vnímat okolní hlasy, zvuky i vlastní bolest. Na okamžik pocítil vnitřní klid, který mu ovšem jednoduše nemohl být předurčený, neboť netrval dlouho.

Byli už v půli cesty, když se Rodney na okamžik probral.

**xxx**

Zvuky. Opět slyšel zvuky. Byla jich spousta a byly ohlušující.

Také cítil ruku na svém rameni. To bude Zachary. Nejspíš ji tam zase položil.

„… chary…" Jeho hlas zněl tak chraplavě a slabě. Jako by ani nepatřil jemu. Nahánělo mu to hrůzu. A… nebyl Zachary mrtvý? Jak mohl mrtvý člověk někam položit ruku?

„… chary… Zach… ary…" To bylo lepší. Silnější. Třeba ho uslyší a dá tu ruku pryč. Byla moc těžká. Ale… jak ji mohl dát pryč, když byl mrtvý…

„Rodney?" Tak se jmenoval. To volali jeho. Ale kdo? Byl to ženský hlas. „Doktore, co se děje?"

„To bude tím adrenalinem. Probírá se."

„Co se děje?" Další povědomý hlas. Velice povědomý. Byl hlasitější a jasnější než ostatní a přesto se zdálo, jako by přicházel z velké dálky. Rodney cítil, jak se mu po těle rozlévá teplo a pocit bezpečí a všechno způsobil ten vzdálený hlas.

„Probral se." I tenhle hlas znal velmi dobře. S hřejivostí ale neměl nic společného. Naopak, vyvolával pocity chladu a viny. Proč si jen nemohl vzpomenout, komu patří… Zdálo se to být důležité… Jako by si potřeboval vzpomenout… Jako by slíbil, že si vzpomene…

_Radek._

Rodney zprudka otevřel oči a okamžitě ho oslnilo intenzivní světlo. Chtěl si zakrýt obličej, ale nemohl pohnout rukou. Někdo ji stále držel a držel ji pevně. Nad ním se skláněly siluety lidí. Cítil, že je zná a měl by si je pamatovat, nijak se ale nenamáhal vzpomenout si. Očima vyhledával jedinou postavu. Potřeboval ji to říct. Slíbil to.

Slíbil to.

„Mám… mám…" Hledal ji mezi tolika tvářemi. Bylo to ale moc těžké. Co když ji nenajde?

„Rodney, je to v pořádku, zachránili jsme tě." Teyla se nad ním skláněla. Rozpoznal její tvář a vlasy. Poznal ji.

Nebyla to ale ona, koho potřeboval najít.

„…kl…"

Opět se začínal dusit. Matně si uvědomoval, že už k tomu není důvod, něco jako by mu ale stále tlačilo na hrudník. A ta ruka mu nedovolila pohnout se ani o milimetr. Svírala ho se značnou naléhavostí.

„Rodney, uklidni se." Carson? Carson byl tady? Co tu dělal…

Támhle. Našel ji. Snažil se nadzvednout, ale ruka mu to nedovolila. To ale nevadilo. Našel ho. Radek stál mezi tolika tvářemi a splýval s okolím, že ho Rodney málem minul. Díval se přímo na něj a o krok přistoupil. Nejspíš si to ani neuvědomil. Proč by to jinak dělal? Neměl důvod s ním mluvit.

Rodney ho ale měl.

„Klaus…" Jak to slovo bylo? Zoufale se na Radka snažil zaostřit, celé jeho tělo mu v tom ale bránilo. Bolelo ho tak, že vše splývalo v jedno až do bodu, kdy bolest přestával vnímat. Teď na ni stejně nebyl čas.

„Klaustro… fobii… mám klaustrofo… bii…" Takhle to slovo bylo. Radkovy oči se zableskly nějakou emocí… Jakou…

Beckett mu zastínil výhled. „To my víme, Rodney. Neboj, už jsi v bezpečí."

Rodney se začal bránit. Proč ho nenechali v klidu? Proč nechtěli, aby mluvil? Neviděl na Radka. Co si myslel? Říkal něco? „N-ne… já musel… měl… Zachary-" Snažil se odstrčit Becketta stranou. Nemohl na něj ale dosáhnout.

„No tak, Rodney. Uklidni se. Ublížíš si."

Proč by to dělal? Ať jdou všichni pryč, nic jiného nechtěl. Potřeboval si jen se Zacharym, ne- s Radkem promluvit. Zachary byl mrtvý…

„Ronone, pomoz mi."

Cítil, jak ho silné ruce přimačkávají dolů, do chladného kovu. Okamžitě ho jako kluzký plášť znovu obalil pocit úzkosti. Už ne. Ne znovu. „Ne!" Začal sebou zmítat. Chtěl se vymanit dřív, než ho ty ruce rozdrtí.

„Rodney, přestaň!" Znělo to jako rozkaz. Proč by měl ale poslouchat rozkazy? Vždyť nebyl voják.

„Rodney, slyšíš mě? To jsem já, jsem tady… přišli jsme pro tebe." John?

„J-Joh… ?" Byl to on. Určitě.

„Správně. Teď buď v klidu, nebo se zraníš. Uděláš to pro mě?"

Udělá?

Jistě, že ano. Udělal by cokoli…

Na ruce ucítil jehlu, ostrou bolest a pak nic.

**xxx**

_„Hraješ na klavír?"_

_Rodney se usmál. Pravý nefalšovaný úsměv a Johnovi se po těle rozlilo hřejivé teplo._

_„Teď už dlouho ne," odpověděl, „ale takové věci se nedají zapomenout… Stejně jako třeba Newtonovy nebo Keplerovy zákony, víš? Prostě nedá."_

_„Jako fotbal?"_

_Rodney se zarazil uprostřed tahu se svou dámou a chvíli Johna studoval. „Fotbal?"_

_„Nezapomenutelný jako fotbal. U toho taky nezapomeneš, jak se kope do míče," prohlásil John._

_Na chvíli nastalo ticho a pak se Rodney zasmál. John si nebyl jistý, zda se má přidat nebo se urazit. „Ty nemáš páru, o čem mluvím, že jo?" zeptal se Rodney nakonec._

_John se uchýlil k uražení. „Samozřejmě, že vím. Jen je to dlouho, co jsem byl naposledy ve škole a Keplarovy zákony se v armádě fakt neprobírají."_

_„Keplerovy," opravil ho Rodney._

_John přešel do útoku. „Tak mi řekni, co uděláš, když s letadlem havaruješ v poušti, jako se to mně stalo v Afghánistánu? Hm? Našel bys Keplera?"_

_„Našel bych malého blonďatého kluka, co mi bude dělat společnost, dokud ho tragicky nezabije had a já neodletím?"_

_John protočil oči v sloup. „Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, tak si Exupéry musel to letadlo spravit sám."_

_„Bod pro tebe," přiznal Rodney. Chopil se opět dámy a postavil ji na D8. „A šach mat."_

_John se i přes svou prohru usmál. „Bod pro tebe," odvětil._

_Rodney ho obdařil dalším pravým úsměvem, který postrádal veškeré známky sarkasmu či povyšování, a John musel rychle zavést pozornost zpět na mluvení. „Takže, až si sem necháme dovézt klavír, zahraješ m- nám?"_

_„Možná," protáhl Rodney. „Nejdřív ale nade mnou budeš muset vyhrát," dodal se značnou sebejistotou._

_To bylo dvě hry před tím, než John poprvé vyhrál._

**xxx**

John se podíval na spící postavu před sebou. Rodney pravidelně oddechoval do rytmu pípajících přístrojů. Oči mu pod víčky kmitaly tak rychle, jako by se snažily dohnat roky bdělosti, a čas od času se pootevřely, aby se opět uchýlily ke spánku.

John seděl vedle postele. Většinu času strávil tím, že zíral do prázdna. Lidé na ošetřovnu přicházeli a odcházeli celý den, až se k večeru rozlehlá místnost vyklidila a zůstali zde jen Beckett s několika asistenty, on a samozřejmě Rodney, který zůstal netečný všemu tomu okolnímu dění.

Po nějaké době začal John uvažovat o posteli ve svém pokoji. Tady toho stejně moc neudělá a už se opravdu, jak mu Carson nepřestával každých deset minut připomínat, potřeboval vyspat. Něco ho tu ale drželo. Nedokázal to popsat nebo pojmout, jen věděl, že pokaždé, když se nadzvedl k odchodu, něco ho přimělo sednout si zpátky.

John se natáhl blíž k ležícímu Rodneymu a po krátkém potvrzení, že jsou zde momentálně sami, vzal jeho obvázanou ruku do té své. Carson řekl, že byla zlomená na několika místech a přidat do toho kamene, který ji svíral, pár kil navíc, byla by i rozdrcena. Měla by se uzdravit, ale… John zavřel oči. Tohle se nemělo stát. Rozhodně se to nemělo stát. I když se ta ruka spraví, bude moct Rodney hrát ještě někdy na klavír? Zahraje mu někdy, jak slíbil?

„Jsi stále tady?"

John Rodneyho ruku rychle pustil a otočil se ke dveřím. Byl si jistý, že ho Elizabeth musela vidět, nijak to ale nedala najevo. „Vykázala jsem Teylu s Rononem pryč. Chtěli přijít, ale myslím, že by to bylo zbytečné, když… však víš," pokynula směrem ke spícímu Rodneymu. Přešla místnost a usadila se vedle Johna. „Jak ti je?" zeptala se starostlivě.

„Jde to," odpověděl krátce. Nechtěl, aby to znělo tak úsečně, ale začínal už být opravdu unavený a všichni mu pokládali pořád ty samé otázky dokola a dokola. ‚Jak se cítíš?', ‚Jak ti je?', ‚Jsi v pořádku?'

Samozřejmě, že nebyl v pořádku a samozřejmě, že o tom nehodlal každému vykládat.

Elizabeth chvíli mlčela. „Měl bys vědět, že jsme s městem obnovili obchodní vztahy. Alasin se ujala prozatímní správy, takže vyjednáváme s ní. Ujistila nás, že už se něco takového víckrát nestane." Odmlčela se. „Lorne a jeho tým našli mrtvého jak starostu, tak i soudce. Geniiové už byli pryč."

John lehce kývl hlavou, aby dal najevo, že poslouchá a vyslechne si i další věci, které měla Elizabeth na srdci, i kdyby s nimi nesouhlasil.

„Také bys měl vědět," pokračovala, „že nic z toho, co se stalo, nebyla tvoje vina."

Mlčel. Pohledem sjel na Rodneyho obvázanou ruku.

Elizabeth pokračovala neoblomně dál. „Vím, že tě nepřesvědčím a že si to i přesto budeš vyčítat, ale nebylo nic, co se dalo udělat jinak. Nebylo nic, co jsi ty mohl udělat jinak. Stalo by se to tak, jako tak."

Bylo tolik věcí, které se daly udělat jinak. Nevzdat se, bojovat, být rychlejší, opatrnější… tolik, co mohlo vše změnit. Elizabeth měla pravdu. Nikdy si to nepřestane vyčítat.

„Ještě…" začala Elizabeth.

John se na ni podíval. „To nebyl konec?"

Lehce se usmála. „Nebyl." Najednou zvážněla a John se připravil na nejhorší. „Teď chci, abys mě pozorně poslouchal a vryl si to do paměti."

‚Jako Keplerovy zákony,' napadlo ho mimoděk.

„To, co se stalo, se stane znovu."

John odvrátil pohled, Elizabeth ale pokračovala pronikavým hlasem, který se rozléhal po potemnělé ošetřovně, narážel do zdí a vracel se s ohromnou silou. „Stane se to. Bude to horší a bolestivější ale stane se to. Rodney je teď členem týmu a to je to, co týmy tady dělají. Prozkoumáváme cizí planety a zraňujeme se při tom. Umíráme při tom. To nikdo nezmění a ty bys to měl vědět lépe, než kdokoli jiný. Je to součástí toho, kým jsme a za co bojujeme." Odmlčela se, a když znovu promluvila, její hlas byl jemnější a plný soucitu. „Měl by sis to zapamatovat."

Položila mu ruku na rameno a chvíli zůstala sedět vedle něj. Nabídla mu tichou oporu a John si na okamžik dovolil ji přijmout.

Zavřel oči a přemýšlel. Hlavou se mu honilo tolik myšlenek a jediné, čím si byl momentálně jistý, bylo, že si je musí utřídit dřív, než se Rodney probudí.

„Půjdu si lehnout," prohodil a vydal ke dveřím. Věděl, že tu Elizabeth chvíli zůstane místo něj a dá na Rodneyho pozor. Bylo by dobré, kdyby někdo zůstal hned vedle, kdyby se probudil nebo ho opět popadlo něco podobného jako v Jumperu. Beckett sice tvrdil, že mu dal dostatečně silná sedativa, John si ale chtěl být stejně jistý, že tu někdo bude.

Stát se mohlo cokoli.

Zarazil se přede dveřmi. Opět cítil to nutkání zůstat, nikam neodcházet. Bylo to silné a rostlo to někde uvnitř něj. Chtěl se už otočit nazpět, když-

_„To, co se stalo, se stane znovu."_

To Elizabeth řekla. A měla pravdu. Stane se to znovu a on s tím nic neudělá.

John se zhluboka nadechl a zamířil do svého pokoje. Cestou potkával vojáky na nočních pochůzkách, pracovníky, kteří dokončovali své denní povinnosti a pak ty, kteří, stejně jako on, neměli nejmenší pomyšlení na spánek nebo se jim bezcitně vyhýbal.

Nevěnoval jim žádnou pozornost.

_„To, co se stalo, se stane znovu."_

To byl fakt. Také faktem bylo, že pokud pokaždé, když se něco takového stane, ztratí hlavu jako tentokrát, bude to znamenat jen a jen problémy.

A co kdyby to příště neskončilo záchranou? Co kdyby- Co by dělal? Běhal by po Atlantidě a rozbíjel věci, obličeje, všechno, co by mu přišlo do cesty? Protože přesně takhle se teď cítil. Cítil, jak se v něm mísí zbytky adrenalinu a burcují ho udělat něco drastického. A to Rodney žil.

Vždyť chtěl vymlátit duši z toho kluka, který přiletěl s Jumperem jen proto, že se usmíval!

John dorazil ke svému pokoji a mávnutím ruky před čidlem si otevřel dveře. Nerozsvěcel a po paměti rovnou našel postel. S nestálýma rukama ze sebe shodil přebytečné oblečení a jen silou vůle se donutil zůstat a lehnout si. Čekala ho dlouhá noc, to věděl tak jistě, jako věděl, že když se poddá své mysli, která na něj křičela, aby se pohnul a neležel tady zavřený, nevyvstane z toho nic dobrého.

Zavřel oči a zhluboka oddechoval. Nemohl si dovolit takhle znovu vyvádět. Ztratit pozornost a zaměření znamenalo ztratit život.

John nasál do plic okolní vzduch.

A ztratit v tomhle okamžiku Rodneyho znamenalo ztratit všechny ty věci.

Vydechl a jako by se mu přitom vyčistila mysl.

Potřeboval se držet dál. Potřeboval čas na ovládnutí svých emocí a to neměl šancí dokázat, pokud mezi sebou a Rodneym nevytvoří dostatečně velký prostor.

Připadal si malátný, když se nadechl znovu.

Bude si muset držet odstup.

Poslední výdech ho ukolébal do hlubokého spánku, poháněného vyčerpáním. Přepadla ho změť snů, která měla jedinou společnou myšlenku a točila se kolem ní.

Ukončí to dřív, než něco začne.

**xxx**

Rodney pozvolna otevřel oči. Byl dezorientovaný, měl sucho v krku a bolelo ho všechno, co jen bolet šlo.

Pohledem pátral po okolí a snažil se zachytit něco povědomého, něco, podle čeho zjistí, zda dopadl špatně nebo ještě hůř. Za špatné považoval smrt. V tom případě by tohle byla jakási verze posmrtného života, což by ho jako vědce připravilo o všechny teorie, kterých se celý život držel. Horší možností ovšem bylo, že se vrátil zpátky pod kameny, prach a špínu a to, že zemřel, se mu jen zdálo.

Na horší možnost tu ale bylo moc světla. Pálilo ho do očí a oslňovalo ho, slunce to ale nebylo.

Pootočil hlavu a našel Zelenku, jak ho pozoruje.

_Takže peklo?_

„Umm…" Radek vypadal poněkud nejistě a rozhodně nepůsobil, že by jeho účelem bylo navždy smažit Rodneyho duši v pekelných plamenech.

Sundal si brýle a začal si je čistit okrajem trička. Lehce roztřesenou rukou si je nasadil zpět na nos a zdálo se, že dospěl k nějakému rozhodnutí.

„Tak už ses konečně probudil!"

Rodney sebou leknutím trhl a otočil se za hlasem. Přitom mu celé tělo zachvátila bolest.

„Opatrně, žádné prudké pohyby," poučil ho Carson. Přihnal se k němu a začal ho prozkoumávat. Byl moc blízko a Rodney se od něj prudce odtáhl.

Carson si zřejmě uvědomil svojí chybu a odskočil na stranu. Při tom zvedl ruce v obranném gestu. „Promiň, promiň," zamumlal omluvně. „Jen si potřebuju prohlédnout zorničky." Pomalu přistoupil a zvedl malé tužkové svítidlo tak, aby ho Rodney viděl. „Můžu?"

Rodney nijak neodpověděl, když se ale Carson přiblížil, nechal ho dělat svou práci. Doktor se systematicky přesouval od očí k jeho obvázané ruce a opět zpátky. Cestou mu prohmatával ramena a hlavu a neustále u toho hovořil. Rodney slyšel jen úryvky jeho starostlivého monologu. „Pěkně jsi nás vyděsil" a „ještě malou chvilku a byl bys…" a „jen pár dní… pak můžeš zase běhat kolem a terorizovat nás…"

Bylo to zvláštní. Tohle rozhodně nebylo peklo, pokud by pominul tu otravnou svítící tužku, co mu pořád mávala před očima, a také to nebyla smrt. To ho opravdu zachránili? Zdálo se to být neuvěřitelné. Byl si tak jistý, že zemře…

„A plukovník příšerně vyváděl… ještě jsem nezažil, že by…"

To chytilo Rodneyho pozornost. „John?" zachraptil.

Carson ho přestal prsty šťouchat do ramene. „Jo, plukovník. Chvíli jsem zvažoval, že mu taky píchnu nějaká sedativa. Jenže to bych potřeboval Ronona, aby mi ho podržel, a i ten vypadal poněkud nesvůj." Carson zavrtěl hlavou. „Jak jsem říkal, nahnal jsi nám všem strach." vyčítavě ho šťouchl do ramene svou svítící tužkou, jako by to celé byla jeho vina.

„Takže… takže jste mě zachránili?" dostal ze sebe Rodney chraplavě. Chtěl slyšet odpověď?

Carson se na něj podíval, jako by znovu zvažoval rentgen mozku a odpověděl. „Samozřejmě, že ano. Proč myslíš, že vězíš na ošetřovně?"

Rodney se poprvé pořádně rozhlédl kolem. Lůžka, známé zdi, strop. Atlantida. Byl na Atlantidě.

Zalil ho nepopsatelný pocit štěstí a úlevy. Nebyl to sen. Přišli pro něj a zachránili ho. Nevěděl, zda se má smát, brečet, jásat, nebo co jiného by mohl udělat, aby vyjádřil, jak vděčný jim všem je.

Žil. Myslel si, že zemřel, ale přežil.

Carson zřejmě vytušil, co se uvnitř něj děje. Položil mu ruku na paži a jemně stiskl. „Jsi doma."

Rodney k němu vzhlédl. Doma… byl doma.

Carson se usmál, a když se konečně rozhlédl po svém okolí, spatřil Radka, jak potichu sedí vedle na židli. Předtím si ho v zapálení vůbec nevšiml. Vypadal poněkud napjatě a vyzařovala z něj nervozita. Carson se rozhodl, že mu dá prostor a nechá je tu chvíli o samotě. „Beru to tak, že zůstaneš tady s Rodneym?" zeptal se.

Radek přikývl a Carson se naposledy otočil na Rodneyho. „Kdybys něco potřeboval, tak řekni. Teď si odpočiň, moc se nevyptávej, **rozhodně** nepracuj a tak za třicet minut sestra přinese nějaké jídlo. Pak se na tebe přijdu znovu podívat." S tím se vytratil zpátky k ostatním povinnostem.

Nastalo ticho. Teď, když si byl Rodney vědom toho, že tohle není sen ani posmrtný život, si by zároveň i bolestivě vědom, že ostatní domnělé sny také nemusely být nutně sny. A to, jak se zoufale snažil najít Radka mezi ostatními tvářemi a vyplnit tak slib, který dal Zacharymu, se zdálo být poměrně živé. Teď, když byl částečně při smyslech toho litoval, tehdy se to ale zdálo jako důležitá a neodkladná záležitost.

Byl stále unavený a rozbolavělý a opravdu netušil, co by měl říct a upřímně mu to začínalo být i jedno. Se sebetrýzní se vypořádal už dávno, jen si to plně neuvědomil do včerejší noci. Nebo to byla předvčerejší? Kolik dní uběhlo?

„Jak dlouho?" zeptal se.

Radek chvíli přemítal, o čem mluví, než konečně odpověděl. „Dva dny tady. Kolem deseti hodin zasypaný pod budovou."

Deset hodin? Tak málo? Znělo to skoro neuvěřitelně. Byl si jistý, že tam strávil celé dny, týdny, celou věčnost… Ale také si byl jistý, že tam zemřel…

Přikývl.

„Poslyš, já…" Radek začal, nevěděl ale, jak pokračovat. Nemluvili spolu tak dlouhou dobu. Na okamžik se odmlčel, než se rozhodl, co řekne. „Projel jsem ten projekt na vylepšení efektivity ZPM a myslím, že bychom to měli vyzkoušet." Znělo to pateticky, ale byl to začátek.

Rodneymu spadl kámen ze srdce. Pousmál se. „A co ty ostatní projekty?"

Radek protočil oči v sloup. „Ty jsem si prohlédl taky, teď ti ale nehodlám ještě víc zvětšovat ego."

„Škoda," prohodil Rodney.

Radkovi přelétl po tváři lehký úsměv. „Nezměnil ses…"

„A ani neplánuju," odpověděl Rodney bez přemýšlení. Zarazil se. Bylo to dobře nebo špatně?

Radek se zvedl k odchodu. „To je dobře," pronesl, než se vytratil skrz dveře a ušetřil tak oběma rozpačitou chvíli ticha.

**xxx**

Rodney celý zbytek dne trávil ležením, jezením, spaním a úmornou snahou nepracovat. V polovině svých muk podlehl a snažil se jednu ze sester přemluvit, aby mu přinesla jeho tablet. Už ji skoro přiměl souhlasit, když se ze své kanceláře vynořil Beckett a opět ho vykázal ke spánku.

„Tyrane," zamumlal Rodney, když předstíral, že zavírá oči, aby opravdu spal.

„Ještě mi poděkuješ," odsekl Carson.

„Jo, město ti bude vděčné, až se to tu beze mě zhroutí," zavolal Rodney za odcházejícím doktorem. „Vážně, co byste tu beze mě dělali?"

Carson se otočil, místo odpovědi se ale jen usmál a pokračoval v cestě.

Rodney se rozhlédl po ošetřovně. Co teď bude dělat? Carson měl pravdu, spánek by byl na místě. Rozhodně se cítil vyčerpaný a unavený, ale kdykoli jen zavřel oči, byl zase zpátky v temnotě. Cítil, jak se kolem něj všechno uzavírá a naslouchal Zacharyho posledním výdechům.

Rodney se otřásl. Ne, spánek neplánoval minimálně na další desetiletí.

Teď nutně potřeboval něco dělat, nějak se zabavit. Přes den se tu vystřídalo několik návštěv, mezi nimi i Teyla s Rononem. A díky bohu za to. Bez nějaké alespoň částečné stimulace mozku, by tu do hodiny zešílel. Jediné, co ho trápilo, byla plukovníkova absence. Vůbec se na ošetřovně neukázal. Rodney se tomu snažil nepřikládat velký význam. Přece jen, byl to plukovník a plukovníci musí mít všeobecně hodně práce… I když Elizabeth se tu ukázala a ona byla vedoucí celé téhle expedice.

Znamenalo to, že s ním nechce mít nic společného? Znamenalo to, že si rozmyslel… cokoli to mezi nimi bylo? Nebo si myslel, že Rodney s ním nechce být. Vůbec spolu nemluvili od té doby, co Rodney tak zbaběle utekl.

Zavřel oči. _Bezva, připomínej si to._

Chtěl si s ním o tom promluvit, opravdu chtěl. Sebrali ho ale cestou dolů a pak už z toho byla jedna velká rozmazaná změť vzpomínek. A Zachary umřel těsně vedle něj. Bylo to zvláštní truchlit nad člověkem, který ho unesl a chtěl mu vystřelit mozek z hlavy, nemohl si ale pomoct. Těch posledních pár hodin dole…Prostě nebyl sám. Díky němu.

Také ho prakticky usmířil s Radkem.

Rodney se pro sebe usmál. Za poslední dobu se staly opravdu zvláštní věci.

Rozhodl se, že ať se od teď stane cokoli, ať už se John rozhodl jakkoli, nebude se tím trápit.

„Ahoj," ozvalo se ode dveří.

Rodney vzhlédl. „Ahoj."

John chvíli nejistě přešlapoval ve dveřích a Rodney musel protočit oči v sloup. Plukovník v tu chvíli vypadal jako dítě, které se nemůže rozhodnout, zda si má dárek od Santy Clause rozbalit večer nebo poctivě čekat až do rána. John se zřejmě rozhodl rozbalit si dárek už teď, neboť přešel místnost a usadil se na židli vedle Rodneyho postele.

Chvíli na sebe jen zírali.

„Tak… jak ti je?" prolomil Rodney konečně ticho.

John se zasmál. „Na to se mám ptát já, ne?"

„Nevypadal jsi, že by z tebe něco vylezlo dalších pár hodin." Rodney pokrčil rameny a víc se uvelebil na posteli. Z nějakého důvodu teď, když tu plukovník byl, si mohl konečně odpočinout. Cítil, jak z něj mizí všechno napětí.

Chvíli seděli v tichosti, než se John odhodlal a promluvil. „Chtěl jsem s tebou o něčem mluvit," začal.

Rodney na něj vykoukl ze své pohodlné polohy na posteli. „Hmm… A to je jediný důvod, proč tu jsi?"

John rychle zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, to ne! Samozřejmě jsem tě přišel zkontrolovat a ujistit se, že neterorizuješ Becketta."

Rodney se zasmál. „Kéž by. Mám pocit, že si se mnou vyměnil roli."

John se usmál a na okamžik opět nastalo ticho.

„Tak o čem jsi to chtěl mluvit?" zeptal se Rodney nakonec. Měl tušení, o co půjde a cítil se najednou nervózně. Neměl ponětí, co z plukovníka vypadne, a neustále si v duchu připomínal, že se ničím už nebude trápit.

John chvíli hledal slova, než promluvil. „O tom, co se stalo těsně předtím, než tě ten parchant unesl." Řekl to rychle, jako by měl strach, že mu dojde hlas dřív, než dokončí větu.

„Zachary," opravil ho Rodney.

„Cože?"

„Jmenoval se Zachary."

John se zatvářil zmateně, ale dál se nevyptával. Prozatím. Později na to bude dost času. „Jo, jasně," protáhl, „přesně ten." Když chtěl Rodney pojmenovávat vrahy, tak je budou pojmenovávat.

Rodney chvíli těkal pohledem po místnosti, než se očima usídlil na své obvázané ruce. „A co máš teda na mysli?" Hlas měl tichý, takže ho málem nebylo slyšet.

John se nadechl. Proč byla tahle část tak těžká? „Chci… chci to zkusit," dostal ze sebe nakonec.

Nemusel nic upřesňovat. Rodney vzhlédl s tak čistou nevinností v očích, což bylo naprostým opakem všeho, co s ním John doposud zažil, že mu to vyrazilo dech. Trvalo to ale jen malý okamžik a Rodney místo toho nasadil předstíraně prohnaný výraz. „Plukovníku," zazubil se, „nemáš ani ponětí, do čeho ses to právě uvrtal."

Johnův úsměv se ještě víc prohloubil. Jak ho jenom na vteřinu mohlo napadnout, že by tohle ukončil? Jak si mohl jen na okamžik myslet, že by zvládl držet se stranou? Bylo to od něj tak hloupé a krátkozraké. Někde uvnitř ovšem věděl, že ho to už nikdy nenapadne a byl si tím tak jistý, jako ještě nikdy. A to ho uklidňovalo. Ať už se v budoucnu mělo stát cokoli, bude tady. S Rodneym a pro Rodneyho.

Nejisté pošlapávání kolem dárku měl za sebou. Teď si ho konečně rozbalí a vychutná.

Rodney sledoval, jak se John rozhlédl kolem ošetřovny a pak se přiklonil až k němu, nebezpečně blízko, a zašeptal mu do ucha. „Ne, to ty nemáš ani ponětí, do čeho ses to dostal."


End file.
